


Sotto la maschera

by AkaneMikael



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Il coraggio di essere sé stessi e togliersi la maschera, ma soprattutto di guardare ciò che c'è sotto e non abbassare lo sguardo, non è per tutti. C'è chi sa chi è ma vive di compromessi nascondendosi e c'è chi non vuole vedersi per quel che è. Ma a volte basta un incontro, la persona giusta, il contesto e soprattutto il momento perfetto.





	1. Colloquio

**Author's Note:**

> buonasera a tutti. La fic è original, richiesta da Moneta 91 che mi ha posto diciamo alcune tracce per il soggetto che poi io ho sviluppato e scritto. Non ho mai fatto fic su richiesta e devo dire che non è stato facile perché scrivo sempre in modo molto spontaneo, infatti ad un certo punto mi rendo conto di essere andata in crisi e penso si noterà. (io ho sempre voluto fare una fic con un avvocato ed un tirocinante, ma l’avevo originariamente ideata in modo TOTALMENTE diverso, perciò lo scrivere qualcosa che non era come l’avevo pensata, vi assicuro è molto difficile) Però mi sono impegnata a finirla anche se speravo venisse diversamente. Conta 14 capitoli, metterò circa un capitolo a settimana, avverto nella mia pagina FB quando pubblico: https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/.   
> I personaggi, come da richiesta, si ispirano a due attori che riconoscerete. Eric ed Alan sono due avvocati, uno dei due un tirocinante, c’è una certa differenza d’età e la tematica è omosessuale. Oltre a loro ci sono due amici, Laura e Paolo, anche loro su ‘commissione’. Devo specificare che tracce ed idee sono state date da Monetina 91, ma io poi ho avuto la -diciamo così- licenza poetica di modificare determinate cose a seconda di come mi veniva lo scritto. Spero che nel complesso sia comunque piacevole. L’unico personaggio totalmente ‘mio’ è Desirée, la segretaria. Infatti lei non ha ‘modelle’.   
> Eric è un giovane di 26 anni appena laureato in giurisprudenza, tirocinante omosessuale che per far carriera cerca di nascondere un po’ il suo vero orientamento, infatti lui vuole fare l’avvocato e inizia così l’anno di praticantato da Alan, un avvocato di 14 anni più grande di lui molto gentile che però non ha mai avuto il coraggio di ammettere a sé stesso le proprie tendenze, da sempre ben soffocate. Il loro incontro cambierà lentamente la loro vita.   
> Buona lettura. Baci Akane

SOTTO LA MASCHERA

 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim10.jpg)

  
1\. COLLOQUIO   
  
Quel giorno era tardi, anzi, molto peggio.   
Era tardissimo.   
Nonostante lo studio fosse suo sapeva di esserlo, doveva incontrare dei clienti e ancora non era lì, sicuramente erano arrivati.   
Alan si diede un’occhiata veloce allo specchio mentre si infilava al volo la giacca, senza per altro guardarsi davvero. Un’occhiata più accurata la diede a Shin, il suo cane meticcio i cui occhioni supplicavano di essere portato con lui.   
Così anche se Alan era davvero tardi, si fermò davanti al suo cane di diciassette chili con le orecchie basse, seduto davanti a lui in attesa, e si chinò a dargli un bacio sul muso.   
\- No, tesoro, non vieni con me oggi. Stai qua, sai? -   
A questa formula il cane capì e con la coda fra le gambe fece dietrofront e tornò sul divano mettendosi comodo a ciambella, col naso immerso nella coda a spolverino.   
Come lo faceva sentire in colpa lui, non ci riusciva nessuno.   
Solo dopo di questo Alan uscì di casa chiudendo la porta a chiave.   
Mentalmente provò a ripetersi gli impegni della giornata che sapeva essere piena, pur provandoci gli venne in mente solo l’incontro con i nuovi clienti alle otto.   
Lo studio apriva alle otto, ma lui non era mai puntuale perché tendeva ad essere un ritardatario cronico e soprattutto a dimenticare tutto, per cui cercava di evitare gli appuntamenti a quell’ora. Ovviamente però a volte non poteva, specie se le altre ore della giornata erano piene.   
Quel giorno sicuramente lo erano, ma tanto Desirée gli avrebbe ricordato ora per ora tutto quello che doveva fare, col suo fare brusco.  
Doveva ammettere che la sua assunzione era sicuramente stato il miglior investimento, anche se quando era a corto di tirocinanti la sua vita in studio diventava molto complicata.   
\- Ecco cos’altro succede oggi! Comincia lui! - Esclamò Alan da solo aumentando l’andatura.   
Aveva lo studio in pieno centro storico, vicino a casa sua. Era l’unico modo per accorciare le tempistiche e per poter tornare a casa a metà giornata, specie perché spesso stava più in studio che in qualunque altro posto.   
Alan si ricordò che quel giorno iniziava anche il nuovo tirocinante di cui non ricordava il nome e che non era nemmeno riuscito ad incontrare.   
Si erano sentiti per telefono e l’aveva incontrato Desirée al suo posto perché lui quel giorno aveva avuto un sacco di impegni in tribunale, così non sapeva nemmeno che faccia avesse. Pure le documentazioni ricevute relative le aveva ovviamente guardate solo la sua segretaria perciò non sapeva nulla, si era fidato di lei al punto che ora non sapeva nemmeno a che ora avrebbe iniziato, né il suo nome.   
Non era un grosso problema, la maggior parte delle volte lui comunque dimenticava tutto anche se guardava le cose.   
Era più bravo una volta che aveva tutte le carte davanti, riusciva a far credere di essere preparato e di sapere ogni cosa, invece il suo trucco era improvvisare. Leggere e impostare dialoghi sul momento che lo rendevano credibile.  
Percorso il mezzo chilometro a piedi che lo separava dallo studio, imprecò rendendosi conto di aver dimenticato le chiavi dello studio a casa. Ovviamente. Quando mai non dimenticava qualcosa?   
A quel punto, guardando l’ora, suonò il campanello immaginando lo sguardo truce che gli avrebbe riservato la sua segretaria probabilmente già alle prese con dei clienti impazienti.   
Il cancello in ferro battuto venne aperto col comando e a quel punto potè entrare nel cortile, salire le scale esterne e precipitarsi spedito all’interno dello studio superando velocissimo anche l’ingresso che faceva da piccola sala d’aspetto.   
Vedendola vuota, si chiese se per una volta avesse avuto fortuna e i clienti fossero più in ritardo di lui.  
Entrò nell’anticamera del suo studio, ovvero la postazione della segretaria, con quella di andare dritto verso il proprio ufficio e sistemarsi brevemente, quando la sua corsa venne interrotta da uno scontro sfiorato per un pelo.   
La presenza di una persona davanti a sé che sembrava venire proprio verso la porta da cui lui entrava, si fermò in tempo prima di sbattergli addosso. Si fermò, lo guardò un secondo senza riconoscerlo e pur non immaginando chi potesse essere, deviò come se non ci fosse nemmeno per procedere verso il proprio ufficio.   
Dopo aver mosso alcuni passi si rese conto di essere ancora fissato dalla persona in questione, sconosciuta fra l’altro, ferma alla porta aperta.   
A quel punto Alan si rese conto che qualcosa non quadrava e realizzando che non c’era Desirée ma quel tipo - un bel tipo in realtà - si fermò, si girò e si raddrizzò capendo di doversi presentare.   
\- Buongiorno, sono l’avvocato Rinaldi. - Alan si ricordò le buone maniere e a quel punto, solo lì, notò che chi aveva davanti era un giovane vicino ai trenta, molto elegante e ben tenuto, senza nemmeno un capello fuori posto, di bell’aspetto e soprattutto con due occhi incredibilmente azzurri.   
Il giovane si raddrizzò illuminandosi, fece un passo avanti e cancellò in un attimo la sua aria persa che per un momento aveva avuto.   
Gli andò davanti con la mano tesa e alla sua presa strinse vigorosamente, poi con un sorriso smagliante e convincente si presentò:   
\- Buongiorno, sono Eric Gastaldo, il tirocinante. - Alan in un attimo realizzò che avrebbe lavorato gomito a gomito con lui per oltre un anno e si sentì strano, come se improvvisamente non averlo incontrato prima di persona non fosse stata più una splendida idea.   
“Che sciocchezze dici, non lo conosci, piantala di dire certe cose. Perché mai dovrebbe essere un problema se lavori con un giovane di bell’aspetto?”   
Gli altri o le altre tirocinanti passate erano state ovviamente tutti giovani per forza di cose, ma quella era la prima volta che si ritrovava a pensare che quello davanti a sé fosse TROPPO bello.  
Troppo bello?  
Davvero?   
E che problemi ci potevano essere?  
Alan annuì riprendendosi in un attimo, mettendosi su la sua tipica maschera da avvocato mai preso in contropiede e proseguì fingendo una piacevole meraviglia:   
\- Oh finalmente ci incontriamo. Non avevo mai avuto il piacere di persona. -   
\- Sì, infatti. È un vero piacere. Alla fine ce l’abbiamo fatta. -   
“Arrivare dopo il tirocinante. Proprio bravo, Alan. Che bella figura ci fai!”  
Alan aveva la mania di parlare da solo, se aveva qualcuno davanti lo faceva a mente, altrimenti se era solo lo faceva ad alta voce.   
Ogni tanto Desy lo beccava e gli chiedeva se parlasse con lei.  
“Desy!” Si disse fra sé e sé.   
\- Dov’è Desirée? Come sei entrato? Pensavo ci fossero già i clienti... - Per un momento Alan si lasciò andare al suo hobby preferito, fare domande a raffica. In quanto avvocato era la sua natura farne, non magari a raffica, ma per lui era del tutto normale.   
A quella domanda Eric si ricordò della situazione e indicò una delle due porte.   
\- Sono tutti nel suo ufficio, li ha dovuti far accomodare perché la situazione all’ingresso stava degenerando... - Spiegò vago Eric. Alan inarcò un sopracciglio, tratto distintivo. Era uno dei suoi marcatori più frequenti e come lo inarcava lui, pochi ci riuscivano.   
Eric si perse nel suo sopracciglio trattenendo un risolino e capì che doveva spiegarsi meglio.   
Sebbene ad Alan piacesse fare domande a voce, era in grado di farne anche solo con gli occhi e quelle, di norma, erano quelle che ottenevano le risposte migliori.   
Eric notò quanto penetranti e magnetici fossero i suoi occhi castano scuro e per un momento ne rimase catturato. Poi si ricompose e spiegò:   
\- Dunque, sono madre e figlio il cui rapporto pare molto teso, solo che il figlio è ancora minorenne, ma vorrebbe poter scegliere di andare dal padre in Piemonte perché con la madre non va d’accordo. L’affidamento è stato dato a lei comunque e poi come si sa solo a quattordici anni lui eventualmente può scegliere se continuare a stare con lei oppure proseguire dal padre. Però questo bambino di dieci anni è a dir poco esasperato e sembra una situazione davvero insostenibile. La richiesta di assistenza viene dalla donna che ha problemi con l’ex marito, sostiene che gli assegni di mantenimento non siano sufficienti e che ci sono degli arretrati che lui non ha mai fornito. La questione comunque è delicata perché questo ragazzino, Simone, sembra proprio odiare la madre. - Alan rimase impassibile davanti al fiume di parole scaricato con un tempo record di pochi secondi, però registrò tutto fra sé e sé e non fece una piega nonostante pensasse che per i prossimi diciotto mesi sarebbe stato meglio che parlasse di meno.   
\- E Desirée? - Ed alla fine la domanda iniziale non aveva ottenuto risposta.   
Eric se ne rese conto e mascherando il proprio auto insulto per non essere stato efficiente come voleva, rispose alla prima domanda fatta:   
\- Sì, ecco. Ha dovuto farli accomodare perché si stavano insultando, stavano litigando. - Alan rimase in attesa del resto e di nuovo col sopracciglio alzato, gli fece capire di proseguire. - Beh il bambino ha dato alla madre della puttana. Cito testuali urla: ‘Sei una puttana non voglio più stare con te, voglio andare da papà!’ Ecco qua. - Al resto Alan ci arrivò da solo.   
\- Per cui Desirée ha dovuto farli accomodare per calmare i bollenti spiriti. - Poi si fermò provando ad immaginare la scena anche in relazione al silenzio che si sentiva da fuori. - Cosa fa, la maestra severa pronta a bacchettare chiunque respiri? - chiese ironico. Eric a quello spiraglio si rilassò facendo un sorrisino divertito.   
\- Sinceramente non lo so, ma da come non emettono suono o li ha uccisi o li ha domati. Lei la conosce meglio di me, su quale propende? - Alan finalmente rise e lo fece spontaneo e sincero all’idea trasmessagli.   
\- La seconda decisamente. Penso che lei potrebbe domare anche un esercito di pesti di seconda elementare! - Eric ricambiò la risata.   
\- Era proprio come pensavo! - L’idea avuta conoscendo Desirée era effettivamente quella.   
Alan si fece mezzo serio realizzando che in cinque minuti di colloquio con quel ragazzo aveva già mostrato un lato normale di sé evitando quella maschera da avvocato serio che cercava di mantenere in studio. Gli ci erano voluti cinque minuti per fargli fare una battuta e ridere.   
Quel ragazzo aveva sicuramente un dono, a parte la bellezza derivante dai suoi capelli neri perfettamente sistemati e gli occhi azzurri che spiccavano.   
\- Sarà meglio che entro o dovrò trovarmi un’altra segretaria. -   
Eric annuì e rimase indietro, Alan prima di varcare la soglia si girò di nuovo verso di lui e contravvenendo alle sue solite mosse, gli fece un cenno accompagnato da uno sguardo indecifrabile.   
\- Andiamo. - Disse correggendosi rispetto a quanto appena detto sull’entrare da solo.   
Ad Eric suonarono le campane a festa e buttandosi dietro di lui, lo seguì dentro l’ufficio.   
La stanza in questione era tutta in legno scuro pregiato, l’arredamento molto costoso trasudava serietà. Non poteva immaginare diversamente lo studio di un vero avvocato, si disse Eric seguendolo.   
Aveva fatto un po’ i compiti tranne che per l’aspetto. Non aveva trovato foto sue, nessun social, nessuna foto in rete. Così solo ora dava un aspetto all’avvocato civilista quarantenne esperto in diritto di famiglia.   
Un bell’uomo, più che bello molto affascinante e ben tenuto. I quaranta li dimostrava tutti. Forse qualcuno in più. Sguardo magnetico, bocca sottile, aria indecifrabile, capelli castani dal taglio più semplice mai visto. Al contrario dello studio costoso e pregiato, i suoi abiti erano molto normali, anzi, un po’ vecchiotti in realtà. Come il suo taglio di capelli anonimo.  
Nonostante questo, apprezzò il fisico asciutto e longilineo di un uomo che aveva l’aria di uno a cui piaceva camminare. Probabilmente la sola attività fisica che si concedeva. Niente a che fare con lui che se non faceva un po’ di palestra almeno tre volte a settimane, non si sentiva a posto.   
“Per non parlare dei nostri stili. Sembro più avvocato io di lui ad un primo sguardo.”  
Elegante, aggiornato, moderno uno, semplice, antico e anonimo l’altro.   
“Eppure con la capacità di penetrare ed ottenere in poco tutto ciò che desidera.”  
Quella fu la sua impressione su Alan Rinaldi.   
  
Quando entrarono, videro al di qua della scrivania sulle due poltroncine in pelle nera tonde, una donna ed un bambino. Erano di spalle rispetto a loro appena entrati.   
Dall’altra parte, al posto dell’avvocato, sedeva una ragazza sopra i trent’anni, corporatura nella norma, gomiti appoggiati sulla scrivania, schiena dritta, un completo molto semplice la cui maglia era rossa, capelli castano ambra che ricadevano lisci sulle spalle, anche il suo taglio di capelli era semplice, scalato, ma molto comune. Un viso interessante anche se non perfetto.   
Gli occhi verdi severi si spostarono dai due ospiti a loro e quando li videro ebbero un guizzo. Con movimenti pacati e molto lenti, la donna si alzò.   
\- Ecco l’avvocato è arrivato. Vi lascio nelle sue mani. - Disse con una pazienza che Alan sapeva essere solo apparente.   
Desirée sfilò di lato facendosi seguire dalla donna e dal bambino che si girarono a guardare i due appena entrati.   
La segretaria andò dritta da Alan, si fermò, lo guardò penetrante e poi con un semplice:   
\- Benarrivato avvocato. - Gli fece capire quanto seccata fosse dal suo ritardo e quanto glielo avrebbe fatto pagare, specie perché di nuovo le aveva fatto fare le sue veci. Non solo con il tirocinante, ma anche con quei clienti. Come ogni volta, d’altronde.   
Alan sorrise cordiale fingendo che non l’avesse appena rimproverato con la forza del pensiero, poi la lasciò uscire sicuramente più felice che mai. Si scambiò un’occhiata complice con Eric che sebbene fosse appena arrivato sembrava aver già afferrato tutta la situazione in un attimo.   
“Adesso mettiamo alla prova la sua capacità di adattamento. Se ho percepito bene, ne ha da vendere. Adesso vediamo.”  
Così pensando, si sedette all’unica sedia rimasta nello studio, la propria al di là della scrivania, mentre osservò Eric posizionarsi con classe e senza problemi dietro di lui. Lo sentì appoggiarsi al balcone ampio che aveva alle spalle e in quella che sembrava una posa plastica, si immaginò in un quadro ritratto così. Alan congiunse calmo le mani sotto al mento e con un sorriso paziente, fece un cenno ai due.   
\- Perdonatemi per il ritardo, sono stato trattenuto da questioni di lavoro. - Mentì.   
Eric pensò che lo faceva proprio bene, aveva una capacità di catalizzare l’attenzione con nulla.    
Il momento dopo stavano presentandosi tutti e come se nulla fosse mai  successo, come se Eric non fosse lì da appena un’ora, la consulenza ebbe inizio.  


	2. Un bell'ambiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nel primo abbiamo fatto una presentazione preliminare dei due protagonisti, ora conosciamo meglio l'ambiente in cui lavoreranno, la famosa segretaria-generale, ma, soprattutto, scopriamo il primo approccio fra avvocato e tirocinante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecco il secondo capitolo. Specificando che non sono un avvocato ma ho solo lavorato in uno studio legale come segretaria anni fa ed era inerente ai sinistri, le cose che scrivo che riguardano quello che è il loro mondo 'legale' per me è un po' un salto nel buio, ma ho fatto del mio meglio in merito. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

2\. UN BELL’AMBIENTE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim22.jpg)

  
I due uomini strinsero entrambi la mano alla donna che se ne andò rincuorata e felice del primo colloquio. Il figlio seguì la madre con la coda fra le gambe mentre lanciava uno sguardo disperato e al contempo rabbioso ai due avvocati. Quando passarono davanti alla segretaria che li aveva tenuti in pugno con uno sguardo per quasi un’ora, fecero un cenno ligio per poi andarsene di corsa, quasi spaventati.   
Desirée non li degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo continuando a scrivere al computer.  
\- Davvero l’aiuterai? - Chiese sorpreso Eric ad Alan il quale lo guardò col suo tipico sopracciglio alzato mentre roteava nella poltrona verso di lui. Eric capendo il perché di quello sguardo corse subito ai ripari con faccia tosta ma al tempo stesso stando al suo posto: - Posso darti del tu? Io penso che se dovremo lavorare per oltre un anno... - Alan alla fine emise una sorta di sospiro e fece un cenno col capo dandogli una sorta di implicito permesso.   
\- Signor Gastaldo... - Disse Alan senza alzarsi.   
\- Per favore, Eric. - Fece spigliato e sicuro di sé il giovane con molta padronanza.   
\- Eric. La richiesta viene da parte della donna, non del figlio. Oltretutto la richiesta è legittima, l’ex marito deve corrisponderle per forza gli assegni arretrati e può ottenerli in diverse formule, solitamente in questi casi si stabilisce un aumento della cifra mensile che corrisponderà da qui in poi fino a raggiungere il complessivo della somma arretrata. - Alan con estrema pazienza tornò a spiegare quanto appena detto, consapevole che Eric sapeva già quelle cose.   
\- Ma certo è ovvio, solo che il figlio ha detto che quei soldi lei li usa per i fatti suoi, non per lui. A lui dà a malapena l’indispensabile... lei vuole più soldi per poter lavorare di meno e mangiarseli... insomma, l’ha chiamata... -   
\- So bene come l’ha chiamata, ma non spetta a noi decidere. Noi non sappiamo nulla della loro vita, il ragazzo non è nemmeno un adolescente ancora, ingigantiscono sempre dei fatti del tutto normali che per capricci non gli garbano. Se dovessi dare retta a tutti i bambini che si lamentano... - Eric si alzò indispettito dal balcone scuotendo la testa ed interrompendolo:  
\- E ce n’è almeno uno ogni tanto che ascolti? - Prima di farlo rispondere se ne andò consapevole che come primo approccio non era stato decisamente dei migliori, per non dire pessimo.   
Andandosene dal suo studio, passò per la segreteria davanti ad una Desirée che non aveva sentito la discussione e che lo ignorò completamente. Eric fece per andare in quello che gli era stato indicato come il suo ufficio, una stanza che si affacciava insieme alle altre alla postazione centrale di Desirée.   
Ingresso, bagno, ufficio del tirocinante e quello dell’avvocato. Come se lì dovesse avere tutto sotto controllo e chiunque dovesse per forza passare da lei.   
Desirée non si mosse e continuò a pigiare i tasti sul computer leggendo contemporaneamente la lettera che stava trascrivendo.   
  
Eric nel suo ufficio ripensò alla sua reazione, non professionale e non delle migliori e se ne pentì subito. Non della propria posizione a favore del bambino, ma per la risposta stizzita verso il suo superiore, ora poteva essersi scavato la fossa da solo.  
Si strofinò il viso stordito. Di solito non era così impulsivo, anzi. Riusciva a gestire bene i nervi, si vantava di questo, però in quel momento aveva sentito come un moto di delusione davanti alla reazione insensibile di quell’uomo che aveva sperato aver scelto bene per la propria formazione.   
Era stata una reazione spontanea.   
Quando sentì bussare alla porta, Eric saltò sulla poltrona e ricomponendosi invitò ad entrare.   
Vide Alan, l’avvocato, farsi avanti con una tazzina di caffè su un piattino, una bustina di zucchero e uno stecchino di plastica. Una ne aveva per sé.   
\- Pensavo ti andasse un caffè. -   
Eric, profondamente stupito della sua reazione, accettò smarrito il gesto evitando di dire che invece preferiva il thè altrimenti avrebbe avuto mal di stomaco tutto il giorno.   
Così accettò.   
\- Certamente, grazie mille. - Si alzò ritrovandosi subito seduto con lui alla sua nuova scrivania meno pregiata dell’altra. Un computer chiuso, dei cassetti con degli archivi che lo aspettavano.   
Eric esitò prendendo il bicchierino di cartone ed inghiottì a vuoto, poi trovò il coraggio fissandolo negli occhi, facendosi coraggio.   
\- Chiedo scusa per la mia reazione irrispettosa. Ho iniziato col piede sbagliato. - Disse infine rendendosi conto che dopotutto quell’uomo non poteva essere così male se invece di ignorarlo o riempirlo di compiti crudeli veniva a portargli un caffè di persona e berlo con lui.   
Alan sorrise gentile.   
\- Hai avuto la stessa identica reazione che ho avuto io la prima volta quando ero tirocinante. Solo che io l’ho ingoiata e non l’ho detta. - Eric rimase senza parole, spiazzato da quella rivelazione ancor più inaspettata. Alan accentuò il sorriso.   
\- A volte le apparenze ingannano, avrai tempo per capire come funziona questo settore. Lavorare nel diritto di famiglia non è facile come sembra. A volte ti ritroverai davanti a casi da sit-com, altre saranno casi davvero difficili da digerire. A volte riusciamo a fare qualcosa di buono, altre solo il nostro dovere. - Eric capendo l’antifona abbassò lo sguardo rigirandosi il bicchierino fra le mani.   
\- Sì ma... ma non dovremmo avere un codice? Non so, accettare solo certi tipi di casi... so che molti rifiutano i casi che non sono sicuri di vincere o... o i clienti colpevoli in ogni caso di qualcosa... - Eric sapeva che c’erano gli avvocati senza scrupoli, freddi e senza Dio. Aveva cercato molto prima di rivolgersi a lui nella speranza di aver trovato uno che invece, un Dio, ce l’avesse. Scoprire che forse non era vero l’aveva fortemente deluso.   
Sentendo il suo silenzio, sollevò lo sguardo. Alan sorrideva ancora paziente in attesa di essere guardato. Quando lo fece coi suoi occhi azzurri splendidi, gli rispose pacato senza perdere la calma:   
\- Il mio codice è riuscire a guardarmi allo specchio ogni giorno. - Sebbene fosse una cosa che odiasse fare perché non era un grande stimatore della propria immagine, intendeva dire che voleva avere la coscienza a posto.   
\- E come fai se aiuti la parte sbagliata? Voglio dire, non hai mai il dubbio di aiutare la parte sbagliata? - Chiese rendendosi conto che forse stava avendo uno di quei dialoghi che normalmente si hanno a metà anno e non al primo giorno.   
Alan non sembrava turbato da quelle domande, del resto era anche la prima volta che si incontravano ed era normale che il giovane avesse certe curiosità.  
Si ricordava com’era uscire dalla facoltà pieno di ideali. Sempre che ne avessi, poi.   
Ma era felice che quel ragazzo ne avesse.   
\- Certo che ce li ho, non abbiamo una sfera di cristallo. Abbiamo l’esperienza e l’istinto, molti fattori ci aiutano a capire chi abbiamo davanti e a scegliere se accettare un caso o meno. Però noi abbiamo un ruolo specifico, Eric. Noi siamo avvocati. Non siamo Dio, un loro parente o chissà chi. Non possiamo infilarci nelle loro vite e cambiarle con la presunzione di fare chissà cosa. Noi siamo chiamati ad aiutare delle persone ad ottenere determinate cose giuste secondo la legge. Tutto lì. Non cercano uno psicologo, un prete od un poliziotto. Cercano un avvocato. Se non pensi che sia moralmente giusto che ottengano quello che chiedono che però è legalmente giusto, ricordati che non sei nessuno per giudicare la vita di qualcuno. - Lo vide poco convinto, si mordeva il labbro evitando di bere il caffè, come se quello andasse bene ma ancora non del tutto. Così Alan decise di aggiungere indulgente un altra cosa.  
\- Ti sei chiesto se la madre è così come l’abbiamo vista, che tipo è un padre che non corrisponde gli assegni per il figlio nei primi anni conseguenti alla separazione? Gli anni più delicati per una donna e suo figlio che iniziano una nuova vita indipendente, sicuramente più difficile di prima? - Silenzio. Eric si rese conto di aver visto solo un punto di vista parziale e di non aver considerato l’insieme.   
\- Non ci ho pensato. - Alan così concluse contento d’avergli fatto capire il concetto:   
\- La cosa più importante è guardare il quadro nell’insieme il più possibile ed anche se magari non hai tutte le immagini ma solo alcune, comunque è tuo compito completare le parti mancanti con ciò che è probabile. Non guardare solo un singolo elemento. È l’insieme che ti dà le risposte. -   
Eric, rincuorato e convinto di quei concetti, finalmente tornò al suo splendido sorriso che coinvolgeva tutto il bellissimo viso dai lineamenti perfetti. Alan rimase spiazzato e paralizzato, ma sorrise di rimando contento d’aver chiarito un inizio che poteva influire totalmente su tutto il resto dell’anno.   
Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, non era nella sua indole avere brutti rapporti con chi lo circondava. Era capitato ovviamente, ma tendeva ad ignorare se non gli piaceva qualcuno e comunque non era bello, preferiva l’altra via.   
Aveva percepito qualcosa di positivo in quel ragazzo e gli era dispiaciuto poi impostare successivamente la collaborazione su un brutto piano.   
I casi erano complicati, anche quelli semplici erano complicati. Perché lo erano le persone e niente e nessuno era mai come sembrava in apparenza.  
Anche quella donna che aveva dato una pessima impressione, probabilmente era forse un po’ egoista e frivola, ma non una cattiva persona. O forse lo era, ma in ogni caso il meglio che quel bambino potesse avere.  
O così voleva sperare.  
Il sistema non era perfetto, ma se il padre fosse stato meglio della madre, quegli assegni nei primi anni non li avrebbe evitati e questo era un fatto inconfutabile. Perciò per quanto opinabile, la madre restava comunque un’opzione migliore.   
  
Alan uscì felice dall’ufficio del tirocinante e con un bel sorriso stampato sul viso. Per lui avere un bell’ambiente di lavoro era tutto, visto che passava gran parte del suo tempo lì.   
Guardò Desirée ancora intenta a scrivere al computer ignorando chiunque gli passasse davanti ed Alan fece un’aria comica rendendosi conto che nel caso della ragazza, ambiente sereno significava che tutto fosse in ordine e perfetto e che le permettessero di svolgere pienamente il suo lavoro.   
La ragazza senza fermarsi dal trascrivere leggendo dal lato della tastiera, perciò senza guardare monitor o mani, gli ricordò il prossimo impegno della mattina che corrispondeva ad una telefonata sempre di lavoro.  
Alan abituato alla sua efficienza ringraziò avviandosi allo studio, dicendole più tardi di aprire una cartella per la nuova cliente ed inserire tutti i dati e scrivere una lettera all’avvocato del marito.   
\- Sai cosa scriverci, vero? È il tipico caso di assegni mancanti. I dettagli sono nella mia scrivania, quando vuoi vieni a prenderli. Anzi no, dillo ad Eric di occuparsi del caso. - Desirée senza smettere di fare il proprio lavoro, chiese piatta:   
\- Eric? -   
\- Il tirocinante. Sai... chiamarlo tirocinante per diciotto mesi non è il massimo. - Desirée non rispose ed Alan andò nel proprio ufficio ridendo da solo.   
\- Multitasking! - A volte la riempiva di cose contemporaneamente di proposito per verificare la sua efficienza fin dove arrivava, se c’era un limite alle cose che sapeva fare insieme, ma non l’aveva ancora trovato.  
  
Eric stava esplorando gli anfratti del suo primo ufficio di lavoro, quando Desirée fece un TOC entrando subito senza aspettare il suo permesso. Eric riemerse dall’armadio sorpreso sentendosi come colto in flagrante.   
“E non si aspetta il permesso?” Glielo voleva dire ma quando vide che Desirée entrava spedita senza nemmeno far caso a cosa lui stesse facendo, capì che era abituata così ed ebbe comunque la sensazione di non poterci fare molto.   
La ragazza dall’abbigliamento semplice ed ordinato teneva in mano un fascicolo aperto che gli mise sulla scrivania parlando sbrigativa:   
\- L’avvocato vuole che ti occupi tu della pratica Vissio. - Vissio era il cognome della donna con cui avevano avuto il colloquio prima. Eric si raddrizzò e si compose sedendosi alla sua sedia, cercando di ritrovare contegno e fare come lei, fingendo indifferenza.   
\- Va bene. - Disse lui in attesa di altre indicazioni. Lei convinta che lui sapesse come fare si voltò e fece per andarsene e a quel punto lui si protese verso di lei appoggiandosi con un filo di allarme: - Ehm... qualche dettaglio in più? - La segretaria si fermò e sospirò impercettibilmente impaziente, poi si girò lanciandogli uno sguardo piuttosto severo.   
\- Sapevo che non ti aveva spiegato nulla. Lui fa sempre così. Lascia che faccia tutto io. Quando mi pagherà il giusto per tutto quel che faccio sarà sempre troppo tardi. - E brontolando tornò da lui, fece il giro della scrivania, si mise dietro di lui, infilò il braccio a lato, prese il mouse e iniziò a trafficare sul computer.   
\- Questa cartella chiamata ‘pratiche’ ha sottocartelle a seconda della tipologia di richieste. Al suo interno ci sono ulteriori cartelle per ogni cliente, con tutte le lettere e le documentazioni che li riguardano. Quando devi fare qualcosa per qualcuno, vai qua e cerchi chi ti serve e ci lavori. Oppure quando devi salvare dei documenti, salvali nel posto giusto. Se inserisci una pratica di un tipo in un altro è un problema, fai perdere un sacco di tempo a chi poi successivamente si servirà di quella pratica, perciò metti tutto nel posto corretto e non ci saranno problemi. - Il tono era davvero pignolo ed irritato, indice che l’avvocato sicuramente non era in grado di capire questo sistema a cui lei evidentemente teneva perché probabilmente l’aveva creato da sola.   
\- Che tipologie di pratiche ci sono? - Chiese lui cercando di fare conversazione e contemporaneamente imparare cose utili.   
\- Leggitele, sono tutte qua. E poi dovresti saperlo da solo quali tipologie di pratiche ci sono nel diritto di famiglia. - Silenzio. Eric inghiottì a vuoto.  
“Ok non è una chiacchierona. Ma l’avevo capito nei precedenti colloqui!” Si disse Eric decidendo di non metterla più alla prova.   
“Se le salvo un cliente nella tipologia sbagliata potrebbe uccidermi senza battere ciglio.”  
Pensò divertito fra sé e sé capendo il tipo che aveva davanti.   
\- Comunque, quando apri un documento nuovo vedrai che ti chiede quale modello ti serve. A quel punto scegli a seconda del genere di lettera o di cosa devi fare, sono tutte elencate e titolate. - Desirée si fermò stringendo impaziente le labbra sperando che fosse sufficiente, ma dall’aria smarrita di Eric capì che doveva approfondire ulteriormente e senza trattenere un sospiro insofferente che normalmente una segretaria doveva evitare davanti ai propri superiori, continuò. - Non so, una lettera di sollecitazione piuttosto che una preliminare come quella che devi fare ora o... - Ma capendo che la questione si faceva troppo complessa rispetto a tutto quello che aveva da fare, Desirée lo fece davanti a lui preparandogli il documento che avrebbe dovuto fare. - Senti, i nostri tre computer sono collegati, quando io faccio qualcosa la visualizzi anche tu. Quando devi fare qualcosa e non hai idea di come crearlo o trovarlo, me lo dici ed io ti faccio trovare il modello nella cartella giusta, così tu devi solo aprire e scrivere. Ok? - Eric felice di quella soluzione si rianimò annuendo energico, vedendo mentre faceva quello che diceva.   
\- Sei molto brava! -   
\- E tu poco sveglio. Spero migliorerai! - Sentendoglielo dire ci rimase molto male, troppo per chiedersi se doveva rimproverarla o no, ma da come aveva domato le bestie di prima immaginava che non fosse una a cui ribattere qualcosa.   
\- Su questo modello ora tu inserisci i dati della signora Vissio, dell’ex marito e del suo avvocato. In quella cartella ci sono tutte le informazioni che ti servono per scrivere. Devi fare un calcolo di quelli che sono gli arretrati e fare una proposta accettabile. Ti ha detto qualcosa prima l’avvocato o devo fare io anche questo? - Chiese seccata e polemica. Eric voleva capire che rapporto i due avessero, sembravano una coppia sposata da molti anni. Oppure due che non si sopportavano, ma da come si comportava lui sembravano più sposati, lei aveva probabilmente intorno ai trentacinque anni, lui sui quaranta. Ci poteva stare. Cercò fedi alla mano ma non trovò nessun gioiello e a quel punto intravvide un tatuaggio spuntare da sotto la manica della maglia. Eric si incuriosì. Non era tipa da tatuaggi ma magari da adolescente qualche sciocchezza la fanno tutti.   
\- Sì sì mi ha spiegato la proposta che faremo, dobbiamo... - Ma a questo lei si sollevò e se ne andò senza sentire di cosa si trattava.   
\- Ottimo. - Disse per nulla interessata ai particolari di quella pratica. Prima che lui potesse respirare, era di nuovo solo nel suo ufficio. Eric arricciò contrariato le labbra.   
\- Non capisco se la trovo divertente o irritante! -   
\- La troverai divertente fra un po’, vedrai! - La risata accompagnò la frase dell’avvocato che fece saltare Eric sul posto, giratosi a guardare la provenienza della voce si rese conto che veniva dall’interfono sul telefono, la lucina rossa lampeggiava indicando che era in funzione. - Hai lasciato acceso l’interfono, ho sentito senza volere la vostra non conversazione! - Disse divertito Alan. Eric perplesso fissò il telefono imbarazzato indeciso su come sentirsi, poi decise di cogliere al volo l’occasione per fare fronte comune contro quella donna che sembrava un generale, al contrario dell’avvocato che sembrava solo un soldato semplice.   
\- Come è possibile che comandi lei, qua? - Alan continuò ridendo molto più aperto ed amichevole di quel che era sembrato all’inizio e comunque di quello che solitamente gli avvocati dovevano sembrare:   
\- Imparerai che sono sempre le segretarie a comandare. Quelle in gamba. Ci sono anche quelle frivole ma un vero studio non prenderà mai una segretaria così perché altrimenti andrebbe in fallimento. Gli studi legali vanno avanti grazie alle segretarie. - Eric aveva capito che ad Alan piaceva avere un complice con cui far fronte, così felice di avere un sostegno proprio in lui, che era la figura che ovviamente gli interessava di più, decise di proseguire su quella strada simpatica e spigliata.   
\- Dici che mi piacerà un giorno? - Chiese scettico, ridacchiando mentre faceva quella conversazione con lui senza averlo davanti.   
\- Ne sono certo. Vedrai. - Ma su questo fu misterioso e ad Eric tornò la curiosità sul loro rapporto. Erano una coppia? Potevano sembrarlo dopotutto. Gli sarebbe dispiaciuto anche se era sciocco dispiacersi per una cosa simile. Alan Rinaldi era il suo capo, non doveva di certo diventare altro. Magari un collega, uno con cui lavorare serenamente, ma niente di più. Che fosse etero, gay, sposato o single non gli doveva interessare.   
\- Sai, sembrate sposati, avete una dinamica che... - A quello la risata di Alan risuonò nell’interfono ed Eric sorrise radioso capendo che non erano una coppia.   
\- Penso che se fossimo una coppia, dopo che passiamo tutto il giorno insieme a lavoro, finiremmo presto sulle pagine di cronaca nera. - Con questo Eric si sentì al settimo cielo, dandosi immediatamente dell’idiota.   
Che lui fosse libero non doveva contare nulla.   
“E poi può essere comunque sposato od occupato. E poi può non essere gay. Smettila.”   
Ovviamente dirselo non fu molto utile. 


	3. Nel loro mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci infiliamo nelle loro vite private per conoscere chi sono fuori dal lavoro e con chi hanno a che fare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paolo e Laura sono i rispettivi migliori amici, con questo capitolo il lavoro di conoscenza si conclude e nel prossimo inizia la storia vera e propria. Ho inserito questi due personaggi su richiesta di Monetina91, infatti mi ha fornito lui alcuni dettagli come l'aspetto e altri particolari su di loro. Così ho pensato di fare un capitolo apposta per loro. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

3\. NEL LORO MONDO

[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/paolo.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/laura.jpg)

  
Alan rientrò dall’unica attività fisica giornaliera che si concedeva, la passeggiata col cane.   
In quanto unica visto che per il resto gli faceva fare i bisogni nel micro giardino interno, si concedeva un’ora e lo portava sempre fuori città, in qualche posto dove si potesse far camminare per bene il cane.   
Le giornate dove era troppo pieno di lavoro ovviamente aveva il piano di riserva che consisteva nel suo caro amico Paolo.  
Paolo era lo zio di Shin, i due si amavano ed era il solo a cui affidava il suo prezioso figliolo. Fra le altre cose Paolo aveva un labrador color miele, avevano preso i due animali nello stesso periodo perciò erano cresciuti insieme e si adoravano anche loro.   
Quel giorno grazie anche all’arrivo del tirocinante era riuscito ad andare via ad un orario decente, così aveva fatto fare un giro lungo a Shin.   
\- Cosa ti costava dirmi che andavi a fare un giro lungo? - La voce polemica di Paolo proveniente dal proprio divano fece prendere un mezzo infarto ad Alan che fece cadere il telefono, il quale fortunatamente possedeva una buona copertina che gli impedì di rompersi.   
Paolo aveva le chiavi di casa sua ed entrava liberamente, appena realizzato che era dentro si sentì investire da un bisonte che lo spiaccicò contro la porta appena chiusa.  
Mela, il labrador di Paolo, l’aveva salutato ed ora i due cani stavano facendo la sceneggiata fra di loro con ululati e pigolii rumorosi, mentre si saltavano addosso a vicenda.  
Shin andò brevemente dallo zio seduto sul divano che si fece leccare tutta la faccia in stile lampo, poi tornò da Mela e nel giro di poco i due erano persi in un altro mondo, in una delle loro stanze preferite perché piene di giochi.   
Alan non si era mai sposato e non aveva mai avuto una famiglia, perciò i cani erano sempre stati la sua vita. Shin aveva cinque anni, prima aveva avuto altri cani, sempre meticci perché riteneva inaccettabile pagare un sacco di soldi per un cane che in più di altri cani meticci aveva solo la razza.   
Paolo era diverso. Paolo aveva un lavoro normale e non era benestante, perciò non poteva permettersi cani di razza, ma spendeva come un matto per avere cose di marca. Fossero animate o no.   
Aveva le sue fisse, i due erano scambiati nel senso che Alan, l’avvocato ricco, avrebbe potuto essere quello spendaccione fissato con cose di marca, invece al massimo aveva speso una fortuna per farsi l’impianto ecosostenibile in tutta la casa e prendersi la macchina elettrica che comunque usava pochissimo.   
Non aveva un vestito alla moda e firmato e niente di ciò che comprava lo era.   
Paolo si alzò ed andò a salutare Alan con due baci sulle guance come se facesse lui gli onori di casa.   
L’amico si presentava con un bel sorriso ed un aspetto piacevole e curato, un taglio di capelli corto che gli stavano bene, biondo, occhi azzurri, affascinante, fisico asciutto.   
Tutto al posto giusto, tutto perfetto e si conoscevano da una vita.   
Solo una cosa non era come forse avrebbe dovuto essere, ma certe cose non sono mai come devono essere.   
\- Pensavo di cucinare! - Disse Paolo allegramente dimenticandosi subito dell’affronto della passeggiata mancata.   
\- Mi chiedo perché non ti metti a fare il cuoco di mestiere... - Chiese Alan aprendosi i bottoni della camicia e i polsini, mentre si arrotolava le maniche lo vide iniziare a prepararsi verso la sua cucina come se fosse propria.   
\- Perché adoro cucinare per gli amici ma non per gli sconosciuti! -   
Alan rise scuotendo il capo, poi tirò fuori due calici di vino e versò il rosso di una cantina molto pregiata. L’unico vizio che si concedeva era il buon vino, un bicchiere alla sera, meglio se bevuto in compagnia. Niente altro.   
Tirò fuori olive e formaggio, tutte cose di qualità prese in latteria, ed iniziarono così il loro rito preferito.   
L’aperitivo.   
Paolo si occupò di recuperare i taralli, fatti in panificio anche quelli.   
La vita era abbastanza frenetica e vuota da sola, meglio riempirla del buono che la terra offriva.   
Era un po’ il loro motto.   
\- Allora come è andata? - Chiese Paolo iniziando a tirare fuori ingredienti e padelle per una cena che ovviamente non poteva essere semplice e veloce se la faceva lui.   
Alan lo guardò mentre si muoveva a suo agio nella propria cucina, ma la cosa era così tipica che non la considerò nemmeno buffa.   
I due passavano tutte le sere in compagnia in qualche modo, ma non vivevano insieme perché rischiavano di rovinare una bella amicizia iniziata in modo un po’ anomalo, forse.   
Paolo aveva un carattere particolare, ma non era forse quello quanto il fatto che fosse lui a non sentirsela di vivere a stretto contatto con Alan visto che la prima volta che era uscito con lui ci aveva provato ed era stato respinto.   
Poi erano rimasti amici e ora erano quasi inseparabili, ma Paolo aveva paura di perdere il controllo vivendoci insieme.   
Alan l’aveva respinto una volta, non poteva sopportare una seconda anche se nel frattempo erano passati un sacco di anni e molta acqua sotto i ponti.   
\- È arrivato il nuovo tirocinante. Ventisei anni, molto piacevole. - Con questo Paolo lo guardò incuriosito.   
\- Foto? - Alan rise alla sua domanda su cui avrebbe scommesso.   
\- Non ne ho, cercalo su facebook! - Così Paolo lasciò stare la cena correndo a prendere il telefono per cercare uno sconosciuto definito dopo un giorno ‘piacevole’ dal suo amico. - Si chiama Eric Gastaldo. - Paolo cercò così il suo nome fino a trovare quello giusto grazie anche al suo aiuto, insieme finirono per guardare le foto che si vedevano del suo profilo e mentre scorrevano insieme un’immagine più bella dell’altra, Paolo fischiò:   
\- Però! Piacevole è riduttivo! Non è che ti serve un secondo tirocinante? Anche uno schiavo va bene, sono disposto pure a diventare il segretario della segretaria, sebbene con Desy sarebbe complicato ma... - Alan scoppiò a ridere.   
\- Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto! -   
\- Come fa a non piacere? Certo abbiamo una certa differenza d’età, ma posso sopperire a tutto! -   
Paolo continuò ad apprezzare fermandosi poi su una foto particolare, con un costume abbastanza aderente a pantaloncino color viola, degli occhiali alla moda di quelli non proprio scuri ma che facevano stile.   
\- DIN DIN DIN! - Fece improvvisamente guardando quella foto in particolare dove si vedeva un fisico davvero invidiabile di chi faceva evidentemente palestra, non aveva un pelo sul corpo e la posa era per dimostrare quanto splendida fosse ogni parte di sé.   
Alan lo guardò perplesso con il suo famoso sopracciglio alzato.   
\- Ti è venuto duro così d’improvviso? - Paolo rise.   
\- Tesoro, è gay. - Disse scimmiottando una parlata femminile di proposito.   
Alan scoppiò a ridere.   
\- Sì certo, con te sono tutti gay! - Paolo sospirò spazientito e andò avanti nelle altre foto dove pure da vestito in borghese effettivamente si notava un certo atteggiamento nella scelta degli accessori e soprattutto delle pose.   
\- Trasuda gayezza, Al! - Insistette marcando sulle parole e allargando il dettaglio della mano appoggiata sul fianco in un certo modo.   
\- È solo uno che gli piace curarsi ed avere stile. -   
\- Stile gay. - Alan sospirò e scosse la testa.  
\- E va bene, provaci allora così magari è la volta buona che trovi l’uomo della tua vita! - Paolo aveva molti partner ma quando le cose si facevano serie, si boicottava e finiva per lasciare o farsi lasciare.   
Alan pensava che lo facesse perché in realtà fosse ancora innamorato di lui nonostante avessero chiarito da anni, però non poteva dirlo anche perché sembrava troppo presuntuoso persino pensarlo.   
\- Beh, diciamo che capiterò nel tuo studio più di una volta così, passando di lì per caso! - Alan rise e lo spinse ai fornelli intimandolo di sbrigarsi che aveva fame. Paolo si mise sotto con la cucina tessendo ancora le lodi di quello splendore e mentre lo faceva Alan iniziò a sentire del fastidio non ben identificato.   
\- Ma ci immagini insieme? Che dici pensi che potrebbe funzionare con uno così giovane? - Alan senza rifletterci, cosa che di solito faceva molto bene, rispose di getto.   
\- Se non dura con coetanei, figurati con uno così giovane! - Poi rendendosi conto dell’acidità della risposta, si affrettò a correggersi: - Ma magari è proprio quello che ti ci vuole, una ventata di aria fresca, no? - Paolo per un momento si era sorpreso della risposta poco da lui, poi però si era fatto distrarre dalla battuta ed aveva ripreso a fantasticare su Eric.   
Alan tornò al proprio istintivo rifiuto di loro insieme identificandolo in un istante.   
Per lavoro era abituato a tradurre le proprie sensazioni al volo, per evitare di perdersi qualche importante indizio che il suo cervello captava.   
Non poteva permettersi di riflettere troppo su certe informazioni.   
“Il fastidio è per Eric, non Paolo. Perché Paolo ha un partner diverso a notte e se volessi provare quella strada anche io, so bene che in lui avrei un ottimo sostegno, anzi avrei una cavia molto volontaria!”  
Rise fra sé e sé a questo pensiero.   
No, si disse Alan pacato. Era stata una sensazione molto specifica. Non su Paolo, su Eric.   
“Comunque sia non ha importanza, io non sono così. Non significa nulla tutto questo.”  
Detto questo, mise tutto via con una notevole abilità.   
  
  
Alan, steso sul divano con Shin appallottolato vicino, la mano pigramente appoggiata sopra, continuava a guardare da solo il profilo di Eric. Ovviamente non essendo suo amico non vedeva tutto, poi si ricordò del profilo Istagram che a meno che non fosse privato, era visibile a tutti.   
Ricordando le istruzioni di Paolo riuscì a trovarlo. Paolo era molto più tecnologico ed aggiornato di lui, usava tutti i social.   
Non si fece domande sul motivo per cui cercava più materiale su quel ragazzo, forse perché gli era piaciuto istintivamente, si era trovato subito bene con lui, immediatamente aveva tolto la tipica barriera fra lui e i tirocinanti che normalmente cercava di mantenere per qualche mese. A volte non gli piacevano nemmeno mai, i tirocinanti. Non che poi ne usufruisse da molto visto che per poter averli bisognava avere un certo numero di anni di attività, però da quando ne aveva, quell’Eric aveva avuto l’impatto migliore e guarda caso pareva essere proprio gay.  
Pareva.   
“Solitamente Paolo non sbaglia, ha un radar che non so come fa. Io sono bravo ad inquadrare la gente per via del mio lavoro, ma non mi soffermo sui dettagli come la sessualità o cose così. Non mi interessa. Voglio dire, su alcuni è evidente, su altri no. Paolo ad esempio in un primo impatto non sembra molto gay ma se approfondisci e lo vedi ogni giorno vengono fuori degli atteggiamenti. Eric non saprei, non è che l’ho guardato per capire se è gay, mi starebbe bene in ogni caso.”  
Eppure ora stava cercando altre foto per capire se lo fosse.  
“E se anche lo fosse?” Si chiese poi trovando il suo profilo ed aprendolo.   
Prima di rispondersi iniziò a guardare le molte foto del ragazzo che sorrideva sempre, alcune erano in posa tattica, magari per mostrare un outfit che gli piaceva o i progressi del suo splendido fisico. Probabilmente era molto vanitoso, si faceva tanti selfie.   
“Beh può permetterselo. Oltre che bello è fotogenico!”  
Dopo di questo si sentì stupido per quello che stava facendo, che non aveva mai fatto con altri, tuttavia rimase colpito dalla bellezza che trasudava in quel ragazzo.   
Alla fine si fermò su una dove abbracciava e coccolava beato un bambino, con sotto scritto l’hashtag ‘nipote’.   
Alan sorrise spontaneo. Era probabilmente la foto più bella.   
Fra i vari selfie in posa, notò alcune con degli amici, in tutte c’era sempre un ragazzo al suo fianco con cui sembrava esserci più alchimia. Dalle foto di gruppo si può notare una cosa simile, specie se sono scatti spontanei, perché quella persona ha più intesa con te, ti guarda e ti fa ridere.  
Alan notò che per alcuni mesi era stato ricorrente questo ragazzo al suo fianco, ma non aveva comunque trovato una minima traccia di indizio sulla sua sessualità. Non c’erano certi cartelli e nemmeno baci o mani intrecciate.   
Se Eric era gay era in grado di tenerlo privato ed era una cosa che andava in suo favore.   
“Ed intanto ho passato tutta la sera a guardare foto sue. Sono uno stalker, non un avvocato!”  
Prendendosi in giro si alzò dal divano facendo fare l’ultima pipì al suo cane che zampettò felice nel giardino. Non era niente, si disse ancora. Assolutamente niente.   
  
  
\- Ma come è possibile che non abbia uno straccio di profilo! - La voce squillante ed assordante di Laura raggiunse dei decibel irragionevoli, ma Eric rispose con una risata allargando le braccia mentre si metteva comodo sullo sgabello al bancone del bar.   
\- Andiamo, che me ne faccio di un ‘quaranta, affascinante, vintage. Migliorabile!’ - La donna imitò la voce maschile dell’amico nel dire quelle cose e fece ridere ancora di più l’amico in questione.   
\- Te lo devi far bastare perché non ho altro da dire. -   
\- Fagli delle foto! - Esclamò lei. Eric sospirò sbattendo esasperato la fronte sul piano del bar, al di là la donna non intendeva tornare al lavoro senza ottenere una risposta positiva.   
\- Non farò lo stalker del mio nuovo capo. Lavoreremo per più di un anno. Se mi becca sai che figura ci faccio? - Laura fece il broncio aggrottata.   
\- Senti, non puoi venire mentre lavoro... - Eric rise. - Beh a modo mio lavoro! - Si riferiva al fatto che lui la prendeva sempre in giro perché faceva di tutto all’infuori della barista nonostante il bar l’avesse lei in gestione. - e dirmi che hai incontrato l’uomo della mia vita... e non darmi nemmeno una foto! Andiamo! -   
Laura aveva 35 anni e gestiva il bar dove Eric faceva tappa almeno una volta al giorno, come se non bastasse vivevano insieme.   
Quando non ci veniva, lei si offendeva e avere Laura offesa era meglio evitarlo.   
\- È molto gentile. - Continuò Eric cercando di darle qualche indizio in più. - E paziente. Con te ci vuole molta pazienza. È comprensivo e al tempo stesso pragmatico. - Laura rimase colpita nel sentirlo parlare di questo nuovo capo.   
\- Insomma ti ha colpito un sacco. Sicuro che sia un fidanzato per me e non per te? - Eric rise di gusto, aveva una delle risate più belle del locale, quando rideva qualcuno si girava sempre a guardarlo.   
\- No non penso sia gay, non sembra. -   
\- È un avvocato, non può sembrare niente se non quello. Però sicuramente è un sacco di altre cose! - Insistette lei notando che da come ne parlava, questo Alan Rinaldi doveva esserle piaciuto molto.   
\- Diciamo che per essere un avvocato capo sono stato molto fortunato, però un giorno solo cosa vuoi, è presto per dire qualunque cosa. L’impatto è stato ottimo. Cercherò di portarlo qua dopo qualche giornata impegnativa e così lo conoscerai. -   
\- Beh potrei passare io e chiedere una consulenza! - Esclamò Laura animandosi. Eric sbiancò raddrizzandosi:   
\- No no no ti prego... ci... ci penso io. Tu non fare niente. Vi farò incontrare! - Eric decise che per salvare un po’ le proprie apparenze fosse meglio evitare che i suoi due mondi entrassero troppo in collisione. Un bicchiere dopo una dura giornata di lavoro nel bar di quella pazza della sua coinquilina era un conto, farla andare a lavoro era un altro. Chissà che genere di consulenza poteva chiedergli.   
Quando le aveva detto che faceva diritto di famiglia lei aveva detto che gli piaceva perché è uno che difende le famiglie alternative.   
Da cosa le era venuta su?   
Poteva fare solo disastri e pessime figure, meglio gestire lui le cose.  
\- Beh sarà meglio ci pensi davvero oppure mi vendicherò e sai come sono brava! - Eric lo sapeva, si mise a ridere per poi essere interrotto dal saluto di un ragazzo raggiuntolo in quel momento.   
\- Ciao. Scusa per l’attesa. - Il giovane arrivato era un bel tipo, ben vestito ma in modo abbastanza semplice, atteggiamento composto ed alla mano, sorriso gentile.   
Il tipico genere che piaceva ad Eric. Quelli maschili e gentili.   
Lui sapeva gestirsi molto bene in modo da mescolarsi alla massa, ovvero era gay e preferiva fare il passivo a letto, ma questo non presupponeva un atteggiamento evidente in tal senso.  
A volte c’era, a volte i passivi lo mostravano anche nella vita, altre no sebbene fossero assolutamente fissi nel loro ruolo intimo.   
Eric aveva imparato a controllare ogni dettaglio di sé per vivere meglio e più a lungo nel mondo, questione di sopravvivenza.   
Laura fece l’espressione di chi approvava, nonostante fosse la prima volta che lo vedeva e probabilmente l’ultima.   
\- Non preoccuparti. - Disse Eric sfiorandogli discreto il braccio. - Vado in bagno e andiamo. - Il ritrovo era lì ma l’appuntamento altrove. Con Laura non si potevano avere appuntamenti lì.   
Una volta dentro il bagno non si stupì di ritrovarsela lì e non se ne turbò nemmeno.   
\- Complimenti! Noto che continui con quella scia di ‘maschi-normali-gentili.’ - Era il soprannome della tipologia di uomo con cui usciva Eric.  
\- Grazie, so di avere buon gusto. -   
\- Ma come li trovi? Cioè dammi qualche lezione perché io rimorchio solo psicopatici... - Eric rise lavandosi le mani.   
\- Ognuno trova ciò che merita! - La prese in giro uscendo mentre sentiva le sue famose lamentele infinite e fantasiose.   
Per quanto perfetti fossero quelli che trovava, non riusciva a fare sul serio con nessuno. Nessuno aveva quella cosa speciale che cercava, sebbene non sapesse bene cosa cercava di particolare. Cosa fosse quella cosa speciale, ancora non lo sapeva ma contava di capirlo nel momento in cui l’avrebbe trovato.   
  
  
La serata non era andata male, anzi, ma Eric rientrando in casa si stava chiedendo se fosse il caso di rivedere quel ragazzo.   
Buttò le chiavi nel portaoggetti dell’ingresso e vicino posò il cellulare dando uno sguardo all’appartamento totalmente in disordine.   
Prima o poi qualcuno avrebbe dovuto pulire e sistemare e di solito non era mai Laura, ma ovviamente rimandò tutto ad un altro giorno andando a bere un po’ d’acqua in cucina. Nel lavello le stoviglie avanzate dei giorni passati, cominciava a vedersi la muffa. Per l’odore ormai c’era abituato.   
Riusciva a stupirsi da solo di come il suo nido non rispecchiasse per niente come usciva di casa e come si mostrava al mondo.   
Non che gli piacesse vivere nel disordine, lui le proprie cose le faceva. Lavava le proprie cose, le metteva a stendere e poi le stirava, la camera era sufficientemente pulita anche se non molto ordinata. L’armadio era perfetto, quello sì. Ci teneva a trovare le cose da indossare in stato eccellente.   
Aprì l’armadietto della credenza alla ricerca di qualcosa da mangiare, nonostante l’ora tarda aveva molta fame, avevano mangiato poco e fatto tanto.   
Eric ridacchiò prendendo dei bastoncini al formaggio secco provenienti dalla Lidl.  
Le cose di marca e costose erano bandita da casa, nessuno dei due poteva permettersi certe cose ed anche se magari Laura poteva avere dei buoni mesi al bar, ogni tanto capitava, preferiva spendere i soldi andando a cena fuori o comprandosi scarpe e borse.   
Per Eric non era essenziale, aveva fatto quello che aveva dovuto per studiare e vivere da solo, non era stato facile ma c’era riuscito. Ora che faceva il tirocinio dall’avvocato avrebbe ricevuto un rimborso spese il che significava un minimo di paga, il necessario. Comunque avrebbe lavorato per la maggior parte, si supponeva, per cui anche i vizi li avrebbe ridotti e se proprio doveva, sarebbe andato più da Laura che in giro, anche se questo significava finire col mal di testa.   
Sapeva che lo aspettava un periodo difficile e che avrebbe dovuto tirare la cinghia, ma sperava un giorno di riuscire a riavere tutto ciò per cui si stava impegnando molto.   
Non lo faceva per i soldi ed una vita agiata anche se ovviamente si sapeva che la vita dell’avvocato poteva portare a quello. Lo faceva perché credeva fermamente nella disciplina che aveva scelto e sapeva di essere incredibilmente portato per quel lavoro. Gli piaceva.   
Anche fare sesso gli piaceva ovviamente, ma non intendeva prostituirsi solo perché era bravo a letto. Giurisprudenza era l’altra sua passione. Ognuno aveva le proprie.   
Sbadigliando si diresse in camera facendo piano per non svegliare la figlia del diavolo che stava nell’altra stanza. Si infilò nella propria ed iniziò a svestirsi ripensando distrattamente all’incontro piacevole sessuale avuto quella sera, si rese conto che aveva pensato più al suo nuovo lavoro allo studio legale piuttosto che al ragazzo con cui era appena stato.  
Come se da lui avesse avuto quel che gli interessava, la pratica era archiviata, si poteva andare avanti.   
Proprio così.   
Pensando a ‘pratica’ tornò alla sua mente la figura di Alan Rinaldi che aveva cercato di accoppiare con Laura dopo appena un giorno.   
Si morse la bocca guardandosi allo specchio una volta in boxer, erano su misura ed aderenti al punto giusto.   
Non pensava che fosse gay o etero, non era quello il punto. Tanto meno sperava che fosse una cosa o l’altra.   
Semplicemente si conosceva, conosceva i propri gusti. Alan rientrava perfettamente nel suo tipo, poteva davvero perdere la testa per lui che rappresentava il suo uomo ideale su cui aveva sempre fantasticato.   
Scherzando con Laura aveva sempre detto che per vivere con un uomo quello sarebbe dovuto essere gentile, paziente, intelligente e simpatico. Sicuramente un terno al lotto. Laura l’aveva sempre preso in giro, eppure oggi aveva capito in poche ore di trovarsi davanti ad uno gentile, paziente, intelligente e simpatico.   
Che fosse gay o meno poco importava, nella vita tutti possono diventarlo anche solo per una persona, quella giusta, quella che ci sa fare. Per lui le sfide non erano un problema, anzi. Sapeva di poter conquistare chiunque volesse.   
Per Eric il vero problema era proprio che lui incarnava il suo uomo ideale, per questo era meglio che si mettesse con Laura. Se si metteva con lei non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fare nulla con lui, perciò non rischiava di infilarsi in una relazione duratura e solida.   
La relazione della sua vita.   
“Che poi magari è sposato ed io mi faccio tanti problemi dopo solo un giorno di lavoro. Sono malato, ma che ci posso fare? A Laura piace scrivere libri, a me piace leggerli. Per questo andiamo d’accordo!”


	4. Le scoperte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecco un altro capitolo, ho avuto impegni vari e stanchezza, ma ci sono. Ormai fra Alan ed Eric la conoscenza va a gonfie vele, ma c'è la voglia da parte di entrambi di approfondire ancora meglio, sapere di più uno sull'altro e come se dall'alto qualcuno li volesse accontentare, ecco che viene messo sul tavolo il segreto di Eric. Vediamo come reagirà Alan alla grande scoperta.

4\. LE SCOPERTE 

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim7.jpg)

  
La osservava da un po’ dalla sua posizione strategica con la porta aperta.   
Scriveva al computer leggendo da alcuni documenti a lato, non si fermava nemmeno a controllare cosa stava facendo, era sicura di stare facendo bene.   
Poi si fermava per rispondere al telefono, talvolta prendeva qualche appunto, segnava un appuntamento, passava la chiamata all’avvocato e poi tornava al lavoro.   
A volte mentre parlava al telefono, continuava a trascrivere al computer leggendo dai documenti.   
Eric poteva stare lì ore a guardarla, ammirato di quella macchina imperturbabile che sapeva di essere fissata, ma non si scomponeva proprio.   
La cosa che poi aveva notato dopo un po’, era l’ordine perfetto di quel posto. Non era normale trovare ordine in uno studio legale, era stato in tanti altri studi ed erano tutti in disordine. Lì vigeva l’ordine assoluto.   
“Fa sempre gli stessi movimenti, sempre le stesse cose. Tutto qua è allo stesso posto di sempre, niente è spostato di un millimetro, ogni cosa ha la sua precisa collocazione e se io poso una cosa in un posto, la ritrovo nell’altro sia pure sia una differenza di pochi centimetri. Credo sia ossessiva compulsiva...”  
Eric divertito e turbato allo stesso tempo, approfittò di una pausa bagno della segretaria per andare a controllare nei suoi cassetti a conferma di ciò che pensava. Tutto ordinato e preciso. Aprì l’agenda e trovò anche lì una perfezione negli appuntamenti maniacale. Aprì l’altra agenda chiedendosi cosa ci scrivesse e vide che c’erano le incombenze giornaliere.   
‘Ricordare all’Avvocato di’ oppure ‘fare questo’, ‘fare quello’.   
Insomma si scriveva le cose da fare, anche le più semplici come ‘telefonare a’ e via dicendo.   
Si scriveva anche quello che doveva assicurarsi che l’avvocato facesse.   
“Impressionante!”  
Sentendo l’acqua del rubinetto in bagno capì che aveva finito, così si affrettò a tornare al suo posto ma decise di deviare nell’ufficio di Alan per cercare conferma di quanto sospettato.   
Alan era intento a leggere delle documentazioni e a trascriversi degli appunti, quando si sorprese di vederlo entrare quasi come un ladro.   
Inarcò il famoso sopracciglio senza chiedere nulla ed Eric con fare cospiratore e molto a suo agio già dopo alcuni giorni di permanenza lì, si avvicinò alla scrivania e sussurrando per non essere sentito, disse:   
\- Ma è ossessiva-compulsiva? - Alla domanda Alan scoppiò spontaneamente a ridere.   
\- Sapevo che ti avrebbe divertito! - Eric ricordò la loro prima conversazione e dovette convenire che aveva ragione, lo divertiva.   
\- Sì ma mi inquieta anche molto... - disse sincero. Alan continuò a ridere trovando piacevole quella pausa inattesa.   
\- Ha ideato lei il sistema di archiviazione e creato tutti i modelli di lettere. - Eric piegò le labbra verso il basso impressionato:   
\- Non avevo dubbi... -   
\- Prima di assumerla era un disastro qua. Era tutto in disordine, non si trovava niente. Gli appuntamenti segnati male, dimenticavo di fare cose importanti, telefonare, scadenze... da quando c’è lei è tutto perfetto, sono puntuale su ogni cosa e quando non riesco a fare io di persona qualcosa ci pensa lei ed è alla stregua di un vero avvocato. Cioè sa quel che so io, potrebbe essere me senza problemi. -   
\- E perché non è diventata avvocato? - Chiese logicamente Eric un po’ geloso di quanto lui l’adorasse. Alan alzò le spalle perplesso.   
\- Chiediglielo e dimmi che ti risponde. -   
\- Non glielo hai mai chiesto? -   
\- Non conversiamo, non davvero. Con lei il rapporto è esclusivamente lavorativo, è efficiente e perfetta, ma non si va al di là di lì... - Lo disse con una punta di dispiacere che Eric colse e decide di sfruttare senza rendersi conto per quale motivo, per arrivare dove.   
\- Tu invece sei uno che apprezza le frequentazioni extra lavoro? - Alan piegò la testa pensandoci.   
\- Perché no... se mi trovo bene con qualcuno... - Fu così che Eric senza nemmeno rifletterci oltre, dicendosi che lo faceva per farlo conoscere a Laura, gli fece la grande proposta:   
\- Allora dopo lavoro ti va di bere qualcosa insieme al bar di una mia cara amica? Non è molto lontano da qua! - Lo studio era in centro ed era normale che si arrivasse in poco ovunque.   
Alan, preso totalmente in contropiede, non trovò una sola ragione valida per rifiutare e mentre accettava volentieri, si rese conto che in realtà era molto contento di andare a bere qualcosa con lui.   
Senza nemmeno spiegarselo.  
“In fondo abbiamo il dialogo facile io e lui, anzi. La conversazione intera. Diciamo che se dovessi consigliargli un lavoro, gli consiglierei proprio l’avvocato. Ci sa fare con la gente, si capisce subito. Sicuramente uno così lega anche con Desy!”  
Ovviamente aveva ragione.   
  
Non l’aveva mai fatto, per cui per lui fu strano uscire con un collega, per di più tirocinante, a bere qualcosa ad un bar.   
Con un ragazzo così giovane, poi, men che meno.  
“E carino. Guarda come lo guardano tutti.”  
Ma non era carino perché lo guardavano tutti, lo era perché Alan sapeva che Eric era un bel ragazzo. Lo trovava carino lui per primo.   
Anche per Eric era strano passeggiare fuori studio con Alan, dopo pochi giorni si era ambientato ed era riuscito a chiedergli di uscire a bere qualcosa insieme.  
Rimanendo in un contesto post lavoro non era un appuntamento, però il fatto che fossero fuori studio a bere qualcosa insieme, restava.   
\- Allora, sei pronto per il tuo primo tribunale? - chiese Alan facendo conversazione. Gli aveva passato alcuni casi facili di prossima incombenza, dal momento che un tirocinante aveva un certo numero di presenza in tribunale da espletare, era meglio iniziare il prima possibile.   
Eric si strinse nelle spalle cercando di non sembrare uno scolaretto, ma la verità era che lo emozionava molto il suo primo colloquio formale davanti ad un giudice per conto di un cliente vero.   
Si stava studiando il caso e il giorno dopo avrebbe dovuto preparare il cliente, Alan lo aveva istruito molto bene quel giorno, infatti erano stati tutto il pomeriggio insieme a parlare di questo. Di come un cliente veniva preparato.   
Il caso lo sapeva già a memoria ed era facile e comune, un caso di custodia minorile fra marito e moglie. Solitamente queste custodie andavano a favore della donna, di rado andava contro e quel caso sarebbe andato così. Facile e liscio.   
La donna lavorava, aveva il sostegno della famiglia e non aveva problemi di sorta, come vizi, debiti o brutte compagnie.   
Alan si era premurato di indagare precedentemente.   
\- Capita che vai a casa dei clienti per assicurarti che ti dicano la verità? Sai, per non avere sorprese in tribunale... - Alan rise per quanto lontana l’avesse presa.  
Camminare con lui per le strade del centro storico della città era piacevole, specie a quell’ora, col tramonto in pieno atto.   
Ma Eric, sebbene adorasse ammirare il paesaggio, quella volta non lo guardò nemmeno una volta concentrandosi completamente sull’avvocato e sul non sembrare uno sciocco. Voleva fargli una bella impressione.  
\- Molto spesso in realtà. Sarei uno sconsiderato se non chiedessi un incontro informale a casa loro, in studio possono raccontarmi ciò che vogliono ma se la controparte indaga con un investigatore privato e scopre brutte sorprese, il gioco è finito. - Eric sospirò sollevato. Si sentiva idiota a chiedere se potesse fidarsi o se doveva prepararsi ad un primo tribunale in fallimento, ma alla fine se l’era cavata. Di norma era più abile a rigirarsi gli altri, ma con Alan tendeva ad essere più colto di sorpresa.   
\- Allora andrà tutto bene, vero? - Era una domanda normale per un tirocinante che affrontava la sua prima causa in tribunale, ma Alan lo trovò tenero mentre scopriva quel lato di sé incerto ed ansioso.   
Sicuramente era uno che amava apparire composto, perfetto e pronto, si capiva da come si teneva bene e come si comportava, però apprezzava quando qualcuno così si lasciava andare.   
Per lo meno in quel momento Alan apprezzò lui.   
Quando arrivarono al bar, furono accolti da uno squillante ed allegro ‘buonasera!’ Che seguì presto un:   
\- MA CIAO ERIC! SEI QUA FINALMENTE! DEVO DIRTI... - Concluso prematuramente con un’occhiata perplessa e spaesata di Alan, accanto al giovane che ridacchiava alla scena.   
Alan e Laura si incontrarono e come da Eric preventivato, i due erano non solo molto diversi, ma anche piuttosto incompatibili. O per lo meno Eric aveva voluto vederla così.   
\- E questo splendore chi è? - Chiese la donna dai capelli neri raccolti in una coda di cavallo, i suoi occhi erano azzurri ed il viso gradevole, un sorriso coinvolgente ed un corpo che molte ragazze le invidiavano.  
Insomma era una bella donna, tutto al posto giusto e pure molto spigliata, ma lì in quel momento, mentre lei capiva che lui era il famoso pretendente, fu chiaro che di scintille non c’era verso di vederne.   
Alan allungò cordiale la mano verso di lei accorsa a salutarli di persona.   
\- Ti presento il mio capo, Alan Rinaldi. Comportati bene o avrò vita dura. - Disse lui scherzando per smorzare un’improbabile tensione.   
\- Oh non sono così cattivo! - Laura si agganciò al volo come al solito:   
\- Si capisce che non lo sei, forse è più cattivo lui fra voi! - Eric scosse la testa e sfilò verso due sgabelli alti al bancone. L’idea era di far conoscere Alan e Laura, non di isolarsi, per cui la strategia era una sola.   
I due si sedettero vicini con lei davanti che consegnò presto le due ordinazioni, due aperitivi, uno normale e l’altro di vino pregiato. Aveva chiesto quali possedeva e lei aveva fatto un elenco a memoria da cui Alan aveva scelto il più pregiato. Alla richiesta particolare, si ritrovò osservato strano da Eric, così spiegò subito senza doverlo fare in realtà:   
\- Ehm, mi concedo solo un bicchiere di rosso pregiato dopo lavoro. Uno solo. Per me questo è l’orario. - Disse lui imbarazzato perché quel bar era molto semplice e lui si sentiva fuori posto nonostante non fosse un ricco che ostentava uno stile montato. Eric annuì sorridendo subito.   
\- Fai bene. È un bel vizio. Potrei rubartelo... - Si sentì lui fuori posto al suo fianco. Lui che mangiava cose della Lidl e che beveva il vino più scadente del bar di Laura senza battere ciglio. Un ragazzo più semplice di quel che voleva sembrare, visto come si vestiva in modo impeccabile. - Pare che io dopotutto abbia davvero molto da imparare... - Aggiunse sorridendo imbarazzato per come si stava sentendo inappropriato.   
Alan però si affrettò a rispondergli percependo il suo stato d’animo:   
\- Oh io non direi. Vai benissimo così. È giusto pensare alla propria immagine nel nostro settore ma non essenziale. - Così dicendo allargò le braccia indicando sé stesso. - Guarda me, so bene di non essere elegante ed alla moda ma molto semplice e... come dite voi giovani? - Eric ridendo lo disse senza peli sulla lingua sentendo di poterlo fare:   
\- Vintage! - Alan rise.   
\- Vintage! - continuarono divertiti insieme, poi Alan concluse: - Ma pratico a gonfie vele da anni. Quel che conta è più il comportamento, che certi particolari. Ed il tuo comportamento per il momento mi sembra perfetto. - Eric per un momento si perse e si chiese se parlasse ancora di lavoro, poi si riprese e ringraziò per il complimento passando poi abilmente al suo abbigliamento vintage e scherzando sul potergli dare qualche consiglio per migliorarsi se avesse voluto.   
Alan non se la prese ed accettò di buon grado la proposta, pur non essendo uno che amava cambiare stile per nessuna ragione al mondo. Eppure lì in quel momento piacere a quel giovane era tutto, apparentemente.   
Essere approvato da lui.  
“Sono solo uno sciocco che bevendo con uno più giovane si illude di esserlo anche lui.”  
Sebbene quarant’anni non fossero poi così tanti, quando eri vicino ad uno di ventisei le cose cambiavano molto.   
Erano avviati in una splendida conversazione fitta dove ridevano molto spontaneamente, quando ad interromperli arrivò una voce probabilmente familiare per Eric. Probabilmente perché poi in realtà non fu sicuro subito di conoscere chi lo stava salutando.   
\- Ehi... credevo mi avresti chiamato... - Alla frase, Eric si raddrizzò sbiancando.   
“Non qua, non ora con lui!”  
Pensò subito in allarme.   
Si voltò per vedere un bel ragazzo con cui forse era stato qualche giorno prima. Forse. Però aveva un vago ricordo. Guardò in allarme Laura in cerca di conferme e lei cogliendo al volo il segnale, annuì indicandogli che ci era uscito giorni fa.   
Così Eric fidandosi tornò a lui, in piedi dietro lui ed Alan. Non osò guardare il suo capo, cosa stava pensando ora? Che idea si sarebbe fatto?  
Era il caso di fargli capire che era gay oppure era meglio nasconderglielo a tutti i costi? E se poi un giorno fosse venuto fuori, non si sarebbe offeso nel non averlo saputo prima?   
Mille domande in troppo poco tempo, alla fine decise il suo ex partner di una notte.   
\- Sarebbe almeno carino che ricordassi i visi, non dico i nomi, ma i visi di chi ti porti a letto. Comunque ho avuto la mia risposta. - Poi il giovane si rivolse ad Alan con amarezza. - Goditelo! Tanto domani sparirà! - Con questo prese e se ne andò teatralmente senza dare tempo e modo ad Eric di rimediare o reagire.   
Era andato nel panico. Di solito gestiva bene quelle situazioni, era abituato, ma lì con Alan si era sentito vulnerabile e non aveva totalmente saputo come fare.   
Si maledì e col cuore in gola ed il terrore di leggere repulsione da parte sua, lo guardò ansioso non sapendo cosa dire.   
\- Io... mi scuso. Non era previsto e... e non so nemmeno cosa dire... - A quel punto Alan ancora composto, sorrise gentilmente e gli mise una mano sul ginocchio.   
\- Non serve dire nulla, sono cose che succedono. Non è di certo colpa tua. - Ed in un attimo, con un colpo di spugna, Alan mise tutto a posto.  
Sapere che per lui non era un problema se era gay, fu un enorme peso in meno. Ad Eric venne quasi da piangere nel sapere che avrebbe lavorato con una persona così tanto normale da non cambiare atteggiamento solo perché scopriva la sua sessualità.   
Quasi da non credere che quell’uomo accanto a lui fosse vero.   
\- Mi sa che mi conviene cambiare luogo di incontro, scegliere uno che non frequento regolarmente... - Cercò subito di scherzare per ritrovare la sua famosa parlantina spigliata.   
\- Se il piano non è di rivederli, penso che dovresti in effetti... - Rispose con un tono che era una via di mezzo fra l’imbarazzato ed il divertito.   
Insieme risero in modo un po’ eccessivo per smorzare l’imbarazzo di entrambi, poi tornarono a parlare di altro, cambiando subito discorso fino a che Alan dovette andare via per tornare dal suo cane che sicuramente a quell’ora gli aveva distrutto casa.   
\- Gli piacciono anche gli animali... - Disse fra sé e sé Eric non controllandosi, mentre lo guardava andarsene.   
\- Ma non mi dire... è proprio l’uomo perfetto... - Rispose Laura sentendo la sua frase a mezza voce e sognante. Eric saltò e tornò a lei che appoggiata dalla propria parte del bancone, lo fissava da vicino con aria inquisitoria:  
\- Ti è piaciuto? - Chiese ricordandosi lo scopo originale di tutto.   
\- Dì un po’... - Fece lei allora più truce, con aria da detective. - Hai davvero pensato anche solo per un secondo da quando lo conosci che lui potesse essere un buon partito per me? - La domanda alludeva a qualcosa di molto chiaro che Eric non dovette faticare ad interpretare ed arrossendo la spinse via.   
\- Ma che dici, certo... perché scusa? Dici che non stareste bene insieme? - Ma la sapeva la risposta.   
\- Per nulla, visto che non aveva occhi e voce che per te... guarda che io non ho problemi ad inserirmi e rubare la scena se la voglio, ma era chiaro che era interessato solo a conoscerti meglio. E vedo che la cosa è del tutto reciproca! - Le allusioni di Laura divennero belle chiare ed Eric scrollando le spalle si alzò in piedi e la scacciò come se lo facesse con una mosca:   
\- Non dire sciocchezze. È solo il mio capo. Ed ora sa pure che sono gay, che fortuna che non ha problemi con quelli come me... potevo essermi appena scavato la fossa da solo. -   
\- Beh se scegli di portare un superiore qua, non può di certo essere uno normale... - Continuò ad alludere lei conoscendo Eric molto bene, meglio di quanto evidentemente si conosceva lui stesso.   
\- Che... che dici, in che senso? - Chiese titubante lui incerto se voler sapere o se fosse meglio evitare.   
\- Nell’unico senso possibile. Non hai mai portato qua un capo o qualcosa di simile. Solo ragazzi con cui poi hai fatto porcherie in qualche sudicio letto. -   
\- Ehi, non scelgo mai posti sudici! - Si difese lui punto sul vivo, lei ridacchiò.   
\- No di certo. Comunque se l’hai portato qua ti ha colpito e non perché volevi combinarlo per me... - Il resto non lo disse. Al resto Eric ci arrivò da solo ed anche se scuotendo la testa disse:  
\- Sei la solita romanziera che vede storie ovunque... - una volta fuori dal bar, la sua mente non poteva che rimandargli l’immagine di loro due insieme come una coppia.   
“Impossibile. Se non voglio giocarmi il praticantato, me lo devo togliere categoricamente dalla testa.”  
Categoricamente. 


	5. Inevitabile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alan ha scoperto che Eric è gay e l'ha visto al bar di Laura, che riscontro avrà nell'adulto la scoperta fatta? Aprirà una breccia socchiusa da anni? Del resto anche essendo qualcosa, non è sempre facile ammetterlo, soprattutto dopo una vita che passi ad ignorare quell'aspetto di te.Ma a volte, forse, servono le persone giuste. In questo caso Eric è abilissimo ad ottenere ciò che non sa bene di volere, ma intanto ci arriva, poi ci pensa.

5\. INEVITABILE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim16.jpg)

  
“È gay.”   
Se lo stava ripetendo come un mantra e si chiese se avrebbe dovuto presentarlo a Paolo, magari si potevano piacere.  
“Oddio la differenza d’età c’è... non credo che Eric potrebbe essere interessato...”  
Alan si stava facendo dei piani senza includersi di proposito.   
Eric non poteva essere interessato A PAOLO perché c’era una certa differenza d’età, ma lui E PAOLO potevano piacersi comunque. Magari doveva organizzare qualcosa PER LORO.   
Una minima parte di sé se ne stava rendendo conto, ma sapeva ignorarla.   
Non era Paolo, ma sé stesso, però per lo stesso motivo per cui non aveva mai voluto provare con Paolo quando si era proposto anni fa, ora non intendeva immaginarsi con quel ragazzo solo perché gay e attraente e brillante.   
“Quanti gay esistono a questo mondo? Sono anche molto piacevoli il più delle volte. Ed io ne ho incontrati molti, specie grazie a Paolo. Per cui cosa mi deve importare se Eric lo è? Ok starò a contatto con lui ogni giorno per oltre un anno, ma cosa significa? Sono pur il migliore amico di un gay. Non mi è mai cambiato nulla, ora improvvisamente sto qua a pensare ad Eric che è gay come se fosse chissà cosa. Non è nulla, assolutamente nulla.”  
Ma non era vero, non era per niente vero.  
Quella sera rientrò a casa con il solo Shin ad accoglierlo uggiolante e felice, Paolo non era venuto quasi a sentire a distanza che era capitato qualcosa di diverso dalla sua solita routine.   
“Sono sciocchezze, non è capitato niente. Ho bevuto qualcosa col mio tirocinante che è gay. Quante volte me lo ripeterò?”  
Si disse seccato aprendo il frigo per vedere di mangiare qualcosa.   
Tirò fuori dell’insalata ed una fettina di manzo iniziando a cucinare.   
La verità era che l’argomento gay era tabù per lui nonostante il migliore amico lo fosse.   
La questione omosessualità per lui era molto delicata e c’entrava col fatto che nonostante i suoi quaranta anni, non si era mai sposato e non aveva mai sentito il desiderio di farlo. Forse si era innamorato o forse si era illuso di esserlo, ma al momento di fare qualche fatidico passo, non si era mai sentito pronto. Pensava che dovesse esserci qualcosa di più di quel che aveva vissuto.   
Qualcosa di simile a quel che aveva provato quella notte quando aveva rifiutato il bacio di Paolo, quando l’atmosfera era stata perfetta ed entrambi eccitati avevano voluto farlo davvero.   
Nemmeno quella volta si era sentito pronto, ma forse là aveva giocato più la paura che altro.  
Un sacro terrore. Il terrore di sconvolgere troppo la propria tranquilla e semplice vita sicura.   
Perché? Paura di cosa? Perché quello che aveva provato in quel momento era stato molto forte e shoccante, incontrollabile e lui non sapeva se fosse il caso di perdere tanto il controllo.  
Se essere sé stessi fino in fondo significava provare quelle cose così potenti, era meglio aspettare. Aspettare di essere più forti, di saper controllare meglio le cose, sé stessi, le persone.   
Aspettare di essere pronti, di non aver paura di quel passo nel buio.   
Negli anni ci aveva pensato diverse volte.   
Steso sul divano con Shin appallottolato vicino, un film scorreva senza che lui lo vedesse.  
Vedeva sé stesso in procinto di fare quel passo con Paolo molte altre volte.  
Forse era ora, si diceva ogni tanto. Era capitato di sentirsi più pronto, di voler tentare, ma poi non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di quel passo finale, di quell’ultimo movimento.   
“Forse se capiterà sarà senza che ci penso settimane prima. Forse se succederà, sarà naturale e senza alcun dubbio. Perciò finchè sto qua a pensarci, non è ora. O non è la cosa mia.”  
O, forse, la persona.  
Forse era gay ma non con tutti, non con Paolo.  
Forse gli piacevano le persone, non le donne o gli uomini e per ora non c’era stata una persona che gli era piaciuta fino al punto da darsi, da rischiare di perdersi.   
Forse finchè esagerava coi pensieri ed era così difettoso di azioni, la sua vita non poteva comunque cambiare.  
“È una bella vita, sono felice, faccio quello che ho sempre voluto. Cosa c’è che non va?”  
Forse quel senso di mancanza che ignorava sempre, ma che comunque c’era.  
Qualcosa gli mancava e lo sapeva da una vita, ma quando guardava Paolo per capire se poteva essere lui a colmare quel vuoto, non se la sentiva.   
Ma la vera domanda era come mai ci pensava di nuovo ora dopo quell’episodio con Eric?   
  
Che l’avvocatura facesse per Eric era stata una certezza quasi lampante, ma Alan ne ebbe ulteriori conferme vedendolo in tribunale.   
Sembrava nato per quello, per indossare abiti eleganti e per camminare sicuro di sé fra le aule, davanti a giudici, avvocati e clienti.   
Alan rimase profondamente colpito in più modi nel vedere quanto bene stesse in quell’ambiente. Non esitava, non aveva paura e non aveva bisogno di consigli.  
Lui l’accompagnava ma non doveva dirgli nulla, ben presto si rese conto che avrebbe tranquillamente potuto mandarlo da solo, consapevole che non sembrava minimamente un tirocinante.   
“È bravo ad apparire ciò che vuole, ma resta uno di ventisei anni appena laureato.”  
Ogni tanto cercava di ricordarselo, visto che si sentiva sempre più spontaneamente attratto da lui.  
Il primo vero problema arrivò proprio nel vederlo in aula di tribunale a fare la propria richiesta al giudice. Aveva parlato in modo sicuro e spigliato, non aveva esitato ed era stato perfetto.  
Vederlo lì, comportarsi così e poi sorridere radioso alla cliente con cui aveva avuto successo, fu per Alan problematico.  
Problematico fu il termine giusto, visto che per un momento si vide a fare sesso selvaggio con lui proprio sulla scrivania del giudice.   
Non gli era mai capitato di trovare sexy qualcuno, ma con lui stava capitando e sapeva perfettamente che si stava ficcando in un guaio, ma ovviamente non ci poteva fare molto.   
Non intendeva dare retta a certe fantasie, ripetute tutte le volte che l’aveva visto in quel contesto con quell’atteggiamento sicuro di sé.   
“Per fortuna che non ha solo casi in tribunale...” Si limitò a liquidare così la cosa.   
A Paolo diceva poco, tesseva le sue lodi e quando gli aveva detto che era gay, gli aveva chiesto come l’aveva scoperto.   
Alan aveva omesso il particolare che erano andati a bere qualcosa insieme, ma era successo solo quella volta. Chissà perché non era ricapitato.   
Si chiese se forse Eric si aspettasse che lo invitasse lui, magari non voleva essere troppo sfacciato.   
\- Era scontato che lo fosse, comunque. Gay dico. - Alan trasaliva ogni volta che veniva nominata quella parola in correlazione con Eric, Paolo forse se ne era accorto ma non voleva vederci nulla. Sicuramente per lui era dolorosa l’idea che Alan potesse essere pronto a buttarsi in quella barricata per un altro che non fosse lui, perciò cercava di non notare quel disagio scaturito sempre nel parlare di Eric.   
  
Un’altra cosa in cui Eric eccelleva, a parte lo stare in tribunale, era gestire i clienti.   
Ben presto prese mano anche in quello e notando quanto bene riusciva a rigirarsi chiunque avesse davanti, anche le persone più scomode e rompiscatole, Alan era lieto di lasciargli svolgere quel compito.   
A volte accoglievano e facevano i colloqui insieme, altre lasciava tutto nelle sue mani, ma lasciava l’interfono aperto per assicurarsi che andasse tutto bene.   
In realtà non era per quello, sapeva che poteva farcela da solo.  
Era che gli piaceva sentire la sua voce sicura e scherzosa parlare, gli faceva uno strano effetto.  
C’erano volte poi che quando la situazione era delicata, anche lui diventava delicato e lì la sua voce assumeva un tono molto particolare, molto amabile e dolce. Sfumava in qualcosa di caldo.   
Lì lui stava ad ascoltarlo perso dimenticandosi di controllare se si comportava bene o meno.   
\- È bravo. - Quando la voce di Desirée lo raggiunse ad Alan prese un colpo.   
La ragazza era arrivata con dei documenti da fargli firmare e l’aveva visto spiare Eric al lavoro.   
\- Lui sa che lo ascolto, voglio solo controllare come va... ma hai ragione, penso che ormai non serva più. - Disse chiudendo l’audio in modo da non sentirlo più. Ovviamente era imbarazzato e si rese conto del complimento che la segretaria aveva fatto in un secondo momento e guardando lei piuttosto che le carte che gli stava presentando, tornò su quel che aveva detto:   
\- Gli hai fatto un complimento? - Lei piegò appena le labbra.   
\- Dire che qualcuno è bravo è un complimento, di solito. - Cercava di sminuire la cosa ma Alan non se la fece scappare e puntandola con la penna costosa che usava per firmare, personalizzata col proprio nome sopra, disse divertito:  
\- Si ma è la prima volta che te ne sento fare... ti ha conquistata, eh? - Desirée alzò gli occhi al cielo scoprendo un po’ di sé e della propria idiosincrasia per certe situazioni.   
\- Ha conquistato anche te, pare. - I due non avevano molta confidenza, ma andavano sufficientemente d’accordo per conoscersi tanto bene da sapere quando uno piaceva o meno.  
\- Ma quindi ti piace? - Chiese Alan continuando a sottolineare proprio ciò che lei odiava, la propria umanità!  
\- Ho detto che è bravo, non che mi piace. Lo trovo irritante perché cerca di capire se sono nevrotica. A proposito, visto che parlate tanto, digli che un giorno lo ucciderò. - Alan rise di gusto a quella situazione, non l’aveva mai vista così normale e scoperta su qualcosa, solitamente aveva quel muro fra lei ed il mondo e lui aveva sempre voluto rispettarlo.   
\- Potresti dirglielo tu... -   
\- Poi pensa di aver vinto chissà cosa. Non voglio dargli soddisfazioni. - Alan scosse la testa e firmò le carte.   
\- Voi giovani giocate sempre in modo che non capirò mai. Vi state entrambi divertendo in questa guerra che non capisco... lui cerca di scoprire chissà quale segreto di te... -   
\- E mi sposta sempre le cose di proposito senza nessun bisogno. - Puntualizzò lei con la vena sulla tempia. Lui ridacchiò continuando:  
\- E tu lo ignori di proposito anche se lo ritieni bravo. -   
\- Perché è irritante. - Ripeté come se quello fosse molto più importante del resto.   
Alan le consegnò le carte firmate e la guardò stupito della loro conversazione.   
\- Magari se uscite insieme trovate un modo per appianare le vostre divergenze... - Sapeva che Eric era gay, ma voleva solo capire se a Desirée lui le piacesse. Non sapeva perché era tanto importante assicurarsi su chi aveva un debole per lui, non era di certo il suo ragazzo.   
Quando lei fece una smorfia di sufficienza prima di allontanarsi, disse:   
\- Mi piacciono uomini, virili e grezzi. Lui non è il mio genere. - Non disse ‘e poi è gay’. Forse non si notava, lui non l’aveva capito anche se Paolo sì solo guardando le sue foto.   
Però non era il genere di Desirée, tanto meglio.   
Lei non disse più nulla e tornò nel suo ufficio, rimasto solo Alan sorrise soddisfatto e tornò ad ascoltare la conversazione di Eric e del cliente.   
Preferiva che nessuno puntasse a lui, ma ovviamente non se ne poteva rendere conto coscientemente.   
  
La mano sbatté sulla scrivania dopo che la porta si era aperta e chiusa di scatto, Alan saltò sorpreso riemergendo dalle sue letture per poi guardarlo meravigliato. Si tolse gli occhiali da lettura e lo fissò col sopracciglio alzato in attesa.   
Eric sembrava eccitato per qualcosa che lo stava alimentando molto.   
\- Dobbiamo andare in un posto stasera! - Alan lo guardò come se fosse impazzito.   
\- Se ti va di uscire con me potresti chiedermelo in modo meno prepotente... - L’altra volta era stato più abile ad invitarlo. Eric scosse il capo e avvicinandosi cospiratore, disse a bassa voce:   
\- Ho intravisto il timbro in controluce sul polso di Desy! - Alan alzò gli occhi al cielo tornando a rimettersi gli occhiali per leggere ancora.   
\- Per cortesia, tienimi fuori dai vostri giochi! -   
Sapeva che non si piacevano, oltretutto lui era gay, ma ora cominciava ad essere infastidito da questa sorta di rapporto indiretto che i due avevano, sicuramente molto più interessante di quello cordiale che aveva lui.   
\- Ma quali giochi! Quel locale è l’opposto di quello in cui la vedrei. - Alan a quello si perse e tornò a guardarlo convinto di essere in un telefilm.   
\- Ma di che parli? -   
\- È il timbro di un locale alternativo. Non è da lei. Che ci fa una così là? Io la vedo al massimo frequentare locali noiosi... - Alan si strofinò la radice degli occhi incredulo su cosa stesse cercando di fare.   
\- Non ti sembra che questa cosa delle indagini su Desy ti stia sfuggendo di mano? - All’inizio l’aveva trovato divertente, ora era geloso. O meglio invidioso. Con lui non c’era nulla di particolare, forse solo un tipico rapporto di capo e sottoposto.   
Su di lui non indagava, non si ossessionava in alcun modo, non gli faceva dispetti.   
\- Vieni con me a vedere che fa! - Alan si aggrottò perdendosi per un momento l’invito, ancor più abile di quello dell’altra volta.   
\- E non pensi che io e te in un locale alternativo desteremmo molta più attenzione di lei? -   
\- Tu te la immagini là? - Chiese deciso Eric.   
\- Io non so nemmeno che posto sia... - Fece Alan allucinato.   
\- Beh capirai quando ci vieni. Andiamo solo a dare un’occhiata. Mettiti un paio di jeans ed una maglietta semplice, andrai benissimo. Non facciamo nulla, voglio solo vedere coi miei occhi se ci va davvero, perché non riesco ad immaginarla là e... -   
\- Ed una volta che la vedi? - Continuò Alan imperterrito capendo che uscire con lui in un locale strano non era l’ideale.   
\- Sarò contento! - Concluse alzando le spalle semplice. Alan guardò così Eric perplesso. Era stato ancora più abile dell’altra volta ad invitarlo ad uscire e fare qualcosa di più particolare. Aveva giusto pensato che non l’aveva più invitato ed eccolo lì.   
E poi aveva usato un metodo assurdo per convincerlo. Era quasi geniale. Se fosse stato un poliziotto probabilmente avrebbe ottenuto qualunque cosa, ma come avvocato avrebbe sicuramente avuto successo.   
Così per premiare la sua intraprendenza ed il suo talento, decise di accettare.   
Solo per quello, si disse. Non perché era felice di uscire con lui. Quello non c’entrava nulla. Proprio nulla.  
\- E allora andiamo a farti contento. - voleva solo premiarlo. Solo quello.  
E poi comunque era bello che lo volesse con sé per quella stupida indagine.   
  
L’espediente era stato acuto, ma ci era riuscito ad uscire con lui. Non voleva portarlo da Laura dopo l’allusione dell’altra volta, però aveva voluto uscire con lui a tutti i costi.  
Non gli importava niente della presunta vita segreta di Desirée sebbene fosse una scoperta incredibile quella che stava per fare.   
Lo incuriosiva e lo stimolava, quello sì, ma stalkerarla era una cosa a cui non teneva, ma visto che trovare un sistema per uscire con Alan senza avere un appuntamento non era facile, aveva trovato geniale quel metodo.   
Sicuramente originale, si disse mentre si preparava per la serata.   
Si guardò infine allo specchio dove la casa era silenziosa grazie all’assenza di Laura che lavorava.   
\- Per fortuna, o direbbe perché lo fai se non vuoi credere che sareste una bella coppia? - Perché le sue domande erano sempre strane.   
\- Beh, lo faccio perché sì, mi va. - Si disse da solo rispondendosi come avrebbe fatto all’amica.   
“Lo faccio perché è stato bellissimo stare con lui fuori dal nostro contesto e non sapevo come riuscirci a ricreare quella cosa senza scoprirmi troppo e mettermi in una condizione scomoda. Quella di un gay che sembra provarci col suo capo. Non ci sto provando, so che non sarebbe una buona idea. Ho un tirocinio da fare, mi darà un voto. mica posso rischiare di mandare tutto a puttane perché cerco di farmi il mio capo.”  
E allora? Allora perché rischiare di piacersi ed intraprendere un cammino da cui non si tornava indietro?   
Eric si sistemò i capelli ed uscì evitando quella risposta. Non ne aveva idea del perché.   
Voleva solo farlo, ci aveva pensato con ossessione ad un sistema per uscire ancora con lui senza sembrare sfacciato ed inappropriato. Quello era perfetto. Il motivo per cui farlo, per cui rischiare, non aveva importanza. Non stava uscendo davvero con lui, stava solo passandoci del tempo insieme al di fuori dello studio. Tutto lì. 


	6. Prima del disastro totale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric con la scusa di indagare su cosa nasconde Desirée, trascina Alan in un locale alternativo per avere con lui un appuntamento non appuntamento, perchè semplicente inizia a piacergli e vuole capire se c'è terreno fertile, ma in ambino professionale non è facile, così trova questo espediente geniale. Che ha una sola falla. Se poi trovano Desirée sul serio, come andrà a finire?

6\. PRIMA DEL DISASTRO TOTALE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim19.jpg)

  
Il locale era in uno dei vialoni che portavano in periferia, era un locale a tema rock ed affini dove spesso si esibivano gruppi dal vivo, più nel weekend ovviamente. Per il resto era impostato come un pub irlandese, non era molto grande, ma sufficientemente per poter contenere un sacco di gente e passare inosservati.   
Ovviamente se i due si fossero presentati come due avvocati, sarebbero stati notati immediatamente, ma per fortuna la conoscenza di Eric era stata  profetica e vestendosi da persone normali, sembravano lì perché lì ci volevano stare e non per cercare chissà chi per chissà quale motivo.  
Quando si incontrarono l’ora di cena era finita ed Alan aveva dovuto tirare fuori dei vestiti che non metteva tipo da mezzo secolo.   
Si era sentito uno sciocco mentre si preparava e si guardava allo specchio cercando di capire se sembrava normale e giovanile o solo un idiota.  
Più che altro aveva sperato di piacergli e di essere all’altezza. Alla sua altezza.  
Si era dato dell’idiota di nuovo.   
Eric invece era perfetto, stranissimo da vedere in borghese, ma aveva il dono di stare bene in ogni situazione.   
Era un dono raro in effetti, Alan era sicuro di stare di merda.   
\- Wow sembri un’altro! - Disse Eric ammirato mentre lo squadrava nel suo abbigliamento super comune.   
\- Ah è solo il potere dei jeans. Siccome non li metto mai sembra chissà cosa... - Eric rise nel sentire come si sminuiva salendo nella sua macchina elettrica super costosa che finalmente poteva usare per uscire un po’ dalla città.   
\- Ed io? - Chiese poi Eric in cerca di complimenti o solo di stuzzicarlo.   
Alan lo guardò mentre salivano in auto e si replicò in lui la sensazione iniziale di eccitazione.   
Come dirlo senza dirlo?   
\- Stai molto bene, sicuramente è più il tuo ambiente del mio... sinceramente temo di fare una figuraccia, di essere fuori posto... - E così da abile avvocato, seppe deviare l’argomento.   
La risata di Eric proruppe divertita facendo sentire incredibilmente bene Alan che avviava il motore.   
\- Il rock non ha età, ti stupirai di vedere ragazzini di sedici anni e uomini di cinquanta nello stesso posto. - Sentendolo, Alan tornò alle domande che si era fatto quando Eric aveva riconosciuto il timbro di un posto e non solo quello, ma aveva pure saputo di che locale si trattava.   
\- Ti piace quell’ambiente? Lo conosci bene, mi pare... - Fare domande era il suo mestiere, ma era anche vero che era la prima volta che voleva davvero sapere le risposte.  
Ad Alan stava lentamente interessando tutto di quel ragazzo, era una cosa assurda e frenarla era già impossibile.  
“Del resto avrei dovuto evitare di uscirci insieme...”  
\- No non è proprio il mio ambiente ma ho avuto il periodo rock ed ho frequentato quel posto per un po’... ora diciamo che preferisco altri posti... -  
\- Quali per esempio? - Alan lo stava facendo fuori dal proprio controllo ed Eric non trovò niente di male nel rispondergli e fargli sapere quali fossero i suoi gusti.   
Eric gli disse il nome dei posti che preferiva frequentare, poi chiese ad Alan dove andasse lui di solito.   
\- Oh noi siamo più tipi da divano e film. Paolo cucina benissimo così mi fa spesso un sacco di cose buone e poi guardiamo qualche film tutto lì. Ma dopo una certa età funziona così. - Sentendo quel ‘noi’ e poi quel nome, Eric avvampò dentro di sé mentre non sapeva come dovesse sentirsi di preciso. Strano di sicuro.   
\- Paolo? - “È il suo fidanzato? È gay anche lui e non me l’ha detto quella volta? Ma soprattutto possibile che lo sia e non me ne sia accorto? Possibile che...”   
In Eric in un attimo un turbinio infinito di possibilità, subito soddisfatte dal collega che si affrettò a spiegare.   
\- Un amico. Il solo in effetti. Prima eravamo un gruppetto. Scarno in realtà. Poi siamo rimasti solo io e lui per varie ragioni. Di famiglia più che altro. Si sono tutti sposati e fatto figli e lentamente questo ha tolto tempo alla loro vita sociale. E poi io facendo questo lavoro non è che esco molto... - Alan si era affrettato a spiegare tutto bene come se servisse specificare che non era sposato e che Paolo era solo un amico e che usciva poco perché lavorava tanto. Dopo averlo fatto si sentì ancora più idiota.   
“Non dovevo venire, è assurdo quel che sto facendo e non so nemmeno perché gli ho dato corda. Non so perché lui vuole farlo, in effetti, però io dovevo rifiutare. Sono adulto e lui ha un sacco di anni meno di me.”  
Per Eric fu una sorta di capriola avvitata quella che si sentì di star facendo ed il motivo gli era totalmente oscuro.   
“Non è sposato, ha un amico e non è sposato. È una notizia che non dovrebbe essere così bella come mi pare che sia.”  
Ad un certo punto fu difficile non rendersi conto da parte di entrambi che stava succedendo qualcosa. Qualcosa difficile da gestire, probabilmente.   
Arrivati al locale, i due parlavano tranquillamente uno dei gusti e delle usanze dell’altro tanto che non sapevano più cosa erano andati lì a fare.  
Messo piede all’interno di quello che aveva le fattezze di un pub irlandese pieno di gente e con musica rock live assordante, vennero trasportati in un mondo dove non c’era effettivamente uno fuori posto od uno più ‘in casa’ dell’altro.  
Lì dentro, in casa, c’erano tutti.   
Alan si ritrovò spaesato e meravigliato nel rendersi conto che su un tavolino c’era un gruppo di persone adulte ed in un altro dei ragazzini e che tutti apprezzavano la stessa cosa.   
Le persone erano diverse per tanti motivi, era vero, spesso per l’età, i gusti, gli stili di vita. Ma si poteva comunque trovare qualcosa che li accomunasse, che li facesse incontrare.   
Alan ed Eric si chiesero se potesse essere così anche per loro.   
Erano quattordici anni di differenza e ad uno piaceva l’eleganza, la moda e la perfezione mentre all’altro la semplicità e le cose retrò. Uno si poteva permettere solo l’apparenza di persona ricca e benestante, l’altro lo era davvero e non lo ostentava, ok, però lo era in ogni caso.   
Mondi opposti, ma forse un ponte poteva esserci anche fra loro.   
A nessuno dei due piaceva quella musica, anche se ad Alan ricordava la propria gioventù così come ad Eric che ricordava quando alcuni anni prima frequentava quel posto.   
In realtà a nessuno dei due piaceva la stessa musica proprio.   
Uno era per il blues e l’altro per i cantautori italiani, quelli vecchi naturalmente. Non quelli recenti. Manco da dire.   
\- Dì un po’... - Fece poi Alan con fare di sfida, la prima volta che gli vedeva quell’espressione addosso. Eric si raddrizzò appoggiato ad un tavolino alto senza sgabelli dove erano a sorseggiare una Guinnes. A quanto pareva in quel posto se non prendevi una Guinnes eri uno sfigato e visto che già si sentivano un po’ dei pesci fuor d’acqua, era meglio mimetizzarsi almeno in quello. - Ma perché siamo qua stasera alla fine? - Chiese divertito.   
Eric scoppiò a ridere, era quasi come scoprire le carte. Desirée era una scusa, la verità era che voleva uscire con lui senza mettere sul tavolo un vero appuntamento. Sperava di esserci riuscito, ma alla fine era esattamente quello. Un appuntamento.   
“Mi piace bruciare le tappe. Anzi di solito ho solo una tappa, il fatto che sia il mio capo mi impedisce di portarmelo a letto, è il solo motivo per cui non l’ho già fatto. Perché uno così io me lo farei.”  
Complice una birra e quell’atmosfera piacevolmente caotica e facile, alla fine se l’era detto.   
Più difficile era il discorso per Alan. Nemmeno una vita gli era bastata per ammettere che era gay e comunque nel suo caso non era forse essere gay quanto piuttosto avere certi gusti che comprendevano i ragazzi. La cosa era molto differente. Non aveva mai guardato un uomo e pensato ‘me lo farei, mi piace.’   
Aveva sempre sentito una spinta verso uno per qualche motivo, ma poi si era sempre frenato. Era una cosa più confusa e particolare per lui.   
La risata di Eric era radiosa e arrivò puntuale ad illuminargli il bel viso. Ad Alan piaceva stare in pubblico con lui.   
“Mi fa sentire giovane. A quarant’anni non sono proprio vecchio, ma nemmeno giovane e comunque non ho nulla a parte uno studio ed una bella casa. Ed il cane più dolce del mondo.”   
E Paolo. Paolo ci sarebbe sempre stato, ma probabilmente se un giorno si fosse messo con qualcuno, Paolo si sarebbe deciso a vedere di sé stesso seriamente.   
A volte si sentiva in colpa, sapeva che gli stava vicino nella speranza che un giorno si decidesse a fare quel passo, ma Alan sentiva di non poterlo mai fare.   
O forse non poteva con lui.   
Ricordandosi del motivo di copertura, iniziò a girarsi intorno alla ricerca di Desirée.   
\- Desidrée. Aveva questo timbro ma non mi sembra tipa da questo posto... -   
Alan non cercò nemmeno, si avvicinò a lui con fare cospiratore.   
\- Ma toglimi una curiosità. Perché indaghi su di lei? Cosa pensi di scoprire? Che è un’aliena? - Ad Alan dava fastidio che lui fosse tanto preso da lei e non da lui. Ma per quel che ne sapeva magari indagava anche su di lui solo che era bravo a nasconderlo.  
Eric alzò le spalle.   
\- Mi diverte. Cioè è la persona più strana che io abbia mai incontrato e... penso che nasconda chissà cosa dietro quella sua corazza di persona super seria. -   
Alan alzò le spalle sempre più vicino a lui, nella stessa posa coi gomiti appoggiati, i menti sui palmi a guardarsi.   
\- E cosa c’è di male se nasconde chissà cosa? Tutti nascondiamo qualcosa, non trovi? -   
\- Tu sei più per ‘ognuno i propri segreti’... - Alan alzò le spalle annuendo semplice, trovando difficile non perdersi troppo sui particolari bellissimi del suo viso. Anzi, trovando qualcuno finalmente davvero bello punto e basta.   
\- Sì beh, io sì... se uno non vuole mostrare una cosa ha le sue motivazioni ed è giusto che viva come crede. Chi sono per dire ‘togliti la maschera?’ -   
\- Ma forse non ti interessa molto, per questo non gliela fai togliere. -   
\- E a te interessa così tanto? - Poi Alan si corresse. - Voglio dire. Ti interessano sempre tutti quelli che incontri tanto da ficcanasare sotto la loro maschera? - Cercò di metterla giù con ironia per far capire che scherzava, ma era anche serio nel cercare di capire l’origine di quel suo interesse.   
Se avesse scoperto che aveva indagato così tanto anche su di lui magari gli sarebbe piaciuto. O forse gli avrebbe dato fastidio. Alan ancora non sapeva, voleva solo capire tutto di lui.   
Mentre ci pensavano entrambi, Lenny Kravitz partì con una ballata delle più belle. Le sue ballate erano un misto di rock e blues ed era molto bravo oltre che molto sexy ed uno degli artisti preferiti di Eric, il quale sentendolo girò subito la testa verso il palco in fondo al locale dove il gruppo faceva delle cover.   
\- Beh Lenny la può fare solo Lenny. Sai, è evocativo. Ti aspetti di vedere quel pezzo di essere umano e poi ti ritrovi... - E concludendo la frase tornò a girarsi verso Alan che era rimasto dove era, solo più proteso verso di lui. Per poco i visi si sfiorarono e istintivamente si ritirarono mentre ogni parte dei loro corpi andava a fuoco.   
Stillness of heart aveva fatto il suo dovere e continuava mentre l’atmosfera era magica e sensuale. Forse grazie all’immagine di Lenny che avevano tutti mentre sentivano la canzone seducente.   
Improvvisamente si fece silenzio fra loro, improvvisamente Alan si rese conto che forse era più attratto da lui che da come si sentiva in sua compagnia. Ovvero di nuovo giovane a fare cose che, da giovane, forse non aveva mai fatto.   
Forse era Eric il punto, Eric che era attratto da lui più che mai e che nella testa aveva solo la sua bocca con quelle curve così sensuali che aspettavano di essere baciate.   
Alan realizzò che Eric gli stava guardando la bocca e trovò impossibile la sensazione che gli stava trasmettendo.   
Che lui volesse baciarlo era fuori discussione, come poteva un ragazzo così giovane e carino volerlo baciare?   
\- Cosa dicevi? - Chiese piano Alan. Eric, confuso, scosse il capo impercettibilmente senza perdere di vista la sua bocca.   
\- Non lo so più... - Rispose sincero. Alan sorrise e si leccò le labbra, Eric si avvicinò seguendo il suo impulso indomabile.   
\- È una bella canzone, comunque... - Continuò Alan perché trovava che parlarsi così da vicino fosse splendido.   
Eric annuì.   
\- Davvero. - Ma poi proprio su quello una ragazza in canottiera e piena di tatuaggi pensò di passare in quel momento davanti al loro tavolo e proprio lì Eric si illuminò e gridando: - DESIRÉE! - Questo spezzò la magia erotica e attirò l’attenzione della suddetta che, sentendosi chiamare, si fermò, li vide e mollò una bestemmia bella chiara.   
Eric cominciò a saltellare e l’abbracciò contento come un bambino che scopre un tesoro.   
\- Sapevo che nascondevi qualcosa! Eccoti qua! Sei uno splendore, perché nascondi i tuoi super poteri? - In un attimo aveva completamente deviato da quanto era quasi successo gettando tutta l’attenzione su di lei che, ovviamente, voleva solo sparare a quel ficcanaso.   
Alan rimase fermo dispiaciuto per l’interruzione e al tempo stesso grato. Aveva totalmente perso sé stesso in soli cinque minuti.   
Poi la mise a fuoco.   
La sua segretaria ben vestita, seria e spesso funerea, aveva una canottiera nera aderente che metteva in risalto le sue curve generose, dei jeans pieni di strappi, bracciali borchiati, catena e ciondoli al collo, anelli in ferro ed un trucco molto pesante.   
Oltre a quello tatuaggi. Molto tatuaggi. Su quasi ogni centimetro di corpo che di giorno poteva coprire. Praticamente testa, collo e scollo erano puliti, così come polsi e mani. Il resto era coperto.   
\- Sei... sei davvero tu? - Chiese Alan convinto che potesse essere la sua gemella, sempre che ne avesse una.   
\- No, sono una serial killer che vi ammazzerà. Ma perché diavolo... che diavolo ci fate qua? Non siete tipi da rock! - A quel punto a Desirée non restava che articolare qualcosa. Eric corse al banco a chiedere tre guinnes, una volta ottenute le portò al tavolino dove Alan e la ragazza stavano guardandosi, uno stordito e l’altra assassina.   
Così consegnò le tre birre e proponendo un brindisi tutto allegro, disse:   
\- Alle maschere che buttiamo giù! -   
\- Alle maschere che ci costringono a buttare giù. -   
\- Ai ficcanaso che non vedranno più la luce del sole! -   
Desirée sapeva che Eric aveva la fissa di indagare per scoprire se fosse reale o cosa, però non pensava che fosse così bravo.   
Eric brindò ed iniziò a bere, Alan ci andò piano e lei, fissandolo come se cercasse di distruggerlo, prima di bere chiese:   
\- Adesso mi dici una cosa. - Fece decisa. Eric annuì facendosi attento. - Perché diavolo ti sei fissato tanto con me? Cosa vuoi da me? Uno non può essere chi diavolo vuole liberamente? - Alan la guardò comprensivo, sicuramente stava valutando ancora meglio il suo capo che in tanti anni non le aveva mai rotto le scatole su queste cose.   
Ovviamente poi le brutte compagnie rovinavano tutto.   
\- Beh, non so... ho capito che nascondevi qualcosa e non potevi essere così e... -   
\- Ed io vengo forse a cercarti mentre limoni i ragazzi? - A questo Eric impallidì, come l’aveva capito? Alan la fissò con occhi sgranati e poi fissò Eric per vedere come se la sarebbe cavato torchiato da quel mastino.   
\- No io... non ti ho mai visto, ma se vuoi... - Desirée puntò il suo dito inanellato contro di lui, minacciosa, e lo ammonì:   
\- Rispondi! - Eric sospirò. Non poteva rispondere davanti ad Alan e cercò di guardarlo per farle capire che non poteva. Lei assottigliò lo sguardo.   
\- Non ci credo che è stato lui, non gli importa niente degli altri! - Alan la guardò ora corrucciato.   
\- Ehi io non la metterei così... - Sembrava insensibile. Desy lo fissò male e lui si zittì subito. Forse lo era in effetti.   
\- No non è stato lui, è che... così, sai. Sono un ficcanaso, come hai detto tu. Ho trovato il lavoro giusto, no? -   
\- No, dovevi fare l’investigatore privato. Quello era il lavoro giusto per te! - Così dicendo, tenendosi la birra, se ne andò arrabbiata.   
Alan sapeva che se li avesse visti sarebbe finita così, però ugualmente era andato dietro a quello scemo come un idiota.   
“Un scemo ed un idiota. Accoppiata di perdenti!”  
E per di più nessun bacio, alla fine.  
Alan guardò Eric che guardò a sua volta Alan, il quale gli fece un cenno di andarle dietro.   
\- Non voglio guai nel mio paradiso. Fai subito pace. - E quello era un ordine.   
Eric trovò molto hot Alan mentre gli dava ordini e senza pensarci un secondo corse dietro a Desirée, la prese per il braccio e notando che proprio lì c’era un bellissimo tatuaggio, riuscì finalmente a dirle il vero motivo. Sapeva che non era una bella idea, ma la sola per non rovinare la famosa bell’atmosfera nel paradiso di Alan.   
\- Senti, volevo una scusa per uscire con Alan, solo che non doveva sembrare un vero appuntamento così l’ho trascinato in questa stupida indagine che hai ragione, è una cretinata e una violazione della tua privacy e potresti denunciarmi ma... ma perché non sei diventata un’avvocato? Sei molto brava a quanto pare... - E così gli era scappato il suo lato dispersivo. Uno dei suoi grandi difetti. Desirée lo guardò senza capire cosa c’entrasse.   
\- Ma sai farti almeno una volta i cazzi tuoi? - Eric rise di gusto, poi allargò le braccia nella speranza di aver aggiustato tutto.   
\- È tutto a posto? Mi perdoni? Ti ho usato solo per arrivare a lui, ma... -   
\- Lui non è gay. - Disse lei secca tornando la segretaria Morticia che era solitamente.   
\- Ma non sta con nessuno. - Lei alzò le spalle.   
\- Non significa niente. - Lei era convinta, lui anche. Non sapeva di cosa, ma lo era.   
\- Ho una chance. All’inizio non l’ho notato, ma lentamente ho iniziato a sentire questo feeling... -   
\- Lui è bravo a far sentire i feeling. - A quel punto Eric la guardò come se avesse la rivelazione del secolo.   
\- Ti piace? Scusa io non volevo intromettermi, è che avevo percepito... - Ma Desirée afferrò il colletto della maglietta di Eric, lo strattonò verso di lei e minacciosa ed arrabbiata, ringhiò:   
\- Non mi piace, piantala di rovinarmi l’esistenza! Vuoi provarci con lui? Libero di farlo! Per me ti scavi la fossa! - Poi lo lasciò e si girò per andarsene.   
\- E... e perché scusa? - Eric la rincorse, lei alzò gli occhi al cielo ed esasperata tornò a voltarsi per rispondergli:  
\- Perché se lui non è gay e ti respinge, poi resta comunque il tuo capo che deve darti una valutazione. - Silenzio, lei sorrise acida - Non avevi pensato a questo, vero? - Eric mostrando tutta la precipitosità dei suoi ventisei anni, disse:   
\- È che... non ci ho pensato. Ho capito che mi piaceva e volevo stare con lui e... tu pensi che non è una buona idea? -   
\- Non hai un’amica saggia che ti può consigliare bene? -   
\- Amica sì. Saggia no... - Laura l’aveva spinto fra le sue braccia infilandogli in testa questa insana idea. Per cui no, saggia no.   
Desirée sospirò spazientita e bevve ancora.   
\- Senti, spetta a te, ma sei giovane ed hai tante cose da fare professionalmente. E a dirla tutta sei dotato. Per cui la prossima volta che fai qualcosa di personale in ambito professionale, fermati e pensaci bene. E comunque credo sei in tempo, no? -   
Forse lo era. Eric pensò al quasi bacio e a quanto bene ormai stavano insieme. Non ne era sicuro.   
\- Non saprei. - Desirée alzò la birra per ringraziarlo e per fargli capire che era tutto a posto anche se le aveva dato fastidio essere usata così, poi se ne andò lasciandolo lì a pensare da solo che forse aveva appena fatto uno dei suoi soliti casini. 


	7. Maschere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La serata speciale finisce e vediamo cosa ha lasciato in Alan ed Eric, sicuramente non passa in sordina. La situazione non è facile ed è solo all'inizio, Eric deve capire se è il caso di andare oltre col suo capo che lo deve valutare, mentre Alan deve capire perchè gli piace stare al di fuori del lavoro con Eric, se c'è altro dietro e cosa, ammetterlo ed eventualmente proseguire su quella strada o meno.

7\. MASCHERE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim9.jpg)

  
Forse alla fine aveva bevuto troppo, ma quando Eric si era fermato perché doveva guidare, aveva bevuto anche la sua birra ed alla fine la testa aveva iniziato a girargli ed i discorsi filosofici si erano sprecati.   
Perché lui aveva la ciocca filosofica.   
\- Pensi che sia stato davvero un ficcanaso? - Chiese mentre tornavano indietro. Quando aveva iniziato, Alan aveva capito che era ora di riportarlo a casa.   
\- Perché hai voluto vedere cosa nascondeva Desirée? - Eric seduto male si girò verso di lui rannicchiandosi nel sedile. Alan lo guardò e lo trovò ancora più bello così spontaneo.   
\- Ti rigiro la situazione, vediamo se capisci. - Ora entrava in scena uno dei talenti di Alan. Ottenere dagli altri tutto ciò che voleva. Se era fargli capire una cosa, gliela faceva capire in un modo o nell’altro. - Perché fai di tutto per nascondere che sei gay? Si capisce che non hai problemi ad esserlo, però fai di tutto affinchè non si noti. - Eric, ancora ubriaco anche se non in modi irrecuperabili, ebbe come un’epifania e capì abbassando il capo e lo sguardo. Ora si vergognava, l’aveva usata solo per uscire con lui senza pensare che poi avrebbe potuto ledere la sua sensibilità. Eccome se l’aveva lesa.   
Aveva ferito una persona per ottenere qualcosa che forse non era il caso di ottenere. Ora era confuso, non capiva bene, non sapeva perché non farlo, sapeva però di volerlo.  
\- Mi complicherei la vita. Sono realista, il mondo non è ancora avanzato al punto da accettare serenamente i gay come fai tu. - Alan lo guardò ancora, guidando, e si dispiacque sentendo un tono di chi era stato colpito nel vivo. Voleva davvero essere più sé stesso in pubblico, ma si frenava per ragioni precise.   
\- Vedi, Desirée ha i suoi buoni motivi per nascondere che è una rockettara piena di tatuaggi. Anche loro sono categorie di persone che rischiano discriminazioni. Perciò dovresti capire meglio di chiunque altro perché bisogna lasciare che ognuno porti avanti le proprie scelte. - Eric lo ascoltò mentre parlava calmo e paterno. Si allungò verso di lui e sorridendogli mentre tutto si appesantiva e si mescolava, appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla mettendosi tutto storto verso di lui.  
\- Grazie. Sei una persona meravigliosa. - Così dicendo lasciò che il sonno lo cogliesse. Non voleva intenzionalmente dormire, ma ormai il controllo di sé era offlimits. Non poteva proprio riuscirci ed era meglio dormire piuttosto che cercare di baciarlo e perdere quel briciolo di dignità che poteva essergli rimasta.   
Alan sorrise dolcemente e lo guardò accoccolarsi contro di lui. Guidò cercando di non usare mai il braccio se non per cambiare, usò il volante solo con la sinistra e tutto fu scorrevole e bellissimo.  
Quella sensazione si impresse, come che lui fosse il suo ragazzo. La sensazione che aveva avuto prima in diverse occasione, che l’aveva fatto sentire bene.  
Era bello, era splendido stare con lui, inebriante. L’aveva fatto sentire diverso, giovane.  
“Ma forse non è per questo, non è che mi ha fatto sentire giovane ma... apprezzato, piaciuto. Non lo so. Mi ha fatto sentire bene e basta. Al di là di tutto.”  
E ancora, pur da solo, pur solo per sé stesso, non era pronto per ammettere la pura e semplice verità. Ovvero che gli piaceva anche se era un ragazzo e pure più giovane. Quel passo era ancora difficile.   
  
Arrivò sotto casa di Eric dove l’aveva preso e lo guardò muovendosi sempre molto piano per non svegliarlo, trovando un peccato doverlo fare.   
Girò lo specchietto retrovisore per poter vedere il suo viso e lo guardò mentre dormiva abbandonato. I capelli spettinati, quell’aria spontanea ed innocente. Lo trovò ancora più bello e per un momento pensò che non voleva svegliarlo e far finire tutto. Per un momento seppe che era un peccato.   
Voleva che rimanesse per sempre così, che lui non si svegliasse, che nessuno si rimettesse addosso alcuna maschera.   
Era legittimo indossarle, ma non era forse al tempo stesso anche un peccato?  
Mostrarsi per quel che si era ed essere accettati non era forse uno dei massimi desideri di ognuno?  
“È solo che a volte ci dimentichiamo come si sta ad essere sé stessi ed essere apprezzati per quello e va a finire che il massimo a cui aspiriamo è solo vivere in pace. Ma vivere in pace è essere felici?”  
Alan non rispose e con una carezza sul suo viso, lo svegliò dolcemente.   
\- Eric, siamo arrivati. - Eric aprì gli occhi di soprassalto con ancora quella carezza calda sul viso, sorrise spontaneo e sollevò il capo guardandolo così da vicino. Di nuovo si ritrovarono a sfiorarsi coi visi e di nuovo ad osservarsi da vicino tanto da perdersi.   
Di nuovo Eric puntò alla sua bocca e per un pelo, per un soffio non si baciarono.   
“Davvero non è una buona idea, credo.”   
Il mondo era meno confuso al risveglio e forse vedeva troppo chiaramente che Desirée aveva ragione.   
Mescolare lavoro e privato non era una grande idea.   
\- Sono stato molto bene stasera, mi sono divertito un mondo. - disse Eric rimanendo appollaiato sulla sua spalla.   
\- Anche io. Grazie per avermi trascinato. Non mi divertivo così da una vita. - Disse Alan calmo e gentile.   
Sorrise e a quel punto, solo a quel punto, trovò la forza di alzarsi e andarsene. Senza baciarlo, senza fare ciò che aveva voluto e cercato per tutta la sera. Perché forse doveva davvero pensarci meglio, forse era presto, forse non era una grande idea. Specie perché lui non riusciva a stare con la stessa persona per più di una notte e dopo che ci sarebbe andato a letto avrebbe comunque visto Alan a lavoro e non solo. Alan doveva mettergli un voto.  
Aveva ragione Desy. Non doveva. Non ora.   
Scendendo entrambi sentirono che qualcosa a quella serata perfetta era mancato, ma forse per entrambi quella volta fu meglio così.   
  
Per tutto il weekend pensarono uno all’altro, Eric dovette fare un resoconto completo a Laura la quale gli disse che Desirée non capiva niente e che all’amore non si comandava.  
Questa frase aiutò Eric a capire che invece Desirée aveva ragione e che doveva cercare di trattenersi e sicuramente non uscire più insieme dallo studio.   
Per Alan fu diverso, non aveva detto nulla a Paolo, confuso sul motivo per cui non l’aveva fatto, capì che era meglio parlargliene.   
Gli sembrava indelicato, però d’altronde era normale parlare al proprio ed unico migliore amico dicendogli come si sentiva o cosa gli succedeva.  
Solo che l’argomento da trattare era troppo delicato ed alla fine decise di sminuire la questione al massimo, dicendo che Eric l’aveva trascinato in un posto strano a vedere se la loro serissima segretaria aveva un’identità segreta. Visto poi che era risultato così aveva spostato l’attenzione su di lei capendo il motivo per cui anche Eric l’aveva usata per fare altro. Uscire con lui, forse.   
“Ma che vado dicendo, voleva solo curiosare, non c’entro io! Che abbiamo da spartire io e lui?”  
\- E quindi sei uscito con lui? - Chiese Paolo mentre facevano la solita passeggiata lunga del weekend. Andavano sempre in qualche sentiero coi cani che scorrazzavano liberi e felici intorno a loro.   
\- Sì beh... uscito è una parola grossa. Lui voleva solo ficcanasare nella vita di questa povera ragazza che penso l’avrebbe ucciso volentieri... niente di che... - Sminuì Alan più per sé stesso.   
Evitò di spiegargli come si era sentito ed in cosa aveva sperato e cosa era scattato. Due momenti da bacio, uno ubriaco, ok, ma l’altro Eric era stato sobrio.   
\- E come è stato? Uscire con un ragazzo... così giovane poi... non la trovi una cosa strana? Insomma, uno di ventisei anni ti trascina all’ultimo momento fuori in un locale per stalkerare la vostra segretaria... - A Paolo ovviamente non quadrava. Alan continuò alzando le spalle.   
\- Sì gliel’ho chiesto e lui ha detto che è solo un ficcanaso, poi ha riconosciuto di aver sbagliato perché se lei nasconde questa sua doppia identità diciamo, è per lo stesso motivo per cui lui nasconde il fatto di essere gay... - Paolo lo guardò stupito.   
\- Lo nasconde? -   
\- Beh non lo ostenta. Si comporta in modo che non trapeli, capisci? C’è chi è gay e non sembra perché di natura è così. È virile, mascolino comunque. -   
\- Sono rari, ma ci sono... - Asserì Paolo, Alan ridacchiò.   
\- Non sono rari, semplicemente non hanno una scritta al neon che fa ‘sono gay’ perciò tu incontri uno che pensi sia etero, ma in realtà è gay solo che non lo saprai finchè non lo frequenti. - Il punto di vista di Alan era corretto e Paolo si ritrovò per l’ennesima volta a capirne uno diverso dal proprio. Era proprio bravo.   
Del resto era un avvocato eccezionale.   
\- Comunque ci sono loro. E ci sono quelli che lo capisci subito che lo sono, per i modi di muoversi, parlare, di fare e anche di vestirsi... - Paolo era d’accordo. - E poi ci sono quelli come lui che si sforzano di non adottare un solo atteggiamento rivelatore. Che fanno di tutto per avere totale padronanza di sé. - Paolo lo guardò per capire se era d’accordo con lui, ma capì che ancora una volta lo era.   
\- Questi dopo un po’ che ci stai insieme lo capisci che lo sono. - Alan annuì.   
\- Infatti dopo un po’ è venuto fuori ed ora sapendo che lo è vedo certe pose o gestualità con un altro occhio. Però comunque si capisce che lui se fosse libero sarebbe di quella categoria che capisci che è gay anche senza che te lo dica. È solo che fa di tutto per sembrare dell’altra, quella che non capisci che lo è. - Il suo discorso sembrava una tipica arringa finale, Paolo adorava sentirgli spiegare le cose.   
\- E quindi gli hai fatto la ramanzina? - Poi si rianimò. - Io di che categoria sono? - Alan rise.   
\- Non posso giudicarti, il sapere che lo sei rovina il mio giudizio. - Rispose diplomatico. Paolo fece il broncio e Alan lo spinse. - In questo momento sembri una checca! - Paolo finse di offendersi ma durò molto poco.   
Alla fine era riuscito a tenere la conversazione sulle questioni che aveva voluto, evitando con cura il modo in cui si era sentito uscendo con un ragazzo giovane e carino e soprattutto gay. Ma ancor di più aveva evitato di parlare di quei momenti da bacio. Alla fine non era successo nulla, parlare di qualcosa che non c’era stato era inutile. Rischiava di ferire Paolo inutilmente.   
  
Rivedersi lunedì a lavoro fu un enorme imbarazzo per entrambi. Desirée no. Desirée sembrava la Desirée di sempre.   
Seria, tutta coperta, già al lavoro.   
Eric era stato il secondo ad arrivare ed aveva un’aria tesa e meno sfacciata e spaccona del solito. Aveva acceso la macchina del caffè e stava preparando tre caffè sapendo che a breve sarebbe arrivato anche Alan, il solito ritardatario.   
Desirée non l’aveva calcolato, ma stava facendo il caffè anche per lei sebbene solitamente era la segretaria a fare il caffè agli avvocati. In quel caso si sentiva più lui il segretario anche perché lei era più capace di lui a fare certe cose al computer.   
\- Ma a che ora arrivi? Io sono puntuale, ma tu sei già attiva da un po’... - Chiese poi lui con un po’ di coma addosso. Desirée senza smettere di scrivere al computer rispose senza fare espressioni:   
\- Mezz’ora prima. - Rispose freddamente.   
\- Ce l’hai ancora con me? - Non c’erano sfumature diverse dal solito, l’aveva sempre vista così, ma Eric era uno che non voleva dubbi in nessun campo. Le portò il caffè nella tazzina di cartone con la bustina di zucchero, il bastoncino e dei biscottini che aveva provveduto a portare lui da quando lavorava lì. Quando finiva prendeva sempre una scatola nuova. Gli piaceva bere il caffè con due biscottini.   
Desirée spostò brevemente gli occhi verdi sui suoi azzurri.   
\- Se non me lo chiederai ancora, no. - Eric sorrise rianimandosi.   
\- Ma toglimi una curiosità! - Fece allora prendendo una sedia e sedendosi davanti a lei, al di là della sua scrivania curva. Si mise in una posa elegante accavallando le gambe e appoggiando la testa alla mano in modo da modello. Non l’aveva fatto di proposito, gli era venuto così. Non era tipo da sedersi a cavalcioni su una sedia.   
\- Devo proprio? - Eric annuì.   
\- Come hai fatto a capire che sono gay? So di non sembrarlo, insomma... - Si impegnava molto per non sembrarlo, come lei si impegnava per sembrare una persona comunissima.  
Desirée smise di scrivere e iniziò a mescolare il caffè guardandolo, poi lo indicò con un cenno del capo.   
\- Guardati. - Lui allargò una mano e si guardò senza capire.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Come ti vesti. Come ti metti in posa, come adori conciarti per essere il più bello del reame! -   
\- Io non lo faccio per vanità, mi piace essere così... -   
\- E ti piace esserlo perché sei vanitoso. -   
\- E tutti i vanitosi sono gay? -   
\- Tendenzialmente. -   
\- Ma non tutti. Ci deve essere stato altro... - Desirée sorseggiò il caffè mentre lui si prendeva il proprio e metteva su quello per Alan. Si risedette e la guardò in attesa. Lei bevve e poi rispose.   
\- Con questo vestirti bene e gli atteggiamenti particolari nascondi qualcosa. Sono andata per esclusione ed ho scelto la cosa più ovvia. E poi adori Alan, si capisce. - Eric si raddrizzò punto sul vivo come se quel punto fosse grave.   
\- Si capisce? - Desirée ghignò di nuovo e buttò il bicchierino tornando al computer.   
\- Ti si illumina il viso quando parli con lui. Indagare su di me era solo un metodo per avvicinarti a lui. Però ricorda ciò che ti ho detto. Valuta bene. È il tuo capo, ti deve dare un voto. Ne vale davvero la pena? -   
Silenzio. Sul broncio pensieroso di Eric, arrivò Alan con un sorriso super imbarazzato e l’aria di chi quel lunedì avrebbe preferito andare da un’altra parte.   
Tuttavia entrò trattenendo il fiato e chiedendosi come gestire quell’elefante che c’era lì dentro, guardò lei che lo ignorò, guardò lui che lo fissava diretto e poi notando il caffè pronto si illuminò:  
\- È per me? - Chiese stupito. Eric sorrise meno radioso del solito, più imbarazzato, e annuì. - Sei stato tu? - Era andato a colpo sicuro, la segretaria non poteva essere stata.   
\- So che arrivi intorno a quest’ora. - Erano le otto e mezza. Alan sorrise e lo ringraziò gentile, questo sciolse il ghiaccio in poco.   
\- Sei stato molto carino, grazie. - Lo era stato davvero, ma era del tutto intenzionale, proprio per ricevere quel ringraziamento. Desirée voleva vomitare e facendo il gesto di dar di stomaco, visto solo dal giovane per la posizione in cui era, Eric le tirò un calcio da sotto senza farsi notare da Alan che sorseggiava il suo caffè.   
Avevano sfiorato un proiettile, ma forse in qualche modo le cose ora erano meglio di prima. Quell’atmosfera da paradiso, come la chiamava Alan, era ancor più bella perché senza segreti, maschere e muri.   
Un paradiso dove si poteva essere sé stessi ed essere accettati grazie alla fortuna di avere un capo in gamba come Alan.   
Un capo che, però, non sapeva minimamente di averla anche lui, una maschera.   
E se non sai di averla, non la puoi togliere. 


	8. Un autentico schifo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un caso difficile per i due avvocati, uno di quei casi che ti spezzano per un momento e che per riprenderti ti ci vuole un brandy pregiato bevuto come si deve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Passiamo di livello, Eric ed Alan ormai hanno iniziato a conoscersi meglio ed hanno capito di piacersi, anche se Alan è ancora un po' restio ad ammettere cose di Eric gli piaccia, lui o il modo in cui lo fa sentire. Per Eric è più chiaro, però Desirée giustamente gli ha detto di rifletterci bene prima di infilarsi in una relazione con chi gli dovrà dare un voto alla fine del tirocigno, così in questa fase di stallo, arriva un caso molto difficile. Non penso sia un vero cliché, o meglio forse un po' lo è, però al tempo stesso è anche verità e attualità, molto più di quello che siamo tutti disposti ad ammettere e credetemi che non ho usato troppa fantasia, purtroppo non è così. Detto questo, nel prossimo capitolo la scena che qua interrompo, proseguirà. Buona lettura. Baci Akane

8\. UN AUTENTICO SCHIFO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim4.jpg)

  
A volte essere avvocati era un autentico schifo.  
Era anche divertente, a volte.  
A volte c’erano dei casi facili, dove non avevi molto da fare se non assicurarti che i diritti dei tuoi assistiti fossero rispettati, il più delle volte era una questione di assegni familiari o di mantenimento.  
I casi più delicati erano quelli di custodia minorile, lì si arrivava sempre davanti al giudice ed il lavoro che l’avvocato faceva prima era per approfondire le rispettive situazioni personali genitoriali per capire se c’erano tutte le cose essenziali per ottenere quanto richiesto.   
A volte, però, i casi erano atroci.   
Perché finchè dei genitori richiedevano la custodia significa che c’erano due scelte, una buona ed una meno buona. A volte le due scelte erano orribili e lì si mediava. Si poteva anche arrivare a togliere la custodia ai genitori per mancanza di estremi essenziali, lì poi entravano in gioco gli assistenti sociali ed erano casi comunque molto brutti, ma si lavorava per il bene del minore.   
Però i casi atroci erano quelli in cui nessuno dei genitori voleva la custodia del figlio perché diverso.   
Ad Alan in anni di attività erano capitati casi di ogni tipo, però quando gli capitavano quelli, era sempre difficile capire come andare avanti.   
O meglio la morale diceva una cosa, ma la deontologia un’altra.   
Spesso c’erano quelle mani legate che ti impedivano di fare la cosa davvero giusta, spesso dovevi fare quello che eri obbligato.   
Quelli erano i casi davvero peggiori.   
Eric lo scoprì quel giorno.   
  
Il caso in cui si imbatterono quel giorno, fu uno di quelli che li segnò e che Eric si sarebbe ricordato per sempre.   
La coppia sembrava normale a guardarla, Desirée però aveva suggerito di gestirli insieme ad Eric ed Alan, perché aveva intuito che si doveva trattare di un caso di quelli delicati.   
Non avevano voluto parlare di dettagli al telefono, gli aveva accennato che gli era stato tolto il figlio.   
Vestiti bene, si capiva che erano economicamente stabili. Al collo della donna una croce d’oro, l’uomo le sedeva vicino tenendole la mano. I due sembravano torturati, dalle espressioni colme di dolore che possedevano.   
Una volta offerto loro un caffè, si sedettero per parlare della loro situazione che i due espressero con voce sofferta e spezzata.   
\- Avvocato, lei deve aiutarci... - Cominciò la donna dovendosi subito interrompere perché le veniva da piangere. Il marito le carezzò la schiena e si fece avanti al suo posto.   
\- A riavere nostro figlio. - Silenzio. Già questa premessa colpì entrambi, ma se per Eric era la prima volta che gli capitava un caso dove un figlio veniva tolto per ancora ragioni sconosciute, e quindi iniziava subito ad empatizzare con loro dispiaciuto, per Alan quello fu un campanello d’allarme e con i suoi anni di esperienza la prima domanda che si pose fu ‘perché glielo hanno tolto? Chi è stato?’  
\- Sono molto dispiaciuto, vi va di approfondire la situazione? In quali circostanze vi è stato tolto vostro figlio? -   
Sembravano persone così in gamba, così distrutte dall’averlo perso. Come mai togliere un figlio a quelle poche coppie che sembravano normali?   
\- La denuncia è partita dall’insegnante di nostro figlio. -  
\- Quanti anni ha e come si chiama? -   
\- Si chiama Giulio ed ha 13 anni. - Rispose la donna sempre con la voce rotta dal pianto, Eric le diede il pacchetto di clinex, lei prese un fazzolettino ed iniziò a soffiarsi il naso.   
\- Perché l’insegnante vi ha denunciati? -   
\- Per il modo in cui educhiamo nostro figlio. - Silenzio. Alan non aveva ancora detto nulla, era come se sapesse, se sentisse l’esito di quel colloquio.   
\- Potete essere più chiari? - Eric non voleva dire troppo, sapeva che la cosa principale era avere tutte le informazioni prima di schierarsi da una parte o dall’altra. Però cominciava a suonargli strano, visto che non toglievano il figlio se la denuncia non era fondata.   
A quel punto l’uomo decise di spiegare bene.   
\- Ecco, abbiamo scoperto da diversi mesi che nostro figlio è... - Esitò e vergognandosi a dire quella parola come se potesse esserne contaminato, lo sussurrò piano: - invertito... - Ad Eric si drizzarono tutti i peli del corpo mentre Alan si raddrizzò nella sedia su cui era comodamente seduto con fare difensivo e a quel punto separò leggermente le gambe e posò le mani aperte sui braccioli per porsi in modo deciso davanti a loro. Eric invece fece un passo indietro appoggiandosi al balcone, capendo in un momento qual era la situazione che gli stava innanzi.   
Sentendo lentamente il mondo andargli in pezzi.   
Lo sapeva che sarebbero capitati casi così ed aveva scelto diritto di famiglia per evitare situazioni così, in qualche modo. Ma trovarcisi davanti era un’altra cosa.   
\- Insomma, noi quando l’abbiamo scoperto abbiamo iniziato ad aiutarlo cercando di dargli un’educazione adeguata. -   
\- Educazione adeguata. - Fece asciutto Alan facendo sentire per la prima volta la sua voce. Lo sguardo penetrante, un muro di cemento armato eretto fra loro. - Può essere specifico? -   
L’uomo capendo che cominciava a vederlo con sospetto, si affrettò a spiegare ciò che per lui era normale.   
\- Beh sa... le cose normali che si fanno in questo caso... la prima che abbiamo fatto è stato consultare un prete che ci ha mandato subito da un esorcista. Così abbiamo fatto alcune sedute. Però siccome il caso di nostro figlio era più duro del solito, pare non ci siano stati esiti positivi. Giulio era spossato ma non è riuscito a liberarlo, così l’esorcista ci ha suggerito di rendere inospitale il corpo di nostro figlio in modo che il demonio se ne andasse e di continuare a benedirlo e a recitare le preghiere ogni giorno. -   
\- Rendere inospitale? - Sussurrò Eric da dietro, faticava a rimanere in piedi, figurarsi a parlare. Sapeva di cosa si trattava, lo sapeva bene purtroppo.   
\- Dovevamo affaticare il corpo in modo che l’ospite indesiderato se ne andasse. -   
\- Lo picchiavate, lo lasciavate a digiuno, al freddo, gli impedivate di dormire. Giusto? - Disse Alan di nuovo prendendo le redini con durezza. I due annuirono convinti che fosse la cosa migliore e più giusta.   
\- Purtroppo prima di ottenere risultati, l’insegnante è venuta a controllare, pare che il suo... amichetto... non vedendolo tornare a scuola per settimane, abbia chiesto all’insegnante di vedere come stava. Lei è venuta, ha trovato Giulio debilitato ed anche se noi abbiamo spiegato che era un fattore educativo e che stavamo cercando di salvargli la vita, ci ha denunciato e sono venuti subito i carabinieri, l’hanno portato in ospedale e da lì non l’abbiamo più riavuto. Siamo stati denunciati ed ora dobbiamo difenderci per aver cercato di educare e salvare nostro figlio, si rende conto? - L’uomo era sempre più shoccato ed agitato, mentre la donna piangeva a dirotto.   
Eric aveva le lacrime agli occhi ma non le lasciava scendere, voleva gridare di tutto, ma nella mente riviveva le proprie angherie, le proprie difficoltà, le proprie discriminazioni subite per colpa della propria sessualità.   
Voleva dire qualcosa, voleva fare qualcosa, voleva picchiare loro come loro avevano picchiato quel povero bambino, ma Alan tenendo in mano la situazione con fredda maestria, si alzò dalla scrivania e con una calma gelida, indicò loro la porta.   
\- Mi dispiace, signori. C’è stato un equivoco. Io non tratto casi simili. - L’uomo spaesato lo guardò mentre la donna dallo shock non piangeva più.   
\- Per quale ragione? Mi è stato indicato come ottimo avvocato di diritto di famiglia e... - Alan uscì dalla scrivania, andò alla porta e gliel’aprì aspettando composto che si alzassero e se ne andassero.   
\- Certamente, ma io in casi così sono dalla parte di chi denuncia i maltrattamenti, non da chi li fa. Ho un mio codice ed è quello di aiutare il benessere del minore, fare sempre il suo interesse in un modo o nell’altro. -   
\- Ma siamo noi adulti a richiedere il suo aiuto, nell’interesse di nostro figlio! - Tuonò l’uomo arrabbiandosi. - Lei deve... -   
\- Io non devo nulla. L’adulto chiede assistenza, è vero, ed io lavoro per l’adulto. Ma in funzione del bene del minore. È sempre stato così e sempre lo sarà. Quando mi imbatto in casi dove nessuno degli adulti in causa è la scelta migliore, lascio che gli assistenti sociali facciano il loro lavoro ed in questo caso lo stanno facendo, per fortuna. - Poi si affacciò fuori dal proprio ufficio e diretto a Desirée, disse: - Desy per cortesia scortali all’uscita. -   
La ragazza si alzò capendo che le cose erano andate male come aveva sospettato e mentre finalmente la coppia si decideva ad andarsene livida di rabbia e di shock, Alan guardò Eric per capire come stava.   
Lo vide ancora appoggiato al balcone dietro la propria sedia, ora vuota. Braccia conserte, aria sconvolta. Gli occhi azzurri erano trasparenti e pieni di lacrime che non voleva far uscire.   
Alan sospirò e una volta che i due furono fuori, chiuse la porta e scosse il capo non sapendo bene come fare.   
Guardò l’ora, era pomeriggio inoltrato, un po’ presto per chiudere in anticipo.   
Rimasero in silenzio per cinque minuti, uno a pensare e l’altro perso in un altro tempo probabilmente. Un tempo in cui aveva sofferto cose del genere.   
Poi Alan tirò su il telefono, schiacciò il pulsante dell’interfono e pigiò il numero due che era la scrivania di Desirée.  
La ragazza rispose.   
\- Desy, ho altri impegni per oggi? -   
\- No avvocato. - Rispose lei formale.   
\- Molto bene, io ed Eric andiamo via un po’ prima. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa mi puoi chiamare. -   
Desirée acconsentì senza problemi, lui mise giù, guardò Eric ancora fermo in piedi, gli mise una mano delicatamente sul braccio. Al contatto lui saltò tornando al presente, lo mise a fuoco smarrito.   
\- Andiamo a bere qualcosa. Ti porto io nel mio posto preferito, ora. - Disse Alan con un sorriso molto dolce ed un tono gentile. Eric non capiva, non ricordava nemmeno le cose che ancora aveva da fare né se si potesse uscire così presto da lavoro, ma forse non era tanto presto. Guardò fuori e cercò di capire che ora poteva essere. Il sole si abbassava.   
\- Prendi la giacca. - Suggerì Alan, Eric annuì concentrandosi sulle cose facili. Così andò nel proprio ufficio, prese la giacca ed il telefono, poi uscì seguendolo in silenzio, senza vedere nemmeno Desirée.   
A volte essere avvocati era un autentico schifo.   
  
Il locale era un piano bar conosciuto probabilmente solo da chi davvero appassionato.  
Da fuori non c’era nemmeno un’insegna e sembrava una casa normale a tutti gli effetti, in un angolo del centro storico mai considerato da nessuno.   
Eric perplesso di dove lo stesse portando si distrasse un po’ dal suo umore nero, quando entrò fu sorpreso di trovare un ambiente abbastanza spazioso anche se non eccessivo.   
Qualche tavolino lucido, luci soffuse, un pianoforte con vicino uno sgabello, una chitarra acustica appoggiata all’apposito gancio, una cassa per lo strumento ed un microfono.  
Si accomodarono ad un tavolo e riconoscendo Alan, una cameriera lo salutò con calore e gentilezza. Chiese se voleva il solito Brandy invecchiato e lui disse di portarne due. Eric era perso a guardare l’ambiente e intimidito da un’atmosfera tanto diversa da quella solita, chiese piano ad Alan una volta soli:   
\- Suoneranno stasera? - Alan alzò le spalle.   
\- È un palcoscenico libero, chi si vuole proporre può farlo. - Poi gli venne il dubbio. - Sai suonare chitarra o piano? - Eric scosse il capo.   
\- No, ma mi piacerebbe vedere qualcuno che ne è capace. - Alan sorrise.   
\- Magari succede. -   
La cameriera portò due ampi calici a tulipano vuoti, li posò davanti ai due uomini e versò il brandy direttamente davanti a loro, questo liberò un immediato aroma sottile e delicato che prese di sorpresa Eric, inesperto di quel genere di cose.   
Lui si atteggiava e vestiva da uomo di un certo lignaggio, ma di fatto non lo era. Era un ragazzo normale, più da birra magari, anche se voleva sembrare l’uomo pregiato che invece era in realtà Alan il quale non ostentava ricchezza nel comportarsi o vestirsi, ma in realtà lo era nei modi, negli usi e nei consumi.   
La cameriera augurò loro una buona serata, probabilmente stupita di vederli prima di un classico dopo cena. Ma forse aveva visto Alan più spesso a quegli orari insoliti.   
\- Ha un buon profumo... - Disse Eric. Alan sorrise.   
\- Goditi questo primo aroma sottile e delicato perché svanisce subito, lo senti solo appena versi nel bicchiere, ma è buonissimo. - Eric eseguì e notò che in effetti in pochi istanti era già affievolito.   
Guardò poi Alan prendere il calice fra le mani e farlo roteare.   
\- Lo scaldi un po’ con le mani e permetti al resto dell’aroma di liberarsi, annusa con attenzione mentre lo fai e non farlo roteare troppo. È un momento molto piacevole da godersi con estrema calma. Bere il brandy è un arte e se lo fai come si deve capirai perché per un bicchiere ci si mette una vita ed alla fine ti basta più di una ciocca completa. - Scherzò un pochino Alan, Eric fece un sorrisino e lo imitò nei movimenti e nel modo in cui lo stringeva, si concentrò sul sentire quel secondo tipo di profumo, mento particolare del primo.   
Eric percepì note fruttate e legnose e notò che anche se smetteva di scaldare il bicchiere e rotearlo, si sentiva ancora.   
\- Sorseggialo molto piano trattenendo il goccio fra le labbra. - Indicò poi Alan con la sua voce profonda e suadente. Eric ipnotizzato da quello strano gioco eseguì con lui guardandolo e fu sorpreso di notare che poi il sapore intenso si aprì a ruota di pavone in bocca, trasmettendogli tutto il suo forte aroma particolare pieno di sfumature e caratteristiche che probabilmente non sapeva distinguere.   
Alan sorrise notando la sorpresa nei suoi begli occhi non più pieni di lacrime come prima, ma concentrati su qualcosa di bello e nuovo.   
\- Ti piace? - Chiese toccandolo leggermente con le dita sul polso per indicargli di posare il bicchiere e berlo con molta calma.   
Eric annuì.   
\- È molto forte... -    
\- Lo devi bere molto piano, te lo godrai. - Non andò nei dettagli del spiegargli cosa poteva notare di quegli assaggi per distinguere quanto ottimo era un brandy.   
\- Potremmo farlo più spesso. Una volta ti porto io in un posto, una volta mi porti tu, ti va? - Chiese Eric più leggero e con una verve meno angosciata. Alan sorrise vittorioso di essere riuscito a trascinarlo fuori da quel piccolo guscio cupo di prima.   
\- Può essere un’ottima idea. - Rispose indicando poi il piccolo palco dove due artisti decidevano di suonare dei pezzi al pianoforte a coda e alla chitarra acustica.   
Eric si illuminò guardandoli felice come un bambino e li guardò mentre accordavano e prendevano sintonia con gli strumenti del locale, Alan si perse a guardare il suo viso acceso, così bello in quel momento.   
\- Li conosci? Sono bravi? - Alan non li aveva nemmeno guardati, non sapeva se li conosceva.   
\- Non saprei... - Ma in realtà li conosceva, solo che staccare gli occhi da lui per guardare i due artisti, al momento non era un’opzione valida.   
Quando finalmente iniziarono a suonare una canzone di nicchia molto d’atmosfera e suggestiva, Eric ed Alan vennero catapultati in un mondo diverso da quello. Vennero strappati dal presente e dal colloquio atroce appena avuto, vennero portati nei loro passati, nei loro anni bui e difficili, quando uno lottava con la propria omosessualità che emergeva e l’altro faceva uno splendido lavoro su sé stesso per soffocarla con molta cura e successo. Tanto che poi negli anni non sarebbe più riuscito a capire chi era davvero, cosa voleva, cosa provava.   
Probabilmente tutte cose che avevano un gran bisogno di uscire e l’avevano da quando si erano incontrati, perché a volte sono le persone che incontri ad essere giuste. Sono loro che aspetti per evolverti, crescere, sbloccarti e mutare. A volte è proprio così. 


	9. Confessionale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo un caso particolarmente difficile che apre delle vecchie ferite in Eric, Alan lo porta al suo posto preferito, quello dove va quando ha bisogno di scrollarsi di dosso le brutte cose. Lì nel piano bar l'atmosfera è l'ideale per aprirsi, aiutati anche magari da un ottimo brandy. Se qualcosa deve succedere, o è questa volta o mai più.

9\. CONFESSIONALE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim20.jpg)

  
Le dita del pianista correvano sui tasti lente e suadenti, mentre quelle del chitarrista pizzicavano le corde più veloci ed esperte, ipnotiche, in un’atmosfera subito suggestiva.   
Il chitarrista cominciò con una voce bassa e roca a cantare una canzone che fece da contorno in un ritmo lento e dolce.   
L’ideale per tornare a quando le cose non andavano tanto bene.   
Eric stringeva il calice a tulipano fra le mani scaldandolo forse un po’ troppo, ma non sentiva il profumo del brandy.   
\- Ero abituato ad essere preso in giro per la mia tendenza. Da ragazzo non sapevo fingere bene, ero molto spontaneo e si notava la mia omosessualità. Per cui sono cresciuto abituato a quel genere di cose. Sai, insulti. E con i miei genitori non andava molto bene, non ho mai detto niente, ma è un po’ come l’elefante che sta in casa di cui nessuno parla. Sapevano, hanno sempre saputo, ma non hanno mai avuto il coraggio di chiedermi nulla ed io sapevo che non l’avrebbero presa bene, perciò non ho mai detto niente. - Esordì piano Eric. Era stato più difficile iniziare e molto più facile proseguire. Ora era impossibile fermarsi.   
\- Sai... - Sorrise imbarazzato. - Alla fine mi sento fortunato visto cosa poteva capitarmi. Dei genitori che mi mandavano dall’esorcista e mi torturavano... - Rise nervoso per tirare fuori ciò che lo angosciava. Poi si fece serio. - Il vero problema è subentrato all’università. Si vedeva troppo che ero gay. Sai non è che fossi troppo eccessivo, però non mi davo pena a nascondere certi atteggiamenti. Più che altro non me ne rendevo molto conto. Poi un professore mi ha preso di mira, non riuscivo a passare un esame, l’avrò dato non sai quante volte. Un giorno capendo che c’era qualcos’altro dietro, ho deciso di affrontarlo perché non potevo laurearmi senza quell’esame e sapevo di essere bravo, ormai sapevo la materia alla perfezione insomma. - Eric guardava la superficie del liquido ambrato senza bere più. Esitò cercando di non sembrare molto toccato da quello che stava dicendo e non sapeva perché dovesse dirglielo, però sembrava impossibile chiudere la bocca. Alan non proferiva parola. - Alla fine l’ha detto. Dritto in faccia, guardandomi negli occhi. ‘Tu non passerai mai questo esame, perché sei uno schifoso frocio e finchè io insegnerò questa materia, uno schifoso frocio non passerà mai il mio esame!’ - Si fermò trattenendo il fiato, poi rise isterico e sollevando gli occhi su Alan mostrò le lacrime che erano tornate, ma dalla voce tremante si capiva che stava di nuovo per piangere. - Sapevo che era quello il motivo, ma sentirselo dire così in faccia in quel modo io... è stato il momento più orribile della mia vita, credo. Perché quando sei un adolescente bullizzato perché femminile ti senti indifeso, piccolo, incapace di proteggerti. Ma quando sei adulto pensi di aver superato il peggio, di essere forte ormai, di poterti proteggere da solo da tutto. E quando sei davanti a cose del genere ti senti... ti senti vulnerabile. A pezzi. Non so, non... - Eric si strinse nelle spalle riabbassando gli occhi, si asciugò fugace le lacrime che avevano avuto la brutta idea di scendere, poi cercando di concludere dovette riprovarci più volte fino a riuscirci. - Non sei mai preparato a queste cose. Forse un giorno ci fai il callo, ma non lo so. - Alan pragmatico chiese la cosa meno importante:   
\- Ti sei laureato nei tempi corretti. Come hai fatto? - Eric ridacchiò alla domanda da avvocato proveniente da una logica deduzione.   
\- Sapevo che mi stava discriminando, così l’avevo registrato. Ho mandato il nastro ai suoi superiori ed ho fatto licenziare l’insegnante, è stato sostituito ed ho passato subito l’esame. Avevo già la tesi pronta. - Eric rise per allentare la propria tensione, ma c’era qualcosa di cui si vergognava e Alan lo capì subito dicendolo per lui con estrema delicatezza, cercando il contatto visivo che evitava.   
\- Per questo ora fai di tutto per nascondere che sei gay? - Perché che cercasse di trattenere certi atteggiamenti rivelatori, era evidente.   
\- Ho fatto un’enorme fatica, ho lavorato molto su me stesso per capire cosa cambiare. E mi sento di tradire me stesso, ma lo faccio per rendermi la vita più facile. È così sbagliato? È così brutto? Sono omofobo su me stesso? - Le domande si susseguirono una dietro l’altro come un fiume trattenuto da troppo tempo che voleva straripare e che ora era uscito finalmente.   
Il potere del confessionale, si disse Alan senza dire nulla per un po’.   
Non è la bravura del prete a tirare fuori tutti i peccati, sono i peccati che non vedono l’ora di uscire. Quando arrivi al confessionale, dietro può essere anche vuoto, parlerai lo stesso.   
Quel bar, dopo quanto successo a lavoro, era il confessionale di Eric che si sentiva sporco come quei genitori che avevano cercato di cambiare il figlio a suon di torture orribili.   
\- Non sei come quelle persone di oggi. - Disse non volendo nemmeno definirli genitori. Appena disse quello, Eric sollevò gli occhi di scatto sbarrandoli come terrorizzato dal sentirlo, chiedendosi come facesse a capire ciò che covava nel profondo di sé da quando aveva sentito quelle bestie là dentro.   
\- Dici? - Chiese cercando di sorridere, risultò qualcosa di grottesco.   
Alan gli prese la mano e la strinse forte, questo diede una fortissima scarica elettrica ad Eric che aumentò le lacrime, incapaci di smettere ormai.   
\- Non lo sei. Stai facendo il necessario per sopravvivere e portare avanti i tuoi sogni, non ci vedo niente di male. Vivi comunque te stesso, avrai dei ragazzi, con certe persone sei te stesso... - Quel punto di vista lo stava sorprendendo. Forse aveva ragione. Forse era vero. Con qualcuno era sé stesso, si mostrava per quello che era anche se cercava di non lasciare mai andare certi atteggiamenti perché poi era più difficile evitarli a comando. Però non fingeva in privato con chi si fidava.   
\- Sì però ho cambiato il mio modo di essere dopo quel fatto, per non avere più la strada bloccata. E sai una cosa? La mia strada non si è più bloccata. Pensi che se avessi continuato ad essere me stesso sarei qua? - Alan alzò le spalle con un sorrisino ammirato, piegando la testa di lato.  
\- Nel mio studio di sicuro. - Eric capendo che lui non l’avrebbe discriminato, si rilassò e sentì che le lacrime non scendevano più, vide le loro mani allacciate e capì che staccarle ora significava evidenziare un gesto spontaneo che proseguiva per ragioni un po’ confuse.   
Ma piaceva ad entrambi. Erano calde, le loro mani.   
\- Grazie. - Disse solo Eric. Alan sorrise dolcemente ed Eric cercando un modo per distrarre entrambi dalla tensione, indicò il duo che suonava e cantava: - Sono davvero bravi. Complimenti per il posto. - Poi sollevò il bicchiere di brandy. - E per i gusti! - Disse poi con un sorriso fra le lacrime congelate che lo rendevano più bello. Riprese a bere piano, trovando piacevole ora il suo sapore forte e aromatico.   
  
A separare le mani era stato indirettamente un cameriere accorso a chiedere se desideravano altro Brandy.   
A quel punto Alan aveva ritirato la mano e guardato l’ora al polso attestando che era meglio andare, aveva pagato e ringraziato insistendo quando Eric aveva cercato di pagare lui per ringraziarlo del suo tempo prezioso.   
Alan non aveva saputo dare delle soluzioni e non pensava di aver detto niente di speciale, solo quello che aveva capito Eric aveva bisogno di sentire.   
Quando aveva sentito la sua storia si era sentito stracciare dall’interno sentendo il forte desiderio di cambiare qualcosa per lui, togliergli un po’ di tristezza da dentro, sollevarlo, farlo sentire meglio.   
Così aveva potuto solo alleggerirgli un po’ quel carico. Si biasimava da solo per mascherare la propria omosessualità, per non farla trapelare, ma era un po’ sopravvivenza e non c’era niente di male. Non si rinnegava. Si adattava alla cultura generale della società per poter ottenere ciò che voleva. Una vita normale.   
Un lavoro normale, un ruolo normale.   
Però nel suo circolo interno era sé stesso, anche se non si lasciava mai del tutto andare.   
Alan mentre lo accompagnava allo studio che non distava molto da lì, così che recuperasse la macchina e tornasse ormai a casa, ripensò a quando si era ubriacato e si era avvolto sul suo braccio.  
Quello era stato il vero Eric, che si capiva le sue tendenze, le sue voglie, i suoi desideri. Che si lasciava andare e qualcosa per sé se lo prendeva, qualcosa di ciò che voleva davvero.  
“Me?”   
Si chiese mentre arrivavano al parcheggio interno dello studio coperto da mura sicure ed un grande cancello automatico. Ormai il tramonto aveva fatto il suo corso ed era buio, stava arrivando ora di cena e lì dentro si vedeva non tanto chiaramente, ma trovarono perfetto quell’atmosfera contenuta per concludere il loro fine pomeriggio particolare.   
Alan si chiese se Eric volesse lui in realtà visto che quando si era lasciato andare quella sera aveva dato dei chiari segnali in merito. Ma forse aveva visto troppo, forse era andato oltre. Forse non era per niente vero.   
\- Mi dispiace per quello che hai passato, ma ti trovo una persona forte per essere riuscito comunque a superare le tue difficoltà. Stai andando avanti dritto a testa alta e ti ammiro. - Disse Alan dolcemente, reputando importante concludere in qualche modo l’incontro. Eric sorrise perso per lui, per la sua delicatezza, per la sua gentilezza e per la sua profondità.   
\- Non so come ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per me stasera. Non eri tenuto, mi sono fatto sopraffare da un sacco di sentimenti e... insomma, per il futuro farò di tutto per tenere tutto separato, ecco. -   
Alan a quel punto, seguendo un indomabile impulso, gli sistemò una ciocca di capelli che stava meno perfetta del solito, una ciocca ondulata un po’ ribelle che tendeva sempre a finire sul lato della fronte come non doveva. La sistemò con le dita e piegando la testa di lato disse piano:   
\- Non proprio tutto. - Eric lo guardò paralizzandosi a quel gesto così intimo, mentre i brividi lo ricoprivano dalla testa scendendo lenti lungo la schiena.   
\- Eh? -   
\- Non tenere tutto separato. Metti un pezzo di te in tutto ciò che fai e non ti pentirai mai di nulla, alla fine. - Alla fine di cosa?   
Eric non si fece davvero quella domanda, perché seguendo il brivido e il segnale ricevuto, un segnale davvero molto forte, decise che c’era solo un modo per concludere degnamente quel pomeriggio bellissimo e strano.  
Seguire il suo consiglio.  
Così mise un pezzo di sé anche lì.   
Si allungò verso di lui e senza sfiorarlo nemmeno con un dito, lo baciò.   
Posò delicato le labbra sulle sue e gliele baciò così, senza forzarlo in alcun altro modo. Non voleva altro, non intendeva fare altro. Solo quello.   
Poi sfilò via e con un semplice:   
\- Buonanotte. - Aprì la macchina col telecomando, salì sopra e se ne andò lasciando Alan impietrito, immobile e senza respiro a fissare il punto ora vuoto dove prima era stato lui. Poi si leccò le labbra e se le toccò con le dita.   
  
Capire cos’era successo non era facile, perchè l’aveva preso totalmente alla sprovvista. Non aveva minimamente immaginato che sarebbe potuta finire così. Ma era vero?  
Davvero non aveva minimamente immaginato un finale simile?   
Alan si trovò a camminare esitante verso casa propria pensieroso. Andò più piano per le vie acciottolate senza vedere davvero ciò che stava intorno a sé.   
Ripensò a come Eric si era aperto, sapeva come mettere a proprio agio le persone e spingerle a confidargli ciò che voleva, era uno dei suoi doni. Portandolo lì in quell’evidente stato d’animo confuso non aveva forse cercato quello? Di tirargli fuori quel nodo enorme?  
“Il punto è cosa pensavo di ottenere, cosa cercavo di fare? Ho avuto altri tirocinanti, magari abbiamo bevuto qualcosa insieme ogni tanto alla fine di qualche caso importante e difficile, ma non è mai successo niente del genere. Sicuramente non ho mai portato nessuno lì.”  
Quel locale per lui era un posto sacro, il suo rifugio. Ci veniva sempre da solo, nemmeno con Paolo ci andava perché non era il suo genere e comunque ci andava per pensare, per liberare certe idee.   
Sapeva bene che lì dentro Eric si sarebbe sciolto, per cui perché aveva voluto scioglierlo?   
Sapendo che era gay era ovvio che fosse rimasto shoccato dal caso in cui si erano imbattuti, era ovvio che aveva qualche vissuto particolare. Non tutti i gay ne avevano, ma era facile subire discriminazioni o essere toccati da chi ne riceveva.   
Alan si toccò le labbra ripensando a quando gli aveva preso la mano e l’aveva tenuta a lungo, quel calore gli era piaciuto e gli era sembrato al suo posto. La mano nella sua.   
“Quando piaci a qualcuno finisci sempre per farti influenzare da questo, al di là di cosa provi davvero tu...”  
Voleva dirsi questo, voleva credere in questo, ma quando arrivò a casa pensava ancora a quanto emozionante fosse stato quel lieve contatto di labbra e le loro mani allacciate.   
Inserì le chiavi nella porta di casa per aprire.   
Ma non era forse vero che aveva sempre voluto provare perché sentiva che era il suo mondo?   
Che gli uomini erano il suo mondo? Da quanto sospettava di essere gay anche lui, da quanto sapeva di dover provare? Non ci era mai riuscito, troppo spaventato dal perdere sé stesso, il suo controllo o magari semplicemente troppo poco coraggio.  
Non era facile fare un passo del genere.   
Ma ora con Eric di cosa si trattava?  
Quel lato che chiamava di nuovo per uscire oppure era lui, lui in particolare a chiamarlo?   
Cos’era in realtà?   
Entrato venne investito da due cani, uno era una valanga color miele, l’altro era più mite e sottomesso, ma anche quello più uggiolante.   
Vedendo Mela, Alan capì che era venuto a trovarlo Paolo e si chiese come raccontargli quanto successo.  
Solitamente era bravo a gestirsi, ad omettere certe cose e sminuirne altre, ma lì si sentiva totalmente in subbuglio e quando Paolo lo vide il sorriso si spense subito.   
\- Che è successo? - Chiese immediatamente.   
Ovviamente l’aveva capito subito e da questo Alan capì che doveva essere preso davvero più di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere se non era riuscito a nascondere nulla del proprio stato d’animo.   
Quella volta forse era davvero troppo anche per lui, per quanto bravo fosse.   
“Magari ho bisogno io di un confessionale, stavolta...”   
Confessionale che non aveva mai usato in vita sua, non davvero e forse ora ne sentiva la mancanza, perché qualcosa cominciava a non quadrare più della sua comoda vita normale e perfetta. Qualcosa davvero non quadrava.   
Alan gli sorrise disarmato, non sapeva come si dicevano certe cose. Come ci si apriva intimamente a qualcuno?  
Avevano sempre parlato di tutto loro due, erano come fratelli eppure c’erano cose tabù per dei trascorsi non vissuti.   
Era complicato, ma con Alan lo era sempre tutto. Si tolse la giacca e l’appese, poi controllò il telefono che aveva silenziato sperando di non trovare una serie di insulti di Desirée, tutto taceva. Non aveva scelta e forse ne aveva voglia, anche se era difficile.   
\- É stata una giornata strana... - Disse mentre sentiva di poter deviare di nuovo e coprire la verità. Era facile farlo, era abituato. Lo faceva da una vita.   
\- Del tipo? - Chiese Paolo capendo che voleva parlare di qualcosa di difficile ma che non sapeva come iniziare. Gli portò un calice e versò il suo vino preferito senza deviarlo con altri discorsi inutili.   
Alan lo prese e avanzò in casa propria incerto su dove andare, cosa fare, come dire.   
Decise di sedersi a tavola, posò il bicchiere sul tavolo non avendo voglia di guastare il sapore del brandy e delle sue labbra. Che sapore avevano le labbra di qualcuno? Non era stato un bacio che era andato al di là di quello, eppure non gli usciva di testa.   
Alla fine Alan prese un respiro, guardò Paolo in piedi appoggiato alla cucina e con un sorriso strano, disarmato, disse:   
\- Eric mi ha baciato. - Questo ebbe il potere di fermare il tempo. Per un momento sembrò come se le lancette degli orologi si fermassero ovunque, o così sembrò a Paolo che lo fissò alla ricerca di un segno che rivelasse uno scherzo. Ma Alan non avrebbe mai scherzato su quello, visto che certi argomenti erano tabù proprio per delicatezza verso quelli che sapeva erano i suoi sentimenti. Quelli che sarebbero sempre stati e che entrambi lo sapevano.   
\- Ah sì? - Chiese Paolo, la voce roca di chi aveva appena subito un duro colpo. Per un momento tornarono a quando da giovani Paolo ci aveva provato ed Alan aveva avuto paura, rifiutandolo e chiedendogli di rimanere solo amici. E ci erano rimasti, amici, sperando che prima o poi si sarebbe sbloccato.  
Ed intanto gli anni erano passati e loro erano rimasti davvero solo amici.  
Ed ora Alan si faceva baciare da un altro ragazzo, uno più giovane di 14 anni.   
Alan annuì chinando lo sguardo, non riuscendo più a reggere il suo ferito, così limpidamente ferito. Sapeva perché lo era, ma era inutile nascondere una cosa simile perché ormai lui stesso non riusciva a non pensarci più, a quel ragazzo. 


	10. Subbuglio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric ha impulsivamente dato un leggero bacio ad Alan per poi scappare subito, questo ha innescato nell'adulto un effetto domino destinato a straripare in breve. Alan così arrivato a casa trova Paolo che si accorge subito che è successo qualcosa, ma questa volta la loro conversazione non sarà facile, ma sicuramente è qualcosa di cui bisognava parlare.

10\. SUBBUGLIO

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim14.jpg)

  
Parlare non era mai stato così difficile. Alan di solito era quello che faceva parlare gli altri, non quello che parlava. Far parlare era così facile.   
Ma Paolo sembrava voler stare lì fino a che non avesse saputo tutto e ad Alan sembrava di doverglielo.   
Alan guardò l’amico dai capelli ancora biondi con un po’ di imbiancatura sulle tempie, si teneva molto meglio di quanto si tenesse lui, un taglio dove infilarci le mani sul ciuffo morbido era quasi un dovere.   
Alan non aveva mai avuto quel desiderio, ma stasera lo aveva avuto con Eric.   
\- È giovane, l’ha fatto lui. Si era creata un’atmosfera strana e non so cosa prova e cosa vuole... -   
\- Ma tu? - Chiese Paolo fermando le informazioni inutili. Non era strano che un giovane si prendesse una cotta per uno come Alan. Alan sapeva conquistare con la sua dolcezza e semplicità.   
Paolo ed i suoi occhi azzurri lo sfidarono alla sincerità, Alan pensò che erano diversi i loro occhi. Entrambi azzurri, ma diversi. Quelli di Paolo erano più adulti mentre quelli di Eric più puri in qualche modo.   
\- Io non so, mi ha preso alla sprovvista e... - Paolo così sbottò non riuscendo più a trattenere ciò che teneva da anni.   
\- Davvero? - Chiese stizzito. Alan si irrigidì e lo guardò serio.   
\- Cosa vuoi dire? -   
\- Davvero ti ha preso alla sprovvista o non vedevi l’ora che succedesse? -   
Come poteva saperlo? Alan non capiva, non gli aveva mai raccontato certe cose, le aveva totalmente sminuite. Ma forse lo conosceva davvero più di quel che immaginava.   
\- Non l’ho progettato, è successo. Forse non ho letto bene i segnali... -   
\- Forse? Ridendo e scherzando siete usciti insieme già due volte, oggi com’è capitato che ti baciasse? In studio mentre lavoravate? - Cominciò seccato Paolo, incapace più di trattenere.   
Alan rimase calmo mentre dentro di sé l’agitazione lo metteva in subbuglio. Non voleva litigare con lui e capiva che quel che diceva era sicuramente sacrosanto.   
\- Abbiamo avuto un colloquio shoccante e lui aveva bisogno di... -   
\- Siete usciti ancora? -   
\- Si è creata un’atmosfera confidenziale, mi ha raccontato cose dolorose di sé ed io l’ho solo ascoltato. Non è successo nulla, ma evidentemente per lui è bastato e prima di andare via mi ha ringraziato con un bacio. - Paolo rise ironico scuotendo la testa e girandosi dall’altra parte.   
\- Pazzesco. - Fece poi.   
\- Cosa? -   
\- Pazzesco che tu insista a non vedere l’elefante che c’è qua dentro! - Sbottò Paolo esasperato, poi si corresse guardandolo. - Che c’è dentro di te! - Alan sapeva cosa intendeva ma non voleva accettarlo, non si sentiva pronto. La testa martellava insieme ai battiti assordanti del proprio cuore. Non si era mai sentito così male e non sapeva come uscirne, non era pronto, non era di nuovo pronto, ma forse non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
Rimase in silenzio, rigido, la mascella contratta, seduto con la mano sul tavolo, aperta e appoggiata sulla superficie.   
\- Quando ti deciderai ad ammettere chi sei veramente e a guardarti in faccia, troverai quello da cui sei sempre scappato e capirei quanto idiota sei sempre stato. Perché è la cosa più meravigliosa del mondo! Essere sé stessi è splendido, è una liberazione, è appagante... -   
\- È atroce, è complicato, è problematico e sofferenza, il più delle volte. Non è facile, non è sempre bello e liberatorio, ci sono anche quelli che ti sotterrano perché sei te stesso e ti fanno rinunciare a tutto quello per cui hai sempre lottato, ci sono le porte in faccia, Paolo. Quelle dolorose. No, Paolo. Non è solo splendido. È anche rischioso e non so se il gioco valga la candela. -   
Paolo colpito dal suo sfogo che finalmente era uscito, il primo reale, si rese conto di quanto esasperato lui stesso fosse. Di quanto non ce la facesse più. Se si era lasciato andare con un ragazzo di ventisei anni era evidente che non ne poteva più di ignorare e soffocare quel lato di sé.   
Ma ciò che lo feriva di più era questo. Perché quel ragazzo sconosciuto e non lui? Lui l’aveva aspettato una vita, arrivava un altro ed in un attimo otteneva ciò che lui in una vita non era riuscito.   
Perché lui sì? Così diverso da lui, così distante, così giovane. Cosa mai poteva ottenere da uno così? Non certo una vera relazione, non certo niente di serio.   
\- Scappi ancora, lo sai? - Fece poi rendendosene conto mentre il dolore esplodeva in lui con portate epiche mai avute.   
Alan non rispose.   
\- Perché stai facendo questo con un ragazzo con cui sai non c’è futuro. Perché siete troppo diversi per stili di vita, età, vissuti e sai che non c’è futuro, solo divertimento. E quindi scappi ancora da qualcosa che sai sarebbe per sempre. -   
\- Io non ho fatto niente con questo ragazzo, è capitato che si creasse un feeling ma è da parte sua, io sono stato il solito me stesso. Stai ingigantendo qualcosa che non c’è! -   
\- Certo. E la paura di essere sé stessi? -   
Alan esasperato, con il sangue che gli stava facendo scoppiare il cervello, sbatté una mano sul tavolo e senza saper cosa dire perché cercava ancora di trattenere ciò che voleva dire, uscì di casa senza prendere chiavi, portafoglio e nemmeno cellulare.  
Uscì così e basta. E per la prima volta Paolo pensò che fosse davvero finita fra loro, irrecuperabile.   
“Se una cosa non deve andare, non ci sarà mai verso di farla andare!” Pensò fra sé e sé dando un calcio al tavolo che fece rovesciare il calice, il quale finì a terra in pezzi sporcando di rosso e di cristalli le piastrelle lucide bianche.   
Come la loro storia mai sorta davvero.   
Quanto poteva sopportare ancora?   
  
“Forse non riesco perché non sei tu!” Era quello che avrebbe voluto dirgli e che si era mangiato disperatamente, ma non voleva ferirlo perché gli voleva bene, solo come non gliene voleva lui e lo sapeva, perché Alan era troppo bravo a capire gli altri. Troppo.   
\- Maledizione! - Esclamò da solo camminando non sapeva nemmeno verso dove. Era andato via da casa sua, dove pensava di andare? Non aveva niente con sé. Poteva andare allo studio e dormire lì e poi?   
“E poi mi nascondo ancora?”  
Paolo aveva ragione sulla maggior parte delle cose che aveva detto, ma non su tutto.   
Forse non aveva mai sentito di poter rischiare vivendo quel suo lato di sé perché non aveva mai avuto vicino la persona giusta con cui farlo. Forse non voleva rischiare Paolo stesso, perché il rapporto con lui era più importante di quello stupido esperimento egoista.   
Forse c’erano troppe variabili per decidere di buttarsi così.   
E, forse, in quel ragazzo c’era davvero qualcosa di diverso che non aveva mai incontrato in nessun altro.  
Forse a volte sono le persone giuste nel momento giusto a fare la differenza, anche se ci sono differenze abissali a separare.   
“Sono un codardo. Io mi nascondo per paura di affondare e soffrire e quel ragazzo pur di ottenere ciò che voleva ha lottato con unghie e con denti ed alla fine in un modo o nell’altro sta camminando dove vuole. È da lui che devo imparare.”  
Ed era da lui che ora era arrivato.   
Quando entrò nel bar della sua amica Laura, lui era girato di spalle perché seduto al solito posto al bancone e sentì una morsa potente alla bocca dello stomaco.   
Si diede dello stupido non sapendo cosa pensava di fare, forse non aveva pensato e quello era il problema.   
Ormai era lì.   
  
Si stava lagnando a ruota libera con Laura che gli versava da bere cose pesanti che lui rifiutava chiedendo solo dell’acqua.   
\- Ma tesoro, quando hai delusioni amorose devi bere alcool. Cosa c’è che non ricordi come si fa? - Chiese la donna con la solita coda alta e gli occhi azzurri che spiccavano.   
\- Non ho ricevuto delusioni... - Si lamentò Eric appoggiato al bancone del bar. Non aveva voluto andare a casa, ma passare da lei era peggio.   
\- Dillo alla tua faccia... - Eric ridacchiò poco convinto.   
\- La mia faccia non ha niente... -   
\- E perché non bevi? -   
\- Perché ho ancora il sapore del brandy più buono che io abbia mai assaggiato e poi... -   
\- E poi le sue labbra erano così morbide e calde... - Disse lei per lui abbassando la voce imitando il suo tono. Era brava nelle imitazioni.   
\- Non avrei dovuto. È stato uno stupido impulso, un momento di debolezza, ma Desy ha ragione, lui è il mio capo e mi deve valutare, non posso rischiare di mandare tutto a puttane così. Devo tenere a freno la lingua e la bocca e pure il pisello se è per questo. Come fa una persona ad essere così dolce e perfetta? - Chiese poi come se non potesse più frenarsi, mentre sentiva d’aver fatto un disastro e di non poter più uscirne.   
\- Non lo so, prova a chiederglielo. - Disse Laura a quel punto guardando alle sue spalle.   
\- Non ci penso proprio. Ho rovinato tutto, te lo dico io. Sono il solito idiota! - Insisteva Eric disperato.   
\- Se hai finito di autocommiserarti, puoi girarti e constatare che se è venuto qua a cercarti, forse vuole rispondere a quel bacio. Magari bastava che ti fermassi invece di scappare come un bambino, sai? - Laura gli girò così la testa con la mano in un gesto poco gentile e quando lui fu strattonato, si dimenticò di sentire dolore al collo per il movimento brusco perché lui era lì, lui era lì a qualche metro davvero.   
A quel punto il mondo tornò a fermarsi e lui di nuovo si sentì disarmato, completamente alla sua mercede, come se lui fosse il burattinaio che tirava i suoi fili.   
  
Era strano, ad entrambi parve un altro giorno, un’altra storia, un altro secolo, invece si erano visti poche ore prima. Il ricordo di quel bacio soffiato e veloce, non approfondito.   
Alan guardando i suoi occhi azzurri e la sua bocca così bella e ben disegnata, si rese conto di essersi pentito di non aver risposto, di essere rimasto impalato in quel modo.   
E si rese anche conto di essere lì per quello, perché voleva rispondere, improvvisamente. Perché forse ne aveva abbastanza di non lasciarsi andare al vero sé stesso, di soffocarlo a tutti i costi per paura che non ne valesse la pena, che tutto andasse al catafascio.   
Il locale aveva meno di una decina di persone dentro perché erano verso la chiusura, non era un pub ma un semplice bar che teneva aperto nel dopo cena ma senza orari impegnativi.   
La clientela iniziava a scemare e Laura aiutata da una cameriera a pulire, cercava di non perdere di vista un secondo di quella scena e di capire che potesse mai pensare quell’affascinante esemplare di essere umano.   
Eric si alzò titubante, incredulo di vederlo lì. Si sentiva più idiota di prima, voleva cancellare tutto ma non poteva e l’imbarazzo era gigantesco. Era sempre riuscito a gestire tutto con faccia tosta, aveva imparato insomma. Ma lì si sentiva disorientato, non sapeva più come muovere un muscolo.   
\- Alan? - Chiese avvicinandosi piano convinto fosse un fantasma.   
\- Ciao Alan, ti porto da bere? - Disse Laura vedendo che erano in crisi esistenziale da come si guardavano, la sua voce squillante interruppe il contatto visivo più intenso ed imbarazzante mai avuto. Alan la guardò gentile e sorrise appena scuotendo il capo.   
\- Ho solo bisogno di lui. - Poi tornò a rivolgersi ad Eric, ancora nel panico dentro di sé. - Possiamo andare da qualche parte? - Eric si strinse nelle spalle e guardò Laura come se lei dovesse parlare per lui in quel momento perché lui aveva dimenticato il cervello a casa.  
Sicuramente voleva scaricarlo e dirgli di non azzardarsi mai più a fare quello che aveva osato fare, non sapeva se poteva sopportarlo, non da lui. L’aveva idealizzato e forse ci era cascato per questo, perché gli appariva come l’uomo perfetto che incarnava tutti gli aspetti che aveva sempre voluto.   
\- Io staccherò tardi, andate a casa che tanto devo iniziare l’inventario... - Non era di certo una priorità, Laura con l’inventario era sempre in ritardo, non si prendeva in anticipo, ma era ovvio che cercasse una scusa per lasciar loro casa. Eric non si sentì meglio all’idea di portarlo a casa sua, ma Alan in attesa di quella soluzione, lo incitò implicitamente e così prese e aprì le mani indicando l’uscita.   
\- Non sto lontano da qua, due passi e ci arriviamo. O preferisci camminare? - Alan in quello si strinse un po’ nelle spalle mimando il gesto del freddo.   
\- Sono un po’ sguarnito se non ti dispiace... - Eric che si era preso la giacca notò in quel momento che lui era senza e facendo per dargli la sua, Alan sorrise dolcemente alzando una mano per fermarlo. La mano si posò sulla sua e quel breve contatto riscaldò immediatamente tutti e due, rilassandoli come per magia.   
\- Non serve. Sono uscito di corsa, è colpa mia, ma se casa tua è vicina andrà benissimo. - come poteva essere uscito di corsa? Uno come lui non usciva di corsa, era impossibile.   
Eric precedendolo fuori si rese conto che era impossibile, voleva riempirlo di domande mentre la curiosità di ciò che poteva essergli successo dopo il suo bacio lo subissava.   
Alla fine lasciò che un altro imbarazzante silenzio cadesse fra loro, mentre probabilmente entrambi vivevano i rispettivi drammi.   
Eric non aveva la minima idea di che cosa aspettarsi, comunque ormai doveva assumersi le proprie responsabilità. Avrebbe accettato ogni conseguenza. Probabilmente voleva mettere le cose in chiaro prima di ricominciare a lavorare in modo da poter far meglio finta che nulla fosse successo e cancellare tutto. Si preparò la risposta calma e ragionevole e la scusa dello scompiglio emotivo che funzionava sempre e che comunque era vera.   
Alan dal canto suo non sapeva cosa voleva fare, cosa si era aspettato e perché lo stava portando in un posto tranquillo. Doveva pensare a come rientrare a casa e fare pace con Paolo, invece era lì da colui che aveva dato inizio al suo subbuglio per, probabilmente, continuare a mettercisi dentro meglio.   
“In realtà mi piace questo stato assurdo in cui mi ha cacciato o non sarei mai qua. È questo il punto. In realtà mi piace. E non solo il subbuglio.”


	11. La miccia innescata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, Eric ha baciato Alan impulsivamente scatenando in lui un enorme caos, ora Alan è andato da Eric e sono a casa sua per parlare e vedere una volta per tutte chi è davvero, cosa vuole, cosa prova. Ma di preciso non sa nemmeno lui come tirare fuori queste risposte, sa solo che Eric lo può aiutare e vediamo come.

11\. LA MICCIA INNESCATA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim11.jpg)

  
La porta si chiuse all sue spalle, lui non la notò troppo preso dal caos generale che regnava in quell’appartamento se tale si poteva definire quel disastro.  
Eric avanzò e si fermò rendendosi conto di non essere seguito, così si girò e lo guardò meravigliato senza rendersi conto che per lui era normale ma che in realtà per gli altri no.  
\- Ehm... convivo con Laura... - Quella semplice frase illuminò Alan che si mise a ridere visto l’evidente personalità forte e caotica della donna.  
Donna alfa, la potevano definire.  
\- Non è la regina dell’ordine... - Commentò ovvio, Eric fu contento di sentirlo ridere anche se capiva che era solo un modo per allentare la sua tensione.  
\- La mia camera è ordinata, ma è il solo spazio che non ho in comune con lei... - Disse non per invitarlo implicitamente in quella stanza. Alan non lesse l’ipotetico sottinteso:  
\- Non sembri disordinato infatti... -  
\- Non lo sono, ma dopo i primi tempi che passavo a sistemare di continuo dietro di lei, ho deciso che non ne valeva la pena. Dopo un po’ ti ci abitui! - Alan rise ancora sentendosi un po’ meglio per essere riusciti a cambiare discorso. Non che avessero parlato di QUELLO.  
\- Scusami se sono piombato qua così. - Disse quindi Alan tornando al motivo per cui era lì. Si ricordò di Paolo e della loro discussione, ma più di tutti del loro piccolo bacio e di come gli mancava qualcosa, alla fine di tutto quanto.  
\- Non preoccuparti, cosa posso fare per te? Forse hai bisogno di sgridarmi e ricordarmi i nostri ruoli? - Quando era nervoso anticipava, pensava che mettere nel piatto tutto e subito fosse la cosa migliore.  
Alan scosse il capo, ai loro ruoli non aveva minimamente pensato, più che altro alle loro età, questo sì. Ma non era lì per quello, non davvero.  
Era lì per capire se Paolo aveva ragione una volta per tutte su quel famoso elefante dentro di lui, un elefante che aveva pressato in profondità per anni, consapevole di ciò che faceva.  
Stava uscendo, quell’elefante, ed era il caso di guardarlo prima di fare dei danni irreparabili a sé stesso e alle persone che erano nella sua vita.  
Non sapendo come dire tutto quello, Alan semplicemente prese Eric per le braccia, annullò la distanza fra loro e lo baciò.  
Le labbra tornarono sulle sue per riprendere quel discorso interrotto e mentre Eric, dopo un primo momento di shock rispondeva schiudendo la bocca per farlo entrare, Alan corse con le dita sul suo collo fino alla nuca ad infilarle fra i suoi capelli morbidi e ben pettinati.  
In un momento ogni cosa venne cancellata e spazzata via, tutto si volatilizzò, rimasero solo le loro labbra unite, le lingue allacciate e quel dolce lento vortice che li risucchiava in un mondo a parte, dove si poteva dimenticare ogni cosa, che contava solo il presente ed un bacio, un bel bacio che stava benissimo lì dove era, sulle loro bocche unite.  
Si baciarono a lungo e quando si separarono rimasero vicini a respirarsi sconvolti, aprirono lentamente gli occhi come in un sogno e si guardarono confusi.  
\- Dovevo capire... - Disse Alan non sapendo bene cosa.  
\- Se ti era piaciuto? - Ma Eric ci era arrivato da solo. Alan fece un sorriso. - E ti è piaciuto? - Chiese ansioso, le sue mani timidamente appoggiate sul suo petto, abbandonato contro il suo corpo.  
\- Da morire. - sussurrò spontaneo.  
\- E ora? - Chiese Eric rendendosi conto che al momento non riusciva a gestire un bel niente, perché non ci pensava proprio a separarsi da lui.  
\- E ora se esco da qua me ne pentirò perché è da una vita che cercavo il coraggio di vivere questo vero me stesso, questo mio lato che ho soffocato da una vita. -  
Eric ancora confuso e immerso in quell’euforia ubriacante, non voleva capire cosa significava quello, per cui evitò di realizzarlo e tradurselo. Lo guardò confuso senza capire.  
\- Sei gay? -  
\- Può darsi... - Alan tornò sulle sue labbra a respirarle, Eric le lasciò aperte per lui, completamente rapito da lui, dalle sue mani addosso che lo reggevano e dal suo profumo. - Ma non riesco più a smettere... - Continuò succhiandogli brevemente il labbro.  
\- E tu non smettere... - Rispose ansimante Eric tirando fuori la lingua per riconsegnargliela. Alan la colse e la fece sua di nuovo, tornando ad unire le labbra in un altro bacio, più erotico del precedente.  
Il resto fu come una miccia innescata, quella tipica miccia da non innescare.  
Le mani di Alan scivolarono sulla sua giacca togliendogliela deciso, corsero poi subito alla sua camicia e mentre gli apriva i bottoni, la sua lingua gli impediva di porgli quella fatidica domanda. Nemmeno quando gli sfilò la camicia e gli aprì i pantaloni si staccò dalle sue labbra, come se possederle fosse tassativo. Come se ora dovesse possedere il resto di lui.  
Come si poteva arrivare a quei livelli? Eric era confuso, non aveva mai capito di essere desiderato così tanto da lui, ma ora era come se non ci fossero muri e filtri, era come stare fra le braccia di un altra persona, ancora più bella e splendida dell’altra.  
Decise di prendersi tutto quello che avrebbe potuto, capendo di non avere scelta, di non poter comunque staccare la spina e rifiutarsi.  
In realtà di non volerlo.  
Lasciarsi andare con uno come lui, a prescindere da chi era, poteva essere davvero rischioso per lui, ma ormai non c’era più scelta e solo quando gli tolse la maglia in risposta al suo spogliarlo febbrile e frettoloso, riuscì a fargli quella domandina:  
\- Sei sicuro? - Chiese fra gli ansimi che pregustavano quel che stava per succedere.  
Alan si fermò sulle sue labbra e lo guardò. Lo era? Come poteva esserlo?  
\- No per niente, ma facendo quel che ho sempre fatto non ho comunque trovato me stesso. Per cui credo che sia qua. - La sua risposta era molto più convincente di qualunque avrebbe potuto dargli al suo posto. - tu lo vuoi? - Chiese Alan fermandosi con le dita sui suoi boxer aderenti.  
Eric gli aprì i pantaloni.  
\- Se lo voglio? - Chiese con un sorrisino malizioso. Quello fu il colpo di grazia visto che era uno degli aspetti che lo aveva tanto mandato sempre fuori di testa. Quella malizia che traboccava dietro ogni gesto e discorso. Per non parlare degli sguardi.  
\- Mi fai vedere la tua camera ordinata? - Chiese Alan con un pizzico di ironia. Eric ridacchiò e prendendogli la mano lo trascinò svelto in camera chiudendosi la porta. Aprì la luce del comodino e spense quella grande, poi prima di avventarsi sui suoi pantaloni aperti ma ancora su, si sfilò da solo i boxer e lo fece con una grazia liberatoria, che sganciava i freni che si auto imponeva per non mostrare com’era realmente.  
Poteva mostrare come era realmente, poteva abbandonarsi fra le sue braccia. Lo guardò mentre si toglieva pantaloni e slip senza più vergognarsi, senza rifletterci, solo per poterlo toccare.  
\- Sei... sei molto più giovane di me... come puoi volere me? - Chiese poi improvvisamente mentre lo prendeva per i fianchi appoggiandosi a lui. Eric gli cinse il collo con le braccia annullando il resto della loro distanza. Gli fece sentire quanto il suo inguine poteva eccitarsi per merito suo e con occhi vispi e accesi di voglie, rispose:  
\- Chiedilo al mio amico... - Disse riferendosi in modo ironico al suo membro che strofinato contro il suo iniziava ad indurirsi. Alan sentendolo aprì la bocca trattenendo un profondo sospiro, perché la scarica d’eccitazione che provò in quello fu potentissima.  
I loro corpi nudi, in piedi vicino al letto, stretti a strofinarsi uno sull’altro li trascinarono ben presto nell’universo di prima, quando il bacio aveva fatto scattare un potente meccanismo a catena.  
Eric scivolò dalle sue braccia per sedersi davanti a lui, trascinò le mani lungo il suo corpo nudo e arrivando al suo inguine, dopo averlo accarezzato lento e senza paura, iniziò a leccare la pelle sensibile fino a giungere al centro del suo piacere. Lo prese in mano e risalì lungo il suo membro e con Alan in piedi con le braccia abbandonate ai fianchi a guardarlo shoccato, continuò a portarlo nel viaggio del piacere con sé.  
Fu un viaggio erotico, seducente e dolce al tempo stesso. Un viaggio di cui Alan si era sempre privato, ma che capiva era ora condotto da qualcuno che nonostante la giovane età, era sicuramente molto esperto.  
Si sentì subito vicino al picco mentre succhiava la sua erezione ora dura, al punto che lo spinse deciso per non venire così presto, volendo rimanere lì ancora, provare altro. Convinto di non avere più il coraggio di rifare tutto una volta uscito da lì e tornato al mondo reale. Il mondo conosciuto fino a quel momento.  
Ma non poteva sapere che quel mondo, ora, non sarebbe più stato lo stesso.  
O meglio, che lui non lo sarebbe più stato.  
Una volta stesi sul letto, Alan ricoprì Eric col suo corpo che non era di quelli possenti e muscolosi, ma era piacevole e caldo. Lento scivolò ad assaggiare la sua pelle lattea, le sue linee toniche, il suo fisico allenato così seducente al solo guardarlo.  
Alan aveva fantasticato su come dovesse essere nudo perché si capiva che era ben allenato e le foto che aveva visto sul suo profilo con Paolo quel giorno comunque gli avevano dato un bell’assaggio, ma ora era diverso. Ora quell’assaggio era più gustoso e completo.  
Si perse su ogni centimetro del suo corpo mentre lo faceva suo con la bocca, fino a raggiungere il suo inguine e, dopo una normale esitazione, non si tirò indietro nemmeno su quello.  
Posò delicato e titubante la lingua sulla sua punta, mentre lo teneva in mano muovendola su e giù. Eric era già sufficientemente eccitato e non ci volle molto per portarlo ancor più vicino al limite.  
Dopo aver esplorato con la lingua, Alan lo avvolse con la bocca ed iniziò a succhiare come prima aveva fatto lui, come sapeva che era piacevole per qualsiasi uomo.  
Aveva sempre stonato qualcosa quando l’aveva fatto con le donne, per questo si ero concesso poche volte. Perché lentamente aveva capito che qualcosa non andava ed aveva paura di sapere cosa fosse.  
Ma lì, mentre prendeva l’erezione di Eric, trovava conferma lampante di quel che aveva sempre sospettato.  
Di quello non aveva repulsione, non gli faceva schifo, non gli stonava nemmeno.  
Era così bello e lui lo era, la sua voce che gemeva, lui abbandonato che si inarcava e spingeva il bacino verso la sua bocca. Era così bello, così incredibilmente appropriato ed eccitante.  
Non solo per Alan era come farlo per la prima volta sul serio, per il piacere e le emozioni incredibili che sentiva, ma anche per Eric perché Alan era così diverso. Non se lo stava divorando con frenesia, ma lo stava lentamente scoprendo, si immergeva in lui e lo portava con sé nel suo viaggio. Capiva che gli stava piacendo e si sentiva importante e lui, così importante, non si era mai sentito.  
Prima di venire glielo disse chiedendogli ansimante di entrare, così Alan esitando un po’ si ritirò dubitando un po’ su come fare, o meglio se fosse davvero il caso. Quando Eric iniziò a penetrarsi con le dita da solo, dopo essersele leccate, decise che sì, si poteva fare. Anzi si doveva.  
Alan così continuò il lavoro al suo posto fino a trovare il coraggio di entrare, giunto anche lui al suo limite.  
Gli sollevò le gambe e le piegò schiacciandole contro il suo petto, poi con un colpo deciso e gentile allo stesso tempo entrò.  
Non andò del tutto a fondo ed Eric tendendosi, lo implorò di rifarlo più forte.  
Alan lo fece e la seconda volta andò meglio, meno impacciato e con meno riguardi. Una volta dentro Alan si fermò assaporando le emozioni che si espandevano a macchia d’olio nel suo corpo, le sensazioni che diventavano elettricità in un attimo. Iniziò poco dopo a muoversi lentamente e con dolcezza, fino ad essere più sicuro e farsi trasportare sentendo il piacere aumentare prepotente.  
Lo stesso che strappò via dal suo corpo Eric, che venne per primo mentre completò l’amplesso toccandosi da solo.  
Vedendo quella visione estremamente eccitante e seducente al tempo stesso, Alan aumentò l’intensità, completamente preso da quel che stava succedendo e una volta trasportato, venne anche lui.  
Il mondo svanì per un istante mentre si inarcava e si tendeva come un fascio di nervi, ritrovandosi a tremare e ad avere degli spasmi dal piacere intenso. Non ne aveva mai avuti così. Mai.  
Sconvolto, lentamente tornò centimetro per centimetro, intorpidito, sconvolto e scosso. Riusciva a sentire i loro respiri ed i battiti del proprio cuore impazzito.  
L’aveva fatto davvero, non si era risparmiato e non sapeva nemmeno perché sul serio.  
L’aveva voluto con tutto sé stesso nel momento in cui Eric l’aveva baciato. Da lì in poi era stata una costante certezza che era andata in crescendo, fino ad esplodere in casa.  
Eric si arrampicò sul suo petto caldo e sicuro, le sue braccia intorno ad avvolgerlo, le lenzuola sopra di loro. Allungò il braccio verso il comodino e chiuse la luce lasciando che il buio inglobasse entrambi, cullandoli in una notte speciale dove fino al mattino non si sarebbero concessi domande e non si sarebbero dati risposte.  
La realtà ed il caos poteva aspettare, per un paio d’ore. Poteva davvero.  
  
Il primo a svegliarsi fu Alan, abituato a farlo presto. Quel giorno, dormendo in un altro letto, era stato anche peggio ovviamente. Appena aprì gli occhi ebbe presto la certezza di essere in un’altra stanza. Il secondo successivo stava ricordando quello che era capitato e mettendosi una mano sul viso cominciò a sentire quella voce zittita per tutta la sera precedente. Una voce che aveva un po’ le sembianze di Paolo perché tendeva ad essere una sorta di coscienza, anche se lui in realtà non gli faceva mai la paternale, anzi, tendeva a spingerlo ad uscire dalle righe.  
“Sei proprio un idiota Alan. Sei andato a letto col tuo tirocinante. È un sacco più giovane di te. E non ti dico quanti anni sono ma lo sai che sono quattordici. Vergognati. Oltre a questo, è un ragazzo. Un maschio come te. E ti è piaciuto. Ed un conto era baciarlo per capire te stesso, un altro era fartelo del tutto. Passi dal nulla al tutto in un attimo. Sei proprio coerente e sensato, sai? Voi due lavorate insieme, è giovane e soprattutto hai approfittato del fascino che esercitavi per testare il tuo vero io. Ed ora? Ora sei contento che sai che sei gay come hai sempre saputo e che viverti non era un dramma?  
Non è un dramma? Oh andiamo. A me sembra un bel dramma, invece... non c’è storia, non ci sarà mai. Non è interessato a me, a lui piacciono le avventure perché a ventisei anni è questo che ti piace. E poi in ogni caso c’è un rapporto di lavoro. Ora sarà tutto diverso e difficile ed ho rovinato tutto. Stavo bene con lui, perché fare questo? Perché proprio lui?  
Perché era lui a piacermi da quando l’ho visto, era lui che volevo, lui che mi ha risvegliato con naturalezza e senza nemmeno farlo apposta. Era lui la persona.  
Adesso che sono sveglio che dovrei fare? Gli chiedo di farlo altre volte se ci va? No non sarei professionale. Ma ho paura che... che ne so... che magari fosse solo lui o magari che ora non mi fermerò e me li farò tutti... non lo so, cosa è cambiato? Cosa significa ora che mi sono sbloccato? Come cambio io, come cambia la mia vita, cosa significa, cosa succederà, cosa vorrò?”  
E mentre lui si fustigava di domande senza risposta, Eric si girò verso di lui, rimanendo a pancia in giù ma rivolgendo il viso verso Alan, questi si fermò dal pensare e guardandolo così abbandonato e sereno e naturale, sorrise spontaneo.  
Era così bello, quel ragazzo. Ed era felice che ora fosse sereno, dopo le lacrime del giorno prima e quel brutto pomeriggio.  
La sua vita non era stata facile, ma aveva imparato a venirne fuori. Aveva affrontato sé stesso ed ora lottava per andare avanti. Per lui era più importante mantenere il controllo, probabilmente non era una questione di cosa voleva fare lui, ma di cosa voleva fare Eric.  
Se ne rese conto e carezzandolo seguì l’indomabile impulso di toccargli i capelli.  
Forse era più di un esperimento od una voglia vissuta a pieno.  
Ma restava comunque un errore di base.  
La differenza d’età ed i ruoli lavorativi. Non poca cosa. 


	12. Quelle sagge pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente sono finiti a letto insieme, è successo, era ovvio ma ce l'hanno fatta sudare la prima volta. Ma il giorno dopo è sempre la parte più dolente delle prime volte e con un pensatore come Alan, ovviamente non sarà una passeggiata. Ci sono molte cose a cui devono pensare ed è ora di farlo.

12\. QUELLE SAGGE PAUSE

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim8.jpeg)

Quando i suoi occhi azzurri gli avevano fatto dono di uno sguardo assonnato al risveglio, Alan vi aveva visto felicità nel vederlo ancora lì.   
\- Non sei sgattaiolato come un ladro... - Quello fu il suo buongiorno ed Alan fu felice che sdrammatizzasse, così riuscì a sorridere. Ma fu un sorriso appannato e confuso.  
Eric si stupì più del vedere che non mascherava il suo reale stato d’animo, piuttosto di vederlo ancora lì.   
\- Sei confuso... - Constatò stupito. Alan alzò una spalla ma gli carezzò una guancia con le dita chiuse.   
\- È normale. Io ho bisogno di pensare, ieri ho agito d’impulso perché non ne potevo più, ma... - Alan non sapeva come proseguire e alzò di nuovo le spalle. - Ma non so cosa fare. Ci sono tante cose da considerare ed io non so nemmeno perché l’ho fatto davvero. -   
\- Lo volevi... - Suggerì Eric consapevole che non fosse così semplice.   
\- Non è così semplice... - Disse infatti Alan, Eric sorrise sapendolo.   
\- Immagino di no. -   
\- Sai... - Così iniziando Alan si sollevò con la schiena mettendosi a sedere sul letto, Eric rimase ancora giù steso sul fianco, rivolto verso di lui. - Ci sono molte cose da considerare. Io sono più grande di 14 anni e sono il tuo capo in questo momento. Non da meno tu probabilmente l’hai fatto con leggerezza senza nessuna motivazione e volontà dietro. Ti andava e l’hai fatto, come voi giovani fate la maggior parte delle cose. E poi eri scosso dalla giornata avuta ed io ti sono stato vicino, quindi è stato normale, ma questo non significa che magari vuoi un seguito e che eri serio nei miei confronti. - Eric voleva interromperlo ma sentirlo fare considerazioni su di loro era molto bello e rimase lì in silenzio ad ascoltare il suo flusso che finalmente non frenava e non nascondeva dietro a cose politicamente corrette e a doveri. - E poi ci sono io, io non ho la minima idea del reale motivo per cui l’ho fatto. Il mio più caro amico è gay ed è innamorato di me da sempre. Se era per mettermi alla prova e sondare uno dei miei più grandi dubbi soffocati, potevo chiedere a lui. Però sono venuto da te, così giovane, un mio tirocinante... io davvero non capisco il motivo dietro questo mio gesto. Cosa mi aspettavo dopo la fine del, diciamo così, esperimento. - Alan era abituato a parlare molto per convincere la gente di ciò che voleva, in quel momento lo faceva per convincere sé stesso che era tutto corretto e giustificato, ma non sapeva quale soluzione volesse tirar fuori.   
\- E come ti senti alla fine di questo esperimento? - Chiese Eric con una semplicità tipica di un ragazzo di ventisei anni.   
Alan lo guardò da sopra e sorrise realizzandolo:   
\- Bene, molto bene. -   
\- Non sei pentito di nulla? Non so, di averlo fatto, di aver scelto me... al di là del motivo che ora come ora non conta... -   
Alan guardò davanti a sé ripensando alla sua giornata di ieri, a come si era sentito i giorni precedenti, i mesi e pure gli anni e a come si sentiva ora.  
Libero. Finalmente libero.   
\- No, non sono pentito. Anche se non so perché con te e cosa mi aspettavo, comunque ho trovato una risposta importante di cui avevo un terrore assoluto. -   
\- E sarebbe? - Eric si sollevò sul gomito per guardarlo meglio in viso durante quella risposta:   
\- Che questo è il mio mondo, io vi appartengo e non è una questione di persone, è una questione di genere. All’interno del quale con certe persone funziona meglio che con altre, ma è genere. - Era una risposta particolare, Eric non sapeva come prenderla ma seguì il suo impulso e si allungò quel che bastava per baciarlo, lo fece con grazia, eleganza e sensualità, sfiorandogli poi il viso col dito. Liberando quei modi che si prodigava da molto a nascondere per non avere problemi nell’essere identificato come gay. Non erano modi troppo smaccati, ma erano modi che rivelavano comunque ed ora non aveva paura di mostrarli, non ad Alan.   
Alan lo accolse con una calma incredibile e quando riebbe a mente lucida le sue labbra su di sé, si sentì a casa. Non ne ebbe paura, non provò l’istinto di fermare tutto e andarsene. Sentì che andava bene ed ebbe la conferma che cercava.  
Questo non toglieva che Eric era sbagliato per quel suo nuovo percorso.   
\- Festeggiamo il genere giusto? - Disse malizioso Eric infilando la mano sotto le lenzuola per arrivare in mezzo alle sue gambe. Alan schizzò sorpreso per poi sorridere malizioso a sua volta, lasciandolo muoversi fino a stimolare la sua erezione mattutina.   
L’eccitazione salì presto come se non ne avesse avuto abbastanza la notte precedente, Alan si abbandonò al piacere che strisciante risaliva lungo il suo corpo, sotto la sua pelle, fino a farlo sospirare e spingere leggermente il bacino contro la sua mano. Eric corse a succhiargli l’orecchio e quella combinazione di elementi fu devastante, venne in poco questa volta ed Eric sorridendo si spostò di nuovo sulle sue labbra baciandole.   
\- Buongiorno nuovo Alan. - Decise di approfondire la loro confidenza e fu un po’ strano, ma non poi così male.   
\- Eric... - Fece poi Alan dopo essersi ripreso, seppure a stento. Gli carezzò le braccia raggiungendo le mani mentre gli si accoccolava contro di lui piegando le gambe di lato in un’altra posa elegante. - Voglio che ci pensi bene. Sei giovane e ti sei buttato senza rifletterci, lo volevi, ti andava e l’hai fatto. Ma hai 26 anni ed io 40 e sei il mio tirocinante per un anno intero. Ormai qualcosa di meno. Voglio che... che prima di decidere cosa fare fra di noi, se continuare a sperimentare e a fare ciò che ci va intimamente, tu capisca che non è una situazione comune alle altre che hai già vissuto. Prima di decidere, pensarci bene perché potremmo fare un disastro di proporzioni bibliche. Io non voglio rischiare di rovinarti la carriera brillante che sono sicuro tu hai e poi insomma. Quattordici anni non sono pochi. Non sono nulla per una notte, ma per altro... -   
\- Vuoi dire una relazione? - Chiese Eric sorpreso. Si raddrizzò per guardarlo e piegò la testa di lato. - Pensavo che fosse solo una prova, che finisse tutto qua. - Alan sorrise.   
\- Perfetto. Mi hai già dato la risposta. - Eric capì d’aver sbagliato frase e mettendosi in ginocchio con agitazione per dare forza ai suoi pensieri confusi, disse:   
\- No io pensavo che tu pensassi che questa fosse una prova, ma a me piacerebbe vedere cosa succede se andiamo avanti, proseguire... io non... io mi sono espresso male e... - Alan sorrise e gli mise una mano sulla guancia per calmarlo.   
\- Ok, però al di là di cosa pensavo e cosa voglio e spero io... tu fermati e riflettici per un po’, congeliamo tutto quanto, perché se pensi che sia come qualsiasi altra relazione avuta fino ad ora... -   
\- Non ne ho avute. - Disse asciutto Eric chinando lo sguardo quasi con vergogna.   
\- A maggior ragione, vuoi davvero provare ad averne una con me? Vuoi davvero propormi questo? Guardami, ho 40 anni e sono il tuo capo per un sacco di altri mesi... - Alan ci teneva che Eric capisse e che fosse sicuro nel caso in cui avessero deciso di proseguire quel piacevole e strano discorso, ma non era il momento di scegliere, non dopo una notte insieme.   
Eric capì che Alan la vedeva dal punto di vista di un adulto saggio e maturo, quello che aveva sempre cercato. Non l’adulto, ma la maturità. La consapevolezza che se si fosse fidato, avrebbe fatto bene perché comunque non l’avrebbe massacrato. Perché è questa la maturità. Saper gestire bene le situazioni.   
In Alan cercava sicurezza, stabilità, calore, calma ed una serie di cose che non aveva mai avuto, come la dolcezza, per esempio.   
\- Va bene, prendiamoci del tempo per riflettere lucidamente e senza fretta. Penso che ne abbiamo bisogno entrambi, no? - Disse alla fine. Alan annuì e sorrise avvicinandosi per baciarlo. Lo fece con delicatezza pensando che forse sarebbe stato l’ultimo, perché un ragazzo come lui non poteva davvero volere qualcosa di serio con uno così grande e così diverso. Erano mondi diversi, stesso genere, ma mondi davvero troppo diversi e lui sapeva che certe differenze non erano una passeggiata. Non voleva rischiare né la propria felicità, né tanto meno quella di un ragazzo così meraviglioso e bisognoso di amore, un amore sconfinato. L’amore che forse non aveva mai avuto, non nel modo giusto.   
E non era forse vero che lui aveva una grandissima voglia di darglielo, quell’amore? Magari nel tempo e con calma, ma farlo? 

\- Sei un idiota! - Sbottò Desirée senza mezzi termini pochi istanti dopo il loro ingresso in studio. Eric la fissò senza avere idea di come avesse fatto in mezzo secondo a capirlo.   
\- Come... come diavolo hai fatto? C’erano telecamere nel parcheggio? - Rispose spontaneo mentre confabulava vicino a lei facendo il caffè consueto dell’inizio giornata.   
\- No... se era per lui non l’avrei mai capito, ma tu sei un libro aperto! - Eric la fissò stralunato toccandosi una guancia in modo spontaneo e poco mascolino e lei sollevò gli occhi al cielo esasperata: - Oh mio Dio, ma che ti ha fatto? Eri decente nel trattenerti, ora si vede che sei gay e cotto di lui! -   
\- Ma come... - Eric ancora non se ne capacitava ma lei sembrava in vena di spiegazioni o quanto meno parole.   
\- Non sono idiota, finora lo guardavi fantasticando, ora lo guardi sapendo cosa si prova... - Non proseguì oltre, fu criptica ma sufficientemente efficace. Eric avvampò ripensando alla splendida notte insieme e non riuscì a proferire parola. Si sentì l’adolescente alle prese con la propria reale identità sessuale, incapace di nasconderla e gestirla.   
Desirée sospirò spazientita per l’ennesima volta prendendo la tazzina di caffè e preparando per la seconda.   
\- Cosa avete deciso? -   
\- Come mai sei così interessata improvvisamente? - Chiese lui malizioso cercando di prendere tempo e di sdrammatizzare qualcosa che lo agitava enormemente.   
\- Perché lavoro con entrambi, imbecille! Voglio capire cosa aspettarmi da qui ai prossimi mesi! - Eric capiva che aveva logica il suo ragionamento. Come sempre.   
Si strinse nelle spalle passandosi la mano fra i capelli perfetti, rimase sul collo e si perse nella porta di Alan chiusa con lui dentro, alle prese con i primi compiti di giornata.   
\- Non lo so... ha detto di pensare bene a cosa voglio e suppongo che anche lui abbia bisogno di pensare... è stato un atto impulsivo dovuto a... beh suppongo alla botta emotiva e all’imprevedibile avvicinamento avuto ieri... - Arrossì ricordando il proprio lungo pomeriggio di debolezza. Desirée sospirò e scosse il capo prendendo il secondo caffè e mettendo su il terzo. Col secondo si avviò verso lo studio di Alan, consapevole che da parte sua non sarebbe uscito nulla.   
\- Io al posto vostro aspetterei che l’anno si concluda del tutto. Con lui ci puoi riuscire a mantenere tutto su un piano normale. E dopo in caso provate a frequentarvi se siete ancora dell’idea. - Eric rimase da solo col caffè che finiva di scendere dalla macchina, perso su quanto assurda e al contempo perfetta potesse essere quell’idea. Insomma, alla fine non era una cosa facile ovviamente. Si trattava di aspettare un bel po’ di mesi, ma c’era da dire che sperimentare quella ‘cosa’ fra loro e lavorare allo stesso momento poteva essere davvero fatale. Sospendere tutto ti permetteva di capire bene quel che volevi ed eventualmente proseguire nel caso poi si fosse ancora sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. E se lo si era ancora significava che c’erano delle ottime basi e premesse per un’ipotetica storia d’amore.  
“Dopotutto non lo so nemmeno io se lo voglio davvero, è stato tutto improvviso.”  
Poteva davvero essere solo la foga del momento in fondo. Una voglia matta. Qualunque cosa.   
\- Una cosa per volta... - Mormorò a fior di labbra sovra pensiero per capire come gli sembrava. 

Alan era perfettamente in grado di decidere da solo, ma voleva farlo comunque dopo aver sistemato con Paolo. La situazione era degenerata in un attimo ed alla fine comunque lui aveva avuto ragione. Solitamente gli amici ce l’hanno, specie se ci tengono in quel modo.   
Per il resto del giorno Alan fu gentile al solito modo con Eric e fu come se nulla fosse successo, il giovane si sorprese non poco nel vedere quella capacità. Per un momento pensò di aver sognato ogni cosa.   
Prima di andare a casa e quindi al momento di salutarlo, entrò nel suo ufficio con già la giacca addosso e il telefono stretto nervosamente nell’altra.   
Bussò esitando e al suo gentile ‘sì?’, sbucò dentro. Lo guardò con l’intenzione di dire che andava via e salutarlo, scendendo al suo livello, ovvero fingendo che nulla fosse successo.   
Ma poi al posto di parlare e sorridere solare come sempre, aveva fatto un’aria imbarazzata di scuse e dalle sue labbra era uscito un delicato:  
\- Tutto bene? - Alan si era tolto gli occhiali da vista poichè stava leggendo alcune carte da ore, lo guardò con attenzione e accentuò il suo sorriso che prima era stato gentile, lì tornò intimo. Fu un piccolo guizzo, ma Eric lo vide e si tranquillizzò.   
\- Lo sarà dopo che avrò sistemato le cose col mio migliore amico. - Si ritrovò a dire.   
\- Io intendevo... fra noi... - Usare quel termine fu strano e difficile, aveva paura di essere deriso e rifiutato anche se sapeva che non sarebbe stato da lui, ma comunque non era facile. Trattenne il fiato, poi Alan rispose.   
\- Benissimo. E tu? - Eric si sentì deluso.   
“Tutto qua?” Si rese conto che si era aspettato di più, anche se era vero, avevano deciso di congelare tutto prima di una decisione definitiva.  
Ma quanto si poteva congelare qualcosa che scalpitava?   
“Forse scalpita solo in me...” Di nuovo i dubbi risalirono striscianti in lui, ma la sua bocca si limitò a sorridere:   
\- Bene. - Disse facendo del suo meglio per apparire convincente. - Io vado, ci vediamo domani. - Ma forse questo aveva parlato più di quanto avesse voluto.   
Prima di poter chiudere la porta sentì la voce di Alan richiamarlo.   
\- Eric? - Eric si fermò e il secondo dopo se lo ritrovò davanti. La mano sulla sua, il viso vicino e la sua presenza così dannatamente sconvolgente. Si perse nel suo sguardo profondo e nel loro contatto, quel contatto di mani che nessuno dei due ritirò.   
\- Se ci comportiamo come una coppia non riusciamo a riflettere bene... - Che avesse capito il suo stato d’animo non l’aveva stupito, piuttosto la sua frase, quella sì. Il fatto che avesse cercato di tranquillizzarlo e quelle mani dicevano altro rispetto al comportamento normale tenuto in tutta la giornata.   
\- Ecco... lo so... - Abbassò lo sguardo colpevole di non sapeva bene cosa. - É solo che non vorrei tu mi archiviassi facilmente... io voglio che tu mi tenga davvero in considerazione, mentre decidi... - Alan, colpito dalle sue parole coraggiose e mature ma anche sicure di sé, sorrise ancora e forte del fatto che Desy se ne era andata, avvicinò le labbra alla sue concedendosi un momento di debolezza:  
\- Ho voluto farlo per tutto il giorno... - Mormorò a quel punto facendo partire un brivido lungo tutto il suo corpo. Eric rimase paralizzato appoggiato alla porta e capì che era semplicemente molto bravo a fare quello che doveva a scapito di ciò che voleva.   
A quel punto Eric schiuse le labbra ed in risposta si infilò con la lingua fra le sue, approfondendo quel bacio che aveva voluto anche lui.   
Se lo concessero in silenzio senza altri gesti particolari. Le mani strette in quel modo e quella sorta di appunto. Non dimenticarti di pensare a me.  
E ci avrebbero pensato molto entrambi, ma non da soli.   
Usando le rispettive fidate amicizie, perché era esattamente per questo che servivano gli amici ed una volta che Alan fu a casa di Paolo per chiarire, capì che lui aveva già capito. Lo capì da come lo accolse abbracciandolo in silenzio senza aspettarsi chissà cosa.   
\- Avevi ragione. - Sussurrò Alan sciogliendo l’abbraccio. Paolo, sorpreso dell’ammissione, lo guardò con quella punta di consapevolezza che non celava la ferita che si era improvvisamente aperta, ma l’averlo ritrovato comunque come amico era sufficiente in quel momento.   
Piuttosto che perderlo definitivamente, andava bene così.  
“Certe storie non sono fatte per essere vissute.”  
Si disse mentre capiva da quella semplice frase e dal fatto stesso che Alan fosse venuto a cercarlo, che doveva essere poi andato da Eric e ceduto definitivamente ai suoi istinti.  
Voleva chiedergli perché lui, perché un giovane conosciuto da pochi mesi e non lui. Ma certe domande era meglio non farle se non si era certi della risposta. E sicuramente lì non c’era una risposta facile da sentire. 


	13. A cosa servono gli amici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siamo al penultimo capitolo, per capire come Eric ed Alan arriveranno alla scelta finale, bisogna passare per i loro amici. Alan ha chiarito con Paolo, mentre Eric ha una consigliera bizzarra che spesso tende a dare consigli al contrario. Nel frattempo in studio arriva un caso molto particolare e delicato che farà capire chiaramente ad Eric cosa vuole fare.

13\. A COSA SERVONO GLI AMICI

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim3.jpg)

\- Non dirmi che ti sei deciso... - Disse invece Paolo allegramente, cambiando abilmente modalità. Alan imbarazzato sgusciò dentro il suo appartamento molto più modesto rispetto al proprio. - Carne giovane, eh! Quindi sei quel genere... - Continuò ironizzando per sopportare meglio quel momento che sperava di poter digerire, un giorno. Del resto aveva già digerito molto, poteva farcela.  
\- Che genere? - Chiese Alan.  
\- Quelli che preferiscono i giovani... - Alan rise allentando anche la propria tensione, grato che l’amico fosse riuscito a fare quello sforzo.  
\- Non lo so se sono così, per il momento ho seguito un impulso ma gli ho detto di pensarci, lo devo fare anche io. È stato troppo improvviso. -  
\- Pensarci... è così tipico di te... - Lo derise prontamente.  
\- Beh ci sono andato a letto, eh? - Puntualizzò seccato Alan, un altro pugno immaginario colpì Paolo, ma sorrise ancora enfatizzando la situazione.  
\- Però... intraprendente... e credi di poter aspettare che pensi? Voglio dire... se ti chiede tempo? Dopotutto è giovane e volubile, potrebbe voler finire il praticantato e intanto cambiare idea... - Alan aveva ovviamente già pensato a quell’eventualità, ma alzando le spalle si buttò sul divano col labrador di Paolo che gli piombò poco delicatamente addosso massacrandolo.  
\- Se è così che deve andare significa che è meglio. - Alan non era sicuro di cosa voleva e far decidere ad Eric o al fato era la cosa migliore mentre si destreggiava in quell’enorme caos.  
Paolo mentre prendeva da bere per entrambi tirando fuori la bottiglia che aveva preso per lui, disse:  
\- Sei parecchio confuso e spaventato, eh? - Non aveva bisogno che glielo confermasse, lo conosceva. Alan sospirò e piegò la testa alzando contemporaneamente la spalla.  
\- Non è che sia facile, sai... - Alan appoggiò la nuca allo schienale col cane che si stendeva col muso su di lui. Paolo lasciò il calice sul tavolino davanti a lui e si sedette dall’altra parte ascoltandolo senza interromperlo: - Io semplicemente ho agito d’istinto ma non sono uno che agisce così e quindi ho bisogno di pensare. Se dovesse chiedermi il resto dell’anno e poi gli passasse pazienza, ormai però ho capito che... beh, sono questo. Ovviamente non sono attratto da tutti, per ora è capitato con lui ma sento che... che finalmente nuoto nelle mie acque, capisci? Ma lo sapevo. Era come se io fossi lì su quel gommone da anni consapevole di saper nuotare, ma avessi paura lo stesso di annegare. Ed ora che mi sono buttato ho avuto conferma di ciò che sapevo. So nuotare. - Amava le metafore, Paolo non lo interruppe lasciando che la propria mano carezzasse la schiena del labrador mentre quella di Alan lo faceva con la testa. - Però il punto è... perché mi sono buttato proprio in quel mare e non in un altro? Voglio dire... perché Eric e non chiunque altro? - Ovviamente era la fatidica domanda che Paolo non voleva fare per non sapere la risposta, ma capì che nemmeno Alan la conosceva. Così cercando di aiutare il suo amico, ricordandosi qual era il ruolo deciso da lui, disse:  
\- Allora magari più tempo ti chiede e meglio è... - Alan annuì sempre con lo sguardo perso in avanti, rivolto ad Eric e al suo sorriso limpido e al bisogno di essere sé stesso e non quello sempre perfetto e a posto. Non troppo questo o quello.  
\- Vedremo... - Fece poi spostando pigramente la testa verso di lui. Paolo fece altrettanto sperando di riuscire a mascherare bene la propria tristezza. Con lui non sarebbe mai successo quel che aveva sperato da una vita. - È davvero troppo giovane, non credo succederà più nulla... - Paolo non ne era sicuro perché da quel che aveva capito di lui era un giovane che era stato obbligato a crescere in fretta e rinforzarsi per poter arrivare ai propri scopi e realizzare sé stesso. Probabilmente la chiave del loro ‘contatto’ era quella. Che Eric non aveva ventisei anni perché in realtà aveva esperienze per uno di almeno dieci anni di più.  
\- Magari ti stupirà... - Fece invece. Alan meravigliato lo guardò.  
\- Magari... - 

\- Sai, sono confuso... - Disse Eric dopo l’ennesimo bicchiere di acqua.  
\- Beh anche io lo sono, perché non ti ubriachi? Hai un ottimo motivo per farlo, ti sei scopato il tuo capo di 14 anni più grande, più motivo di questo... - Laura non sapeva proprio filtrare i pensieri, a maggior ragione con lui. Eric sospirò e si versò da bere da solo. Il locale ormai vuoto, ma loro ancora dentro in attesa che lei sistemasse e chiudesse.  
Lui appoggiato al bancone col gomito e l’aria depressa, lei che stava contando i soldi in cassa valutando se la somma corrispondeva a quella degli scontrini battuti.  
\- Se mi ubriaco non riesco a pensare e ne ho bisogno... - Lei alzò le spalle.  
\- Pensi già un sacco per via del lavoro, anche per l’extra lavoro devi pensare? - Ovviamente doveva ma lei cercava di alleggerire una situazione che forse non serviva appesantire troppo.  
\- Secondo Desirée lui è tipo con cui puoi sospendere una situazione strana e riprenderla dopo qualche tempo e nel frattempo ci puoi stare a contatto e lavorare serenamente. Il punto è che forse non lo sono io. Ho paura di non resistere tutto questo tempo fianco a fianco con lui... - Eric parlava a ruota libera da molto ormai e lei ascoltava con mezzo cervello mentre con l’altro faceva un sacco di altre cose.  
\- Perché dovresti sospendere? Insomma, non è stata solo una scopata? Vi andava e l’avete fatto, non è che ci sia molto da fare... mica siete innamorati o cose simili... - Lei la metteva più cruda e schietta, Eric sentendolo dalla sua voce capì che gli stonava qualcosa.  
\- No non è così. Non ci amiamo però sento che c’è un sacco di potenziale nel nostro rapporto, solo che ovviamente è presto e... e ci sono molti ostacoli... -  
\- Ok, uno lo puoi superare aspettando perché fra qualche mese non sarà più il tuo capo. Ma l’altro non lo supererai mai. Ha 40 anni, Eric. Cosa credi di risolvere con questo dato? - Dopo aver constatato che il conto era corretto, mise via in borsa il guadagno giornaliero e andò da Eric rimanendo al di qua del bancone, prese un bicchiere da whiskey e se ne versò un po’ sollevandolo contro il suo bicchiere con l’acqua.  
\- Bevo io al tuo posto allora. - Fece lei poi. Eric arricciò le labbra e la guardò senza vederla.  
\- Conta tanto l’età? - Chiese senza bere mentre lei lo faceva senza esitare.  
\- Beh non sottovalutare la cosa. Insomma, un giovane ed uno più vicino alla mezza età sono due mondi molto diversi. Un giorno vi peserà questa differenza. All’inizio va tutto bene, c’è l’innamoramento, ma quando lui ne avrò cinquanta o sessanta e tu più di dieci di meno... -  
\- Perché bisogna pensare così a lungo termine? Chi ci dice che comunque andremo avanti così a lungo? Io voglio solo vivere il momento. È ora che sono attirato da lui, magari fra dieci anni ci saremo lasciati... voglio dire, stiamo creando un caso sulla base di nulla! - Esclamò seccato Eric, Laura lo guardò stupita.  
\- Beh se dici questo hai già la tua risposta... - Eric non la capì e ci rimase di stucco.  
\- Qu-quale? In che senso? - Laura prese un secondo bicchiere e riempì entrambi dando il secondo a lui che lo guardò torvo, poi lei rispose:  
\- Non cerchi una storia a lungo termine, vuoi qualcosa di bello ma momentaneo. Sicuramente se ti sei preso da lui significa che comunque quel qualcosa deve essere serio e profondo ma non per sempre. Per questo tu non sei turbato dal fattore età. Ma scommetti che per lui è un ostacolo insormontabile? - Eric esitò mentre sentiva una sorta di terrore risalire da dentro. Inghiottì. Forse non c’era nulla a cui pensare, forse davvero non era una storia a cui si poteva ambire. Forse non era proprio nulla.  
A quel punto Eric prese quel bicchiere di ridotte dimensioni e bevve, lo mise giù, sorseggiò quello che aveva in bocca che gli bruciò la gola per lo shock del passare dall’acqua a quello e poi come in una sorta di illuminazione portata proprio dall’alcool, disse deciso:  
\- Finché non vivo qualcosa non so cosa voglio davvero. È assurdo pensarci tanto ora, l’unica è provare. - Laura però dovette fare la guastafeste anche se spesso lo sosteneva perché era l’incosciente per eccellenza.  
-  Sì ma questo esperimento potrebbe andare a discapito della tua carriera, in questo momento. Lui resta il tuo capo ora e ti deve dare un giudizio che per te è essenziale. - Fu strano sentire questa cosa così sensata e ragionevole da lei che solitamente dava consigli bizzarri e totalmente incoscienti.  
Eric a quel punto si sentì senza fiato e gli parve di avere gli occhi lucidi, sensazione che cancellò con un altro bicchiere.  
Dopotutto Laura aveva ragione, aveva un ottimo motivo per bere.  
\- È solo che ho paura di perdere la mia più grande occasione. E non parlo del lavoro. Quello ovviamente è importante, ma ho paura che se non la vivo ora poi si perde tutto e se questa è la mia storia? Se questa è la storia che aspettavo da sempre e poi non tornerà più? Ho la sensazione di non potermi perdere questo treno, ma forse parlo così perché sono giovane, no? Vivo tutto come se fosse essenziale, magari poi non lo è... Dio non so proprio che fare... -  
Laura non sapeva cosa consigliargli perché era una decisione così importante che doveva prendere lui. Lei gli aveva solo presentato tutte le opzioni del caso, aprendogli gli occhi. Ma non poteva scegliere al suo posto. Poteva solo farlo bere ancora, anche se ovviamente ubriacarsi non serviva a nulla. 

Nessuno dei due alla fine aveva le idee chiarissime, perché se erano partiti con un’idea, parlando coi loro rispettivi amici erano finiti per cambiare idea, o meglio confondersi ulteriormente.  
Alla fine il giorno dopo erano tornati in studio con la testa che scoppiava e la totale incapacità di decidere il da farsi.  
Perciò, semplicemente, vedendo che Alan continuava a comportarsi da capo gentile come aveva sempre fatto, Eric decise di approfittarne e fare solo il tirocinante volenteroso e curioso. Anche lui come aveva sempre fatto.  
Ad aiutarli arrivò un caso difficile, il giovane non maggiorenne era affidato ad una famiglia che lo voleva adottare, ma in scena era arrivata la madre biologica a chiedere di riavere il figlio.  
Il problema era rappresentato dal fatto che la madre biologica era scomparsa abbandonando deliberatamente il ragazzo perché lei era tossicodipendente e conviveva con un uomo violento che aveva abusato del ragazzo.  
In poche parole, quel giovane aveva passato un’infanzia orribile, poi la polizia l’aveva trovato in circostanze complicate, all’interno di un’indagine, e l’aveva affidato ai servizi sociali che l’aveva messo nelle splendide mani di un’ottima famiglia.  
Ovviamente il giovane si era trovato bene nell’arco del tempo, ma al ritorno della madre apparentemente disintossicata che aveva lasciato l’uomo violento, aveva impugnato la legge per riprenderselo.  
Dal momento che il ragazzo non voleva tornare da lei, la famiglia si era rivolta a lui, avvocato di diritto di famiglia.  
Situazione delicata era dire poco.  
Ma fu proprio grazie a quel caso che Eric capì esattamente cosa voleva e cosa doveva fare.  
Naturalmente avendo a che fare con un minore, si tendeva ad ascoltare i genitori affidatari che si rivolgevano all’avvocato. Cosa che Alan fece con calma e distacco cercando di non farsi coinvolgere. Dopo aver chiesto precisazioni sulle prove delle reali condizioni della madre biologica, chiese di parlare da solo con il ragazzo di quindici anni, cosa che non sarebbe stata scontata.  
Lui era assunto dai genitori affidatari, non dal ragazzino. Perché parlare con lui?  
\- Ma... ma cosa c’entra lui? Siamo noi che vogliamo i suoi servizi. - Chiese l’uomo confuso.  
Alan, senza scomporsi, disse:  
\- Voglio essere sincero, non ci sono molte possibilità di vincere contro una madre biologica riabilitata. Dai dati che mi avete fornito questa donna adesso è pulita da un anno, lavora e ha tagliato totalmente i contatti con quell’uomo e non solo, dite che non si frequenta con nessuno. - Ovviamente i genitori avevano assunto un investigatore privato prima di decidere come muoversi e proprio vedendo le ottime possibilità della madre, avevano capito di aver bisogno di un avvocato in gamba.  
\- E... e quindi perché vuole parlare con Marco? - Chiese ancora lui. Alan senza scomporsi, rispose calmo:  
\- Perché devo avere un’ottimo motivo per accettare una causa così difficile con così scarse possibilità di successo. - Disse quindi senza spostare lo sguardo. - E questo ottimo motivo me lo può dare solo lui. Ma dobbiamo rimanere soli. - Fu a questo punto che la donna annuì e prendendo il marito per mano, si alzò lasciandoli soli.  
Eric rimase dentro, quando lo vide alzarsi e sedersi vicino al ragazzo in una sedia uguale alla sua, vide anche che il suo volto si apriva in un’espressione dolcissima che ispirava un sacco di fiducia.  
Eric rimase senza parole a guardarlo in disparte, ad ascoltarlo mentre gli chiedeva la sua versione e gli faceva delle domande su quello che era successo con la madre biologica e poi con la famiglia, infine vedendo che piano piano il ragazzo si apriva, finì con la fatidica domanda, ma la fece in un modo che Eric rimase totalmente catturato.  
Gli teneva la mano e non sembrava minimamente un avvocato. Alan sembrava sempre un avvocato lì dentro, non importava quanto diversa poi fosse la sua indole. Ma in quel momento era completamente vero, sé stesso, un uomo che forse non sarebbe mai stato padre ma che era un peccato perché sarebbe stato uno di quelli speciali.  
\- Voglio che tu sia sincero, al mondo non esiste nessuno che conosca tua madre meglio di te. Sei tu che ci sei cresciuto e ci hai vissuto per quindici anni, voglio che tu mi dica sinceramente se ti puoi fidare di quella che hai incontrato in questo periodo. Voglio che mi dici cosa ne pensi e cosa vuoi. Al di là di loro, so che non vuoi ferirli e deluderli, ma prometto che quel che dirai rimarrà qua dentro e non lo dirò mai. - Il ragazzino fissò Alan confuso e meravigliato.  
\- Ma lei prima ha detto che ci sono scarse possibilità di successo contro di lei... - Alan sorrise.  
\- Sì, è vero, ma se tu non vuoi andare da lei e non ti fidi, se tu mi dirai che non vuoi, io farò tutto ciò che è in mio potere per impedirlo. E posso assicurarti che nel mio settore non troveresti nessuno in grado di giocarsi la carriera come faccio io. - Eric si rese conto che non respirava più, né lui né il giovane. E si rese conto di avere gli occhi lucidi, come il ragazzino.  
Alla fine, dunque, Marco rispose:  
\- Io voglio rimanere con i miei genitori affidatari, non posso dimenticare quello che mi ha fatto e che ha permesso mi facessero. Non ho voluto dirlo a nessuno questo per evitare che mi guardassero in modo diverso, ma mi sono dovuto prostituire sotto la sua custodia perché c’erano uomini a cui piacevo e lei pur di avere i soldi di una dose mi ha lasciato nelle mani di quei sudici. Io credo davvero che ora lei stia bene e si sia pulita e sia affidabile, ma vede, Alan... io non voglio. Non voglio più stare sotto il suo tetto. Vederla ogni tanto è un conto, ma non tornerei mai ad essere suo figlio. - Alan, colpito nel profondo da quella rivelazione, fu spettacolare nel non dimostrare quanto ne fosse toccato e sorridendo fiducioso e dolcemente annuì, senza far trapelare lo schifo provato nel sentire quella storia.  
\- Allora farò tutto quello che posso. - E Marco, un ragazzino in piena adolescenza che ne aveva viste troppe, non aveva idea di quanto fosse quel suo ‘potere’, però decise di fidarsi. Decise che se non ci sarebbe riuscito quel signore, nessuno avrebbe potuto.  
Fu lì in quel momento, davanti a quella scena che Eric realizzò cosa voleva da quell’uomo. Voleva avere l’occasione di vivere una storia vera a tutti gli effetti, voleva innamorarsi, voleva approfondire quel sentimento, quella scintilla nata in quel momento. Quella scintilla che gli aveva fatto capire che lui era diverso dagli altri, che aveva un’anima meravigliosa e proprio perché non voleva assolutamente perdersela, capì cosa doveva fare.


	14. La scommessa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La decisione finale di Eric ed Alan...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo alla fine. Come avevo annunciato all'inizio, ad un certo punto sono andata in blocco e per non lasciarla sospeso ho deciso di finirla sebbene nel mio meglio avrei continuato approfondendo anche altri passi, però quando si scrivono fic su richiesta il rischio è questo, che se non la senti del tutto poi non riesci a proseguire. Però insomma, questo era il finale originariamente deciso sin dall'inizio ed è in questo capitolo. Spero comunque che la fic vi sia piaciuta, soprattutto a chi l'ha voluta. Se volete condividere con me opinioni, commenti o sapere cosa scrivo e dove pubblico, seguite la mia pagna su fb. Come Original ho iniziato a pubblicare Dormiente, una fic su una band, in particolare su un bassista, sempre a tematica omosessuale e con tematiche molto delicate. Grazie per avermi seguita e aver letto. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

14\. LA SCOMMESSA

[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim18.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/pics/matt%20tim6.gif)

Avevano lavorato tutto il giorno con alta intensità, Alan aveva spartito ordini sia ad Eric che a Desirée, avevano tutti lavorato molto bene e seriamente, senza nemmeno fermarsi un momento.   
Al termine della giornata fu come ricordarsi che fuori dall’ufficio c’era un altro mondo, delle vite da vivere, delle questioni da risolvere.   
Per Alan c’era ancora bisogno di tempo, non era sicuro di cosa volesse fare con Eric, anche se era contento di aver lavorato così bene, riuscendo a dimenticare tutto nell’arco di quelle ore.   
Era Eric ad averle chiare, infatti mentre si mettevano le giacche fu lui a chiedere candidamente:   
\- Ti va di bere qualcosa? - Alan, preso totalmente in contropiede, annuì sentendo il panico risalire da dentro, quel panico dimenticato e congelato per via della dura giornata di lavoro.   
\- Dove vuoi andare? - Chiese incerto sulle sue intenzioni, non avendo la minima idea di come gestire la situazione. Ovviamente il suo istinto era di farlo, ma stava per scoprire che a volte andava bene anche farsi gestire.   
\- Quel posticino dove mi hai portato tu quel giorno? - Quel giorno era pochi giorni fa in realtà, ma sembrava già una vita.   
Alan annuì imbarazzato, suo malgrado lo fece uscire per primo come un cavaliere. 

Nel tragitto dove parlarono del caso odierno, Alan analizzava la situazione con una velocità di pensiero tipica sua.   
Se gli aveva chiesto di andare in un posto pubblico e non privato non intendeva proseguire con nulla di sessuale e inappropriato, forse voleva scaricarlo, infatti aveva scelto un posto intimo dove si poteva stare raccolti.   
Oppure poteva chiedergli di approfondire, ma tendeva ad immaginare un appartamento come location per chiedere un approfondimento.   
“Se mi scarica e mi dice ‘rimaniamo solo capo e tirocinante’ che faccio? Ovviamente dico che mi va bene, anche se forse mi dispiace. Ok, forse? In realtà ci speravo ma me ne rendo conto solo ora che sta per chiudere tutto ma dovevo aspettarmelo. Mi sono detto che non avrebbe avuto seguito perché troppo diversi, invece ecco qua, bella fregatura. Ci speravo, volevo un seguito e capirlo troppo tardi è tipico ma anche sciocco, molto sciocco. Comunque sorriderò e me lo farò andare bene. È giovane, troppo giovane. Ovvio che andasse così. Non so nemmeno cosa ci abbia trovato in me...”   
In certi casi succedeva e basta, Eric non aveva perso nemmeno un secondo a chiederselo prima, però poi aveva capito bene cosa ci aveva trovato da spingerlo a buttarsi fra le sue braccia.   
Aveva trovato un’anima troppo bella da farsi scappare. 

Arrivati al bar dove musicisti potevano improvvisare con strumenti a disposizione, si ritrovarono uno che suonava il sax.   
Rimasero colpiti ad ascoltare, solitamente c’era un pianista, un chitarrista, ma un sassofonista no.   
Era molto bravo e la musica jazz gli fece apprezzare meglio il bicchiere di brandy pregiato.   
Entrambi prima di introdurre il discorso decisero di godersi il momento per imprimerselo, per non dimenticarlo, perché dopo sarebbe potuto cambiare tutto. anzi, entrambi ne erano sicuri.   
\- Dunque... - Fece Alan dopo il primo pezzo ascoltato. Eric sussultò e lo guardò, i suoi splendidi occhi azzurri ebbero un guizzo di paura, non di Alan ma della sua risposta. Però si fece coraggio, lo stesso che aveva avuto in altri momenti, e con un bel sospiro tirò tutto fuori cercando di essere più tranquillo e padrone di sé che poteva.   
\- Sì... ho voluto uscire con te per parlarti... io ho pensato molto a noi in questi giorni... -   
\- Anche io... - Disse Alan per non farlo sentire solo in quella conversazione complicata. Eric sorrise facendosi coraggio.   
\- Beh, io vorrei chiederti un favore, un favore che non so se puoi soddisfare, ma vorrei provare... - Alan fece per rispondere, confuso sulla strana frase, ma Eric alzò la mano chiedendo di farlo parlare. La mano, poi, la posò sulla sua. - Io oggi ho capito cos’era che mi ha spinto così tanto verso di te. Sei una persona meravigliosa. - Alan a quel punto lo interruppe.   
\- Significa solo che sono un buon avvocato... - Aveva paura, non sapeva di cosa, forse di essere voluto per le ragioni sbagliate. Eric sorrise e scosse la testa stringendogli la mano.   
\- No invece, oggi ho visto l’uomo oltre l’avvocato, quello che avevo intravisto altre volte. Ed ho capito cosa c’era. Io so che posso innamorarmi di quell’uomo e voglio conoscerlo completamente e vedere se ho ragione. - Alan rimase senza parole, incerto, incapace di capire. Si ritrovò a nemmeno respirare più.   
Eric gli prese la mano anche con l’altra e si avvicinò a lui tramite il tavolo, i visi vicinissimi, una scena intima dove entrambi sentivano l’emozione salire. Cosa voleva, cosa stava dicendo? Alan non ne aveva più idea, Eric concluse:   
\- Io però ho paura di non riuscire a viverti sia come capo che come compagno, ammesso che ti andrebbe bene di provarci. Però non voglio perdermi questa occasione, io non posso proprio. Ma è importante anche questo praticantato. - E a quel punto per Alan fu chiaro. Sentì quasi un senso di sollievo istintivo e non se ne capacitò. - Per cui il favore è... potresti aspettarmi? Voglio dire... che il tirocinio finisca. Tu... tu mi aspetteresti? Vorrei riprendere il discorso da dove lo interrompiamo, ma voglio che tu capisca quanto ci tengo, perché io davvero... io... - Eric perse le parole, la voce si incrinò e gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime.   
Alan così capì perché aveva avuto paura prima e provava sollievo ora, infatti lasciando perdere il posto in cui erano, si protese e lo baciò leggero, consapevole che lì andava bene, perché probabilmente la magia di quel sax aveva catturato totalmente l’attenzione di tutti e comunque quel che succedeva lì, rimaneva sempre lì.   
Eric si tranquillizzò capendo che gli credeva e che era un sì.   
Aveva avuto paura che Eric volesse bruciare le tappe per poi stufarsi e scaricarlo, che volesse viverlo nel modo sbagliato, per le motivazioni sbagliate, che quella ‘cosa’ potenzialmente bella, venisse gestita e vissuta male.   
\- Se abbiamo seminato bene e la terra è buona, la pianta nascerà. - Era una citazione biblica che Eric non conosceva perché non credente, ma sorrise nella metafora dolce e matura e sollevato dal fatto che gli andasse bene ricambiò il bacio.   
Forse sarebbe stato un po’ più difficile del previsto aspettare i mesi che rimanevano, ma ce la poteva fare.   
Lo sperava, perché fallire quello sarebbe stato un gran peccato, non se lo sarebbe di certo perdonato e di quello ne erano entrambi certi. 

  
**

I muscoli guizzavano sudati ad ogni scatto, la pelle chiara e lucida brillava sotto le luci artificiali, ad ogni salto con la corda sembrava in qualche modo più attraente che mai.   
In realtà era la sua seconda attività preferita, guardarlo allenarsi.   
La prima era andare a lavarsi con lui, anche se poi quello sudato era solo Eric.   
Alan era seduto dall’inizio della sua sessione serale di esercizi, quella che non si perdeva mai.   
Shin saltellava intorno a lui convinto che giocasse, abbaiava e gli chiedeva di interagire con lui, quando gli si avvicinava troppo Alan lo richiamava per farlo tornare indietro in modo che Eric non inciampasse.   
Alla fine Shin non si trattenne più e gli andò fra i piedi facendolo inciampare, per poco non gli cadde addosso e Alan invece di rimproverarlo, rise.   
\- Divertente? - Chiede Eric ansimante e sudato, decidendo di lasciar perdere la corda. Preferiva correre all’aperto, ma quando pioveva stava in casa. Non voleva perdere la sua forma fisica e da quando si era trasferito da lui, era difficile ritagliarsi dei posti per fare esercizi. Ormai non andava più in palestra da un po’, preferiva usare gli attrezzi da solo, a casa, ma da Alan certe cose erano proibite. Un po’ per il cane che altrimenti le rovinava, un po’ perché effettivamente non stavano bene in casa sua.   
\- Un po’! - Ammise Alan steso nel divano dove il cane gli saltò sopra dopo aver fatto quasi cadere Eric.   
\- Dì che l’hai mandato tu per fermarmi perché vuoi fare la doccia! - Disse malizioso e fintamente offeso. Alan rise.   
\- Quello mi sembrava ovvio! - Eric rise a sua volta e prendendo l’asciugamano che si era preparato, bevve un po’ d’acqua, infine si chinò su di lui e lo baciò leggero.   
\- Allora sarebbe carino che iniziassi a preparare tutto... - Alan con uno scatto che gli si poteva vedere solo in quei caso, si alzò subito facendo scendere Shin il quale gli corse dietro convinto che si andasse chissà dove.   
Appena vide che andava in bagno si fermò e corse via. Shin aveva paura del bagno perché ogni tanto ci finiva lui nella vasca.   
Vasca che Alan iniziò a riempire per poterla fare con l’idromassaggio.   
Quando Eric lo raggiunse, come di consueto ormai iniziò a spogliarsi. Alan si perse ad ammirarlo dimenticandosi di farlo a sua volta. Il suo corpo perfetto e sempre in piena forma ormai era suo da qualche mese, ma ancora non ci credeva che le cose stessero andando così bene. In effetti era incredibile, considerati tutti i contro che avevano potenzialmente avuto.   
L’età, il tempo d’attesa, i ruoli in quel periodo che potevano rovinare tutto...   
Eric ridendo iniziò a spogliarlo.   
\- Sei diventato pigro... - Commentò togliendogli la maglia.   
\- Oh no, sono sempre stato così. È solo che ora sono anche distratto... - Rispose malizioso con la sua voce bassa e profonda. Le mani corsero sui suoi fianchi.   
\- Ah sì? E da cosa? - Chiese Eric allusivo e divertito poggiando le braccia sulle sue spalle.   
Le mani di Alan scesero sui suoi glutei.   
\- Da qualcosa di troppo perfetto per essere vero e soprattutto mio. -   
Eric rise e in risposta lo baciò schiudendo le labbra e intrecciando le lingue.   
Non gli disse che per lui niente era troppo perfetto perché sicuramente se lo meritava. 

L’acqua li circondò dolce e calda, Alan attivò l’idromassaggio che iniziò a sputare bolle d’aria a gradazione lenta e crescente, sia dalla schiena che dai lati.   
Ma loro non se ne resero conto, perché uno fra le braccia dell’altro, nella posizione più comoda possibile, erano ormai persi nel loro mondo, un mondo che finalmente si erano concessi e che, dopo non poche paure e difficoltà nel trattenersi, erano riusciti a far loro.   
Non era stato facile aspettare e nemmeno resistere, poi al termine di quel percorso di crescita per entrambi, avevano capito che viversi in quel modo, col freno a mano, aveva fatto sì di conoscersi ancora meglio ed innamorarsi sul serio.  
Erano arrivati alla fine del praticantato belli che cotti, pronti per riprendere il discorso sesso da dove si era interrotto mesi prima e nonostante le paure iniziali che tutto potesse essersi in qualche modo rovinato, realizzare che era ancora più bello era stato un regalo meraviglioso.   
A volte aspettare il momento giusto pagava eccome.   
Le mani di Alan immerse fra i capelli bagnati di Eric che coprivano mossi il collo, quelle di Eric dolcemente sul suo petto, le gambe incastrate, il profumo di quel bagno.  
Abitudini, se le stavano costruendo giorno dopo giorno, in quella convivenza decisa dopo altri mesi di frequentazione seria.   
Anche Eric era un avvocato ma avevano deciso di non lavorare insieme comunque e di fare un periodo da fidanzati al di fuori del lavoro, visto che prima l’avevano fatto solo in ambito lavorativo.   
Non si erano messi paletti e programmi, semplicemente andava bene così. Come venivano le cose, le avrebbero prese. Magari un giorno sarebbero diventati associati o magari no, ma quel che contava era che finalmente ora erano nel loro ambiente e che quella storia aveva raggiunto il momento giusto.   
\- Sai... ti amo... - Disse Eric smettendo di baciarlo, guardandolo negli occhi come se fosse una cosa naturale dirglielo per la prima volta così. Non aveva mai amato nessuno, ma trovandosi dentro quel sentimento aveva capito senza dubbio che lo provava.   
Alan sbatté gli occhi pensando di aver capito male, il rumore della vasca poteva averlo tratto in inganno.   
\- Eh? - Chiese poco romanticamente. Eric rise in quel suo modo coinvolgente e spontaneo, gli si illuminò tutto lo splendido viso e così lo ripeté mettendogli una mano sulla guancia.   
\- Ti amo. - Ma Alan non riuscì a rispondere subito perché prima sentì il nodo salire e bloccargli la gola, sentì gli occhi bruciare e perfino il rumore dell’idromassaggio cessò nella sua testa.   
\- Anche io ti amo. - Disse infine riuscendo a ritrovare la voce.   
\- Davvero? - chiese Eric sapendo che non mentiva, a lui non lo faceva, lo sentiva.   
Alan annuì e lo baciò.  
\- Dopotutto è stata la strategia migliore... - Disse Eric sdrammatizzando con un sorrisino furbo. Alan lo guardò stranito.   
\- Strategia? - Eric annuì.   
\- Aspettare. Il tempo distrugge o rinforza, nel nostro caso è stato una manna. - Si erano scoperti letteralmente fino ad amarsi più che mai.   
\- In questo caso si dice scommessa. Scommessa azzardata voler aspettare, ma sì. Ottima scommessa. - Lo corresse Alan nella sua abitudine più difficile da debellare. Eric rise. In realtà non gli dava fastidio e comunque aveva ragione.   
Era stata decisamente un’ottima scommessa. 


End file.
